Fall to Pieces
by Butterfly Betty
Summary: Bella hasn't spoken a word to anyone in over two years. Charlie is frustrated and lost at how to help her. When the Cullen's move to Forks, will they be able to help her open up? Will Charlie still be there if he really knew what she was hiding?
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the window seat in my room and watched the sun rise and fall behind the clouds that covered the Olympic Peninsula. I could hear Charlie moving around downstairs in the kitchen and I knew it would only be a matter of time before he came up to check on me again. I stood up and made my way into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I striped out of my heavy pajamas and stepped into the shower without looking at myself in the mirror. I didn't need to see myself, to see the damage, the marks, my shame.

I quickly washed my long dark hair and small, slender body. I turned off the water and dried off. I stepped out of the shower, again avoiding the mirror that stood in front of me. I went back into my room and pulled on my panties, bra, jeans, long sleeve t-shirt and boots. I pulled on a sweatshirt that was too big and ran my brush through my hair leaving it down so it hid my face.

I grabbed my backpack and made my way downstairs to the kitchen where Charlie was standing in front of the stove making us some eggs. He turned and gave me a small smile but I didn't return it. I had nothing to smile about right now. I sat down at the table. Charlie set a plate of eggs in front of me and I just looked at it before I looked back at him.

"You have to eat," said Charlie. I picked up my fork and took a small bit of my eggs and set it back on the table. "You need to eat more than that."

I didn't say anything as he sat down across from me with his own plate of eggs. I picked up my fork and ate a few more bites of eggs before I set my fork back down and pushed my plate away. I heard Charlie sigh and I knew what was coming next.

"Bella, you need to eat more," he said. I just looked up at him and stared.

"Please talk to me?" he said. I turned my head away and brought my knees to my chest.

"Tell me who hurt you?" he whispered. I buried my head in my knees and hid my face from him. I didn't want him to see my shame. "Please let me help you?"

I shook my head and stood up. I grabbed my backpack and made my way out of the house. I slung my backpack over my shoulders and made the mile walk to school in the light drizzling rain. I kept my arms folded across my chest in an effort to keep part of my body heat inside. I walked through the parking lot of the school at the same time a shiny, silver Volvo pulled up into the lot, followed by a red monster jeep. Everyone stopped and stared at them, except for me. I just ducked my head and made my way inside the school.

I went down to my locker and put my book for biology and Spanish inside. I pulled out my English book and my history book and shut my locker. I made my way, slowly, down to my first class of the day. I was the first one there, as I usually was, and I took my seat in the back. Nobody choose to sit around me which made me extremely happy. I pulled out my sketch book and bent over so my hair was blocking peoples view of my face. I watched through my hair as the rest of the students came in. Most of them didn't even bother looking at me anymore. I was glad they finally stopped. Nearly everyone was in here when two girls walked into the classroom. They must be the new kids, I thought to myself.

The first of the girls was just barely shorter than me. She had long black hair and deepest black eyes. She had the most beautiful smile on her face. She looked over at me and smiled widely, causing me to slink back in my seat even more. The girl next to her was at least six inches taller than the first. She had a gorgeous body with long legs, curvy hips and long silky, blond hair, and bright blue eyes. She almost looked bored. They made their way over to Mr. Owens and handed him their slips.

"Oh, yes, Miss Cullen and Miss Hale. We have been expecting you," said Mr. Owens as he signed their slips. "I am Mr. Owens. Here are your books and your reading lists for the year," he paused and looked around the room for empty seats for them. His eyes fell on the two around me and he frowned softly. "You can take the empty seats in the back."

"Thank you," squealed the little one.

"Yeah, thanks," said the blond dryly. They came back and sat in the seats to the side and in front of me. The little one turned and looked at me.

"I'm Alice Cullen. This is my sister, Rosalie Hale," said the pixie like girl holding her hand out. I just looked at her hand and back at her face.

"She doesn't speak," said Angela Weber, a tall girl with long dark hair and kind black eyes. She gave me a soft smile. "Her name is Bella Swan. I'm Angela Weber."

"She can't speak?" asked Alice as she and Rosalie turned to Angela.

"No, she doesn't speak. She hasn't said a word in over two years. She prefers to be left alone," said Angela.

"Oh," said Alice sadly. She and Rosalie turned and looked at me again and I ducked my head and hid behind my hair. "It's ok, Bella. We won't hurt you," whispered Alice just loud enough for me to hear.

I just ducked my head even more focused my attention on my sketch book. Mr. Owens started his class but I didn't listen. He knew not to call on me. It infuriated most of my teachers but he seemed to understand more than the others that I didn't like the attention. Not anymore, anyway. The bell rang and everyone stood up and started packing up their stuff while I just sat there. Alice turned to look at me.

"Bella, can I walk you to your next class?" she asked me softly. I barely shook my head. "Ok."

She and Rosalie turned and walked out of the classroom. I stood up and gathered my stuff and made my way out into the hallway. I headed down to my second period history class. I saw Rosalie and Alice talking to two boys. The first one was very large. He had a lot of muscles, curly brown hair and brown eyes. He had a frown on his face as he listened to what ever they were telling him. The other boy was just as tall as the first but he wasn't nearly as big. He had wavy blond hair and blue eyes. He looked up and caught me staring. I ducked my head and practically ran into the classroom. I took my usual seat in the back and pulled my knees to my chest. A few minutes later, the two boys from the hall came into my class. They both looked up at me and frowned before they went over to Mr. Davis.

"Mr. Cullen and Mr. Hale, welcome to Forks. I'm Mr. Davis. Here are your history books. You may take the seats by Miss Swan," said Mr. Davis pointing to me. They came over and sat in front of me. The big boy turned and looked at me.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, Alice's brother. This is Jasper Hale, Rose's brother," said Emmett.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella," said Jasper. "If we can do anything for you please let us know. We promise not to hurt you."

I just stared into his eyes for a moment before I ducked my head back behind my hair. I heard them both sigh and turn around to the front. Mr. Davis started his class and I went back to my sketch book. Mr. Davis was droning on and on about the civil war.

"Bella, can you tell me the states that fought for the confederacy?" asked Mr. Davis. I just looked up at him and stared. "Bella, answer my question."

* * *

**Just a few notes about this story. The first few chapters will be pretty short but they should pick up pretty quickly. Mr. Davis is not Peter in this one:) I am open to any suggestions or pointers on this or any of my stories:) Thanks for taking the time to read my stuff!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir, I know it," said Jasper.

"I wasn't asking you, Jasper. I was asking Bella," said Mr. Davis. I could feel my body began to shake as everyone looked at me. Mr. Davis came over to me and knelt in front of my desk. He gently reached out to grab my hand but I pulled away. "Answer the question, Bella."

Sir-" started Emmett.

"No, Bella, answer the question," said Mr. Davis.

I shook my head at him and he narrowed his eyes at me. He just sighed and went back to the front of the classroom. I knew he was frustrated with me. I ducked behind my hair again. Mr. Davis just ignored me for the rest of the lesson. The bell rang and everyone stood up and gathered their stuff up and left. I slowly stood up and gathered my stuff up and walked out of the classroom. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were waiting outside of the classroom. I froze for a split second before I just tightened the hold I had on my books and made my way down the hall. They quickly fell into step with me. I stopped and so did they.

"Bella, we won't hurt you," said Rosalie. I just looked at her. "We understand about the pain."

"You can trust us," said Emmett. I looked over at him and stepped back. He didn't make an effort to step closer to me.

"You don't have to be scared of us," said Jasper. I looked over at him and frowned. I walked past them and they fell into step with me. I stopped again and looked at them, confused. "It's ok. We promise we won't hurt you and we promise we won't let anyone hurt you."

"Please, Bella?" asked Alice. I looked over at her and shook my head slowly.

I walked past them again but they didn't follow me this time. I made my way down to my trig class and took my seat in the back. I ducked my head behind my hair and pulled out my sketch book as everyone else came in. I felt a pair of eyes on me and I looked up and saw the most amazing boy standing in the doorway to the classroom. He was tall with well defined muscles, a strong jaw, pale skin, wild auburn hair and deep green eyes. His eyes peered into me and I felt like I could see my soul in him. He broke his eyes from mine and I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. I followed him with my eyes as he went up to Mr. Varner and handed him his slip.

"Edward, welcome to Forks. I'm Mr. Varner. Here is your book. You may take the seat next to Bella," said Mr. Varner pointing at me.

"Thank you, sir," said Edward in a voice that felt like velvet.

It was soft and sensual and I felt an odd sense of peace roll over my body. He came over and sat down in the seat next to me and turned to look at me and I once again found myself lost in his amazing green eyes. I broke my eyes away and looked down at my sketch book, trying to regain my composure.

"I'm Edward Cullen. You must be the Bella my family has told me about," He said softly. I looked up at him and just stared at him.

"I wouldn't bother talking to her. She doesn't speak," snickered Lauren Mallory. Her voice grated on my nerves. She sounded like a hyena. "I'm Lauren Mallory."

"Edward Cullen," He said ignoring her hand. He looked back over at me. "So Bella, you don't speak?"

"I just told you that," huffed Lauren. Edward ignored her and kept looking at me.

"It's ok, Bella," whispered Edward with a crooked smile. I just looked at him "You can trust me and my family. I assure you that we won't hurt you."

He gave me a wink and another crooked smile before he turned back to Mr. Varner, who had just started class. I tried to focus on my sketch book but I was having trouble. I could feel Edward's eyes on me the whole time. I didn't understand why he and his family felt this need to talk to me. To try to make me feel better. They could never understand. They would never want me to be their friends if they really knew what I had done.

The bell rang and I sat there while everyone stood up and made their way out of the classroom except for Edward. He just sat there watching me. I ducked my head and grabbed my stuff and left the classroom and made my way down the hall with Edward following me. He followed me all the down to the gym.

I ignored him as I went into the locker room. I stop for a split second when I saw Rose and Alice changing into their gym cloths. They both look up at me and smile softly. I just ducked my head and went to my locker and pull out my sweats and long sleeve t-shirt. I went into the stall and strip out of my school cloths and put on my gym cloths. I have done this everyday for over two years. I slipped my gym shoes on and took my school cloths and locked them back in my locker. I went out to the gym. Rose and Alice were standing with Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Everyone else was gathered around Coach Clapp. I head over but stayed far enough back that I won't make contact with anyone.

"Today we are going to play volleyball. I will separate you into four teams. Swan, you know what to do," said Coach Clapp.

I just nodded my head and start my laps around the gym floor. Coach Clapp is the only other teacher besides Mr. Owens that doesn't push me. He lets me run around the gym everyday instead of participating in the games that everyone else does. He separated them all into their teams and they start their games. I just focus on not falling. Falling is what got me into this mess, I thought. Don't think about that, I scolded myself. I clenched my hands into fists and dug my nails into the palms of my hands. That always stops me from thinking to much. Coach Clapp finally dismissed us for the day and I waited until everyone had left the gym before I made my way into the locker room. I grabbed my cloths and went into the stall again. I quickly changed and took my gym cloths back to my locker and locked it. I grabbed my backpack and made my way out of the locker room to the hallway. I froze and frowned with I saw Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Edward all waiting for me.

"Bella, would you like to join us for lunch?" asked Emmett. I shook my head.

"Please?" asked Alice. I shook my head again.

I turned and made my way down the hall to the cafeteria. I knew they were right behind me but I just focused on my feet. I stepped into the cafeteria and went to my usual table in the back. I pulled out my sketch book and pencil and began sketching like always. I could feel the Cullen's and the Hale's looking at me but I didn't look up at them. Someone set a sandwich and an apple in front of me. I looked up and saw Emmett walking away from me. I pushed them both away from me and went back to my sketch.

* * *

**Coming in the next chapter are EM's POV and Edward's POV:) Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

EMPOV

We made our way after Bella into the cafeteria. She took off to a table in the back without getting something to eat. She was already to skinny so I grabbed her a turkey sandwich and an apple. The others went over and sat at a table across the room from Bella. I went over and placed the sandwich and apple on the table and left without saying a word. I went over to the others and sat down next to Rose. I looked back at Bella. She had pushed the sandwich and apple away. I just shook my head and looked back at the others. They had similar looks of concern on their faces.

"So Bella," I said.

"We need to help her," said Rose. I tightened my arm around her. I knew this was difficult for her and Alice.

"Does anyone know anything about her?" asked Edward. I noticed a look in his eye that wonder about his feelings for her.

"This girl in mine and Rose's first period English class said she hasn't spoken a word in over two years," said Alice.

"Someone in my third period Spanish class said she used to be cheerleader until the beginning of her sophomore. Something must of happened to her during the summer of her freshman and sophomore year because they said she quit cheerleading, dropped all her friends. She refuses to speak to anyone and doesn't like to be touched," said Jasper. I turned back to Bella and noticed she was bent over her sketch book.

"She sketches a lot," I said.

"She seems afraid of everyone and everything," said Rose sadly.

"We need to try to help her. Maybe we should talk to Carlisle," said Edward.

"That's a good idea," I said as the bell rang.

The five of us sat there until everyone left the cafeteria. Bella got up and tossed the uneaten sandwich and apple in the trash before she made her way out of the cafeteria. We just looked at each other and got up and followed her. I knew we had to help her. She needed us. I think in a lot of ways we needed her.

EPOV

I followed the rest of my family out of the cafeteria and headed down the hallway to my locker. I put my books from the morning up and saw Bella pulling out her biology and Spanish books. At least we were in the same classes this afternoon. She turned and walked down to our classroom. I followed her close enough to help her if she needed it but not close enough to scare her. The last thing I wanted to do was scare her more than she already was. I made my way into the classroom and over to the teacher.

"You must be Edward Cullen. I'm Mr. Banner. Here is your book. You may take the seat next to Bella," said Mr. Banner pointing out the table in the back.

"Thank you, sir," I said. I went back and sat down on the stool next to Bella. She looked up and I felt my heart break at the lost and lonely look on her face. "Was your lunch good?"

She just stared at me for a moment before she looked back down at her sketch book. I sighed inwardly and turned back to Mr. Banner who had just started his lesson. I'm not sure what it is about Bella that makes me need to help her. I can see the pain she is in and it breaks my heart. Maybe it's because I've seen that same pain in my own eyes. I've seen that pain in Rose and Alice's eyes. In Jasper's and Emmett's eye's. The bell rings and I stand up and gather my stuff up. Bella just sat there and waited until everyone else left. I just waited for her. She gathered her stuff and walked past me and out into the hall. I followed her out into the hall and down to our last class of the day. I followed her into our Spanish class and made my way over to the teacher.

"Mr. Cullen, welcome to Forks. I'm Mrs. Goff. Here is your book. You can take the seat next to Miss Swan but make sure you don't touch her, said Mrs. Goff just loud enough for me to hear.

"Yes, ma'am," I said.

I went over and sat down next to Bella. She had her head bent over her sketch book and had her hair falling down around her shoulders. Mrs. Goff started her lesson and I turned my attention to the front. I tried to focus my attention on the lesson but I couldn't focus on anything but Bella. The bell rang and everyone but me and Bella filed out of the classroom. Bella finally gathered her stuff and shuffled out of the classroom. I followed her out of the classroom and down to our lockers. She grabbed the books she needed and walked out of the school. I followed her until we were out in the parking lot. Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were standing by the cars waiting for me. We all just watched Bella as she walked away from the school.

We all understood the pain Bella felt. We had all been there and done that. Even though we don't know exactly what she went through, one thing was painfully obvious every time we looked into her chocolate brown eyes. She had been hurt and she needed us. I could tell based on the looks from my siblings that they agreed with me. We would not give up on this girl we just met today. We would do whatever we could to help her heal from whatever happened to her. In order to do this, we were going to need Carlisle and Esme's help.

I just shook my head and climbed into my Volvo. Alice and Jasper climbed in with me while Emmett and Rose climbed into his jeep. We pulled out and headed to the house. We pulled up in front and saw a police cruiser parked in front. We all climbed out and headed inside. We opened the front door and found Carlisle and Esme sitting on the couch with a man with dark hair and dark eyes. He looked tired and worried. He looked like a man who had been carrying the whole world on this shoulders and he probably was with Bella.

"Hey, Carlisle," I said.

"Hey kids, this is Charlie Swan. Charlie, these are our kids Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward. They go to school with Bella," said Carlisle.

"It's nice to meet you all, kids," said Charlie.

"You to, Mr. Swan. We were hoping to talk to Carlisle about Bella," I said


	4. Chapter 4

CHPOV

I watched Bella leave the house this morning and I sat down at the table and sighed. I wasn't sure what to do for her. She had shut herself off from me and I didn't know how to help her. I thought that if I gave her some time and space that she would come to me and let me help her but she hasn't. It's been two years and I have seen nothing but my daughter wasting away.

It all started two years ago. In one night Bella went from being happy and carefree to being lost, scared and a shell of a person. I was sitting on the couch watching a baseball game, like I always did. Bella was in Port Angeles buying her art supplies. I heard her truck rumble to a stop in the driveway and a few minutes later the door go thrown open. I jumped to my feet as Bella tried to run past me but I blocked her way. I had to fight back the bile that rose in my mouth when I saw my beautiful girl with bruises and blood all over her. She refused to tell me what happened to her. She refused to say anything at all to me.

I dragged her into the kitchen so I could take pictures to put in the police report. She sobbed silently as I took them. Then she ran to her room and slammed the door shut. I heard the shower turn on and I knew I should stop her but I saw the look in her eye. She couldn't handle this right now. I sat on the floor outside her bedroom door for an hour and listened to her sobbing in the shower. She finally turned off the water and I heard her come back into her room. I knocked on her door and tried to get her to talk to me but she refused.

I let it go thinking she just needed some time. I knew someone had hurt her. I knew she had been raped but I didn't know how to help her without hurting her more. When I heard her screaming out in her sleep, I wanted to take it all away but I didn't know how. For the last two years, I have sat back and watched her slowly wilt away.

I got up and made my way out to my cruiser. I climbed in and headed off to the station. I parked in my spot and headed inside. I went straight to my office and shut the door behind me. I sat down at my desk and pulled out the file I had in my desk. I opened it and looked through the pictures. They were of Bella, taken over two years ago.

I knew I had to do something and I decided that the best thing would be to force her into getting some help. I grabbed my file and made my way out to the front desk.

"Mark, when's the new doctor getting to town?" I asked.

"He's already here. They moved in a couple days ago."

"Ok, I'll be out of the station for the rest of the day," I said.

"Ok," He said.

I took the file and headed back out to my car. It wouldn't be hard to find their house in a small town like Forks. I knew the only house that had been sold in the last year was just on the border of town. I drove out there and parked out front. I grabbed the file and made my way up to the front door. I knocked on the door and waited. A few minutes later, the door opened and I cam face to face with a beautiful woman with light brown hair and blue eyes. She couldn't be more than thirty.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a big smile.

"Is this the home of Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm his wife, Esme. Please come in," she said. She stepped back and I stepped into the house. She shut the door behind me.

"I'm Charlie Swan. I was hoping to talk to him about my daughter," I said.

"Of course," said Esme with a smile. "Please have a seat and I will go get him."

"Thank you," I said.

I went over and sat down on the couch while she made her way up the stairs. She came back down a few minutes later followed by a tall, thin man with wavy blond hair and blue eyes. He didn't look much older than Esme. I stood up and stuck my hand out to him.

"I'm Charlie Swan," I said.

"Carlisle Cullen," He said shaking my hand. "Please have a seat. How may I help you today?"

"It's my daughter, Bella. Something happened to her a couple years ago and she refuses to tell me what it was. In fact, she refuses to speak at all," I said.

"She doesn't speak at all?" asked Carlisle, surprised as Esme sat down next to him.

"Not one word except for a few screams when she sleeps, which isn't often." I said.

"Can you tell me anything that might have caused this?" asked Carlisle.

"All I know is that two years ago last month, she went to Port Angeles to go to an art store to buy supplies. Bella is an amazing artist. She came home and she had two black eyes, bruises on her neck and arms, a busted lip and a broken nose. Her shirt had been ripped open and there was blood on the crotch of jeans. I think she was attacked and raped but she refuses to tell me anything. I managed to take these pictures before she went up to her room and spent an hour in the shower. I tried to talk to her again but she refused to let me in her room. That was the first night she had the nightmares, if you can even call them that. She woke up in the middle of the night screaming. I ran in and found her in her bed thrashing around like she was trying to fight someone off. She started clawing at her arms and I held her down until she woke up. When she did she ran into the bathroom and threw up. She doesn't sleep but every five or six days at this point. She barely eats. She's lost nearly fifty pounds in the last two years. The only sound she ever makes are the screams when she finally does sleep," I explained. Carlisle and Esme looked through the photos of the night that Bella was attacked.

"That poor child," whispered Esme. Carlisle wrapped his arm around her and looked up at me.

"Does she speak to anyone at school?" asked Carlisle.

"No. Her teachers tell me all she does is sit at her desk and sketch. A couple of her teachers have tried to push her into speaking but she refuses. The kids have school had bullied her but she has just shut down," I said.

"Where's her mother?" asked Esme.

"Her mother left us when Bella was two," I said.

"I'm so sorry," said Esme.

"What would you like me to do?" asked Carlisle.

"I don't know," I said. "I just need help. She needs help. I don't know what to do anymore. I thought that if I gave her some time then she would talk to me but she won't. I miss my Bella."

"Charlie, I'm willing to do what I can but you have to understand it wouldn't be easy," said Carlisle.

"I just want my Bella back. Even if it's just a small part," I said through my tears. The front door opened and we all looked over to see five kids around Bella's age came walking into the house.

"Hey, Carlisle," said an auburn haired boy.

"Hey kids, this is Charlie Swan. Charlie, these are our kids Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward. They go to school with Bella," said Carlisle.

"It's nice to meet you all, kids," I said.

"You to, Mr. Swan. We were hoping to talk to Carlisle about Bella," Edward said.

"Did something happen to her at school?" I asked frantically.

"No, we're just worried about her. She's seems so lost," said Emmett as they came over and sat down with us.

"Carlisle, there was real pain in her eyes. I've seen that pain," whispered Rosalie. Carlisle gave her a small nod and turned back to me.

"Charlie, are you willing to let Bella move in here with us?" asked Carlisle.

"Move in?" I asked.

"Yes," said Carlisle. "Look, I can't get into a lot of the details without betraying some trust but my kids, as well as myself and Esme, have a pretty good understanding of what Bella is feeling right now. We've all been through a lot of pain and I think the only way to get to Bella is to let us keep her here."

"I don't know if she would come," I said.

"We'll bring her against her will," said Esme. I looked up at them shocked.

"You would kidnap her?" I asked.

"Yes, I suppose that is the way some might look at it but we can keep her here and force her to deal with her issues. The problem is not going to go away until she does," said Carlisle. "You can sign over custody to us until we get this worked out.

"Ok," I sighed. "Anything for Bella."

"Ok." said Carlisle. He looked over at Emmett, Jasper and Edward. "Go get her. Rose, Alice, go with them and pack her cloths."

"Ok," they all said. I watched them leave the house and I looked back at Carlisle and Esme. Here's hoping this works.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

I slowly made my way out of the school. I could feel Edward's eyes following me as I walked through the parking lot. I didn't trust myself to look at him. I just wrapped my arms around my body and walk back down to the house. I made my way inside and was surprised to see that Charlie was not here. He's always here when I get home. I set my books on the table and went upstairs to my room. I went over and sat in front of my easel and picked up my paint brush.

For as long as I could remember, painting was my life. I was three years old when Charlie caught me drawing on my walls. I thought he would be made but he just smiled and took me to the art supply store in Port Angeles and let me pick out an easel, paints, brushes. I was so excited that I came home and spent every second of the next year painting.

I was distracted from my painting when I heard a noise downstairs. I automatically tensed up and went and hid in the corner of my room. Had he finally come for me again? I ducked my head into my chest. The door opened and I heard several footsteps come into my room and then stop. I looked up and saw Emmett, Edward, and Jasper kneeling in front of me.

"Bella, you have to come with us," said Edward holding his hand out. I shook my head at him.

"Bella, you don't have a choice," said Emmett.

My eyes widen and my body began to shake as I shook my head frantically. I jump to my feet and pushed past them and out into the hall. I found Alice and Rose blocking the stairs. I turned and saw Emmett, Edward, and Jasper blocking the door to my room. I fell to my knees and began sobbing silently into the carpet. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," I screamed. The arms let me go and I fell back to the ground as I faded into the darkness.

_I was running through the streets as fast as I could but I could still hear him behind me. I tripped and fell onto the ground with a loud thud. I tried to scramble to my feet but he was already on me. I pushed at him trying to get him off of me but it was pointless. He pinned my arms above my head and ran his fingers down my chest, ripping my button down shirt open. I could feel the tears pouring down my face as he hovered over me. He ran his hand down to the button on my jeans._

"_Please don't hurt me," I sobbed._

"_Oh, Bella, I have to have you," he whispered. He leaned down and ran his nose along my neck and inhaled. "You smell so good, Bella. Always smell so fucking good."_

"_I want to go home," I sobbed._

"_You be a good girl, Bella, and I will let you go home," he whispered. _

_He quickly undid my pants and pulled them off my body. He ripped my panties off and looked over my body. His eyes grew darker as he pushed my legs apart. He positioned himself between my legs and -_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH," I screamed as I snapped my eyes open.

I sat up in the bed and looked around as I panted. I wasn't in my room at home. I heard people running and I scrambled out of the bed and hid in the corner with my knees pulled up to my chest and my face buried in them. I heard the door get thrown open and several steps before they stopped in front of me.

"Bella, honey, it's ok," said Charlie. I snapped my head up and looked at him. He was standing next to Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice and two people I had never met. "This is Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They are going to help you."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella," said Carlisle.

"Bella, we won't hurt you. It's ok," said Esme in soft motherly voice. I looked back over at Charlie.

"Honey, come downstairs with us," said Charlie holding out his hand to me.

I ignored his hand and slowly slid up the wall. They all stepped back a few steps and I followed them downstairs to the dining room. The table was covered with food. They all sat down leaving an empty seat next to Charlie. I slowly sat down. Charlie fixed my plate and set it down in front of me. I looked at it and back up at him.

"Bella, you have to eat," said Charlie. I shook my head at him. "Did you eat lunch?"

"No, she didn't," said Emmett. I looked over at him and frowned. "Don't look at me like that, Bella. I gave you a sandwich and an apple but you didn't eat either."

"Bella, eat your dinner," said Charlie. I pushed my plate away and shook my head. "Bella, please talk to me."

I shook my head again and pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I could feel everyone's eyes on me but I just ignored them.

"Bella, why won't you eat?" asked Carlisle. I looked over at him and just stared.

"Are you trying to hurt yourself?" he asked. I just stared at him. He sighed and looked back at Esme.

"Bella, you have to eat or you will get sick," said Esme. I just turned and looked at her. "Your stomach acid will start eating through the lining of your stomach causing you to bleed out and die."

"Gross," mumbled Alice as she put her forks down. I barely hid my smirk.

"You don't want that to happen, do you?" asked Esme, ignoring Alice's remark. I nodded my head at her.

"You want to die?" asked Charlie sadly. I couldn't look at him but I nodded my head.

"What happened to you in Port Angela two years ago?" asked Carlisle.

I snapped my head up at him and then to Charlie. I stood up and threw my chair back as I scrambled back. I ran into the living room and saw a file sitting on the coffee table. I went over and opened it and felt my blood run cold. There were pictures of me from that night. Pictures of the bruises on my face, my neck, my arms. Pictures of my torn shirt and blood stained pants. I felt the tears pouring down my face as I looked up and saw them all staring at me.

I turned and ran out of the house and out into the yard. It was dark and I had no idea where I was but I knew I had to get away. I took off running through the trees into the woods. I knew they would be following me. They all wanted to hurt me, like he did. They didn't care about me or they wouldn't have taken me from my home, the only place I feel the smallest bit safe. I tripped as my foot got caught in a root and I fell. I heard a loud snap and my leg was full of pain. I heard the others come running up to me as I fell into the darkness again.


	6. Chapter 6

My leg hurt. My head hurt. My entire body hurt. I felt like someone had placed a fifty pound weight on me. I felt someone squeeze my hand and I snapped my eyes open and pulled my hand away. I looked around frantically and found Charlie sitting next to my bed with tears in his eyes. I looked around and saw Carlisle and Esme sitting on the other side of my hospital bed.

"Bella, your ok," whispered Charlie.

I looked around and shook my head. I pulled the blanket off of me and saw that I had a cast on my left foot. I looked up as I felt my stomach start to turn and I started dry heaving. Someone thrust a bedpan under my face. They had touched me. They had taken my cloths off and put this gown on me. They saw the shame, the scars, and grim on my body. I finally managed to stop dry heaving and Carlisle pulled the bed pan away. Esme came over with a wet rag and went to wipe off my face but I flinched away.

"Bella, honey, you have to let them help you," whispered Charlie. He reached out for my hand but I scrambled away from him.

"We can help you deal with the pain. We can help you deal with the fear," said Carlisle as he knelt down next to Charlie. I just shook my head.

"Bella, what ever happened to you was not your fault," said Esme. I just looked up at her. I ducked my head and let my hair fall into my face.

"We should get you home," said Carlisle. I looked up at him with wide eyes. I looked back over at Charlie, who was looking at the ground. "Charlie, tell her."

"Bella, you are moving in with the Cullen's for awhile," whispered Charlie as he looked up at me. I saw the tears in his eyes. I shook my head frantically. "Honey, you have to. I can't help you. You won't talk to me. You won't let me help you. They can help you if you would let them. I love you, honey, but I can't watch you slowly kill yourself. When you are ready to talk to me, I will be here, ready to listen."

I could feel my tears pouring down my face. He reached out for my hand but I pulled away from him. He just out a strangled sob and got up and left me. My father had left me with people he didn't know. He didn't want me now that he saw how dirty I really was. I was truly alone now.

"It's going to be ok," whispered Esme. I looked up at her and shook my head.

"In time, it will be ok," she said softly.

I just ducked my head as Carlisle set my cloths on the bed. He left but Esme stayed with me. I just looked at her for a minute before I realized that she wasn't going to leave me alone to get dressed. I slid my panties on under my gown and pulled on my bra. I pulled on the yoga pants over my the cast on my foot and slipped my shirt on all while I still had the gown on. I pulled the gown off and laid it on the bed.

Esme went into the hall and brought Carlisle back in. He handed me a pair of crutches and I reluctantly stood up and followed them out of the hospital room. We made our way out of the hospital to a black Mercedes. Carlisle opened the back door for me and I climbed in. He laid the crutches across my lap. Esme climbed into the front seat and Carlisle ran around to the drivers seat. I looked out the window as they drove me back to their house.

They pulled up in front of the large while house a few minutes later. Esme climbed out and opened my door for me. She held my crutches while I slid out of the car. I timidly took the crutches from her and followed them into the house. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rose and Alice were all sitting in the living room. They looked up at me and I ducked my head and let my hair fall into my face.

"Are you ok, Bella?" asked Alice.

"She's ok," said Esme. "She broke her left ankle but she will be just fine."

"Ok," said Alice.

"Alice, Rose, why don't you show Bella to her room?" asked Carlisle.

"Ok," they both said softly.

They gave me a soft smile, which I didn't return. I slowly followed them down the hallway to the guest room behind the living room. I was thankful I wouldn't have to humiliate myself on the stairs at least. I followed them into the new room. It wasn't the room I had been sleeping in before. This room was nice. It had dark purple walls, a large oak bed with white bedding. There was a TV, computer, stereo, not that I would use any of them. I looked over at the window and almost smiled when I saw my easel sitting there. I hopped over and slid my hand down the side of it.

"It's a beautiful easel," said Alice. I turned and looked at her. "Bella, I know you must be scared right now but I promise you, we will not hurt you."

"Bella, I understand how you feel. I've been there," whispered Rosalie as she came over and sat on the bed. "I was fourteen when my birth parents died. I was sent to live with my Uncle Richard and his family. They had a son named Royce. I had been there for three months when Royce came into my room one night. He raped me and beat me so badly I almost died. My Aunt and Uncle rushed me to the hospital and left me there. Carlisle was my doctor and he saved my life, Bella. He brought me into his home and loved me like I was his. I know it's scary, Bella, but you can let us help you."

"My parents abandoned me when I was five in front of a hospital in Mississippi. I was sent to foster care. I was bounced from one horrible home to the next for the next seven years. When I was twelve, my foster parents threw me a little party. They raped me until I passed out. I woke up in the hospital. That's where I meet Carlisle. He brought me home and he and Esme loved me. It was really hard to let them in at first but I slowly learned to," whispered Alice through her tears. "We want to help you, Bella. Please let us help you."

I just shook my head and turned back to my easel. I heard them both sigh before they stood up and left, shutting the door behind them. I sat down in front of my easel and placed my crutches on the wall. I pulled up a blank canvas and opened my paints. I picked up my brush and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes again. I smiled inwardly as I let my brush move along the canvas.


	7. Chapter 7

I let my mind wander as I painted. I thought back to the time when Charlie took me to Disneyworld. I was seven and I had begged him to take me for my birthday for nearly six months straight. I was never one for big birthdays but I was obsessed with Cinderella. I had resigned myself to the fact that I would never get to go. I was in the first grade and we were in the middle of class when suddenly there was a knock on the door. My teacher, Mrs. Gribble, went over and opened the door. Standing there with a big cheesy grin on his face was Charlie. He came in and told me we were leaving on an adventure. He helped me get my backpack and we went out to his car. We climbed in and buckled our seat belts.

Charlie just smiled at me as we pulled up to the airport in Seattle. We ran as we tried to catch our plane, which is not an easy task for me. We barely made it and took our seats. The flight attendant helped me get my seatbelt on. She went up to the front of the plane and announced that our flight was to Florida would be taking off soon. I looked up at Charlie with wide eyes and he just nodded his head. I squealed and practically bounced in my seat the whole way there. We spent four days at Disneyworld. It was the most incredible place I had ever been. My hand twitched with everything I wanted to paint. We came home and I spent a month in my room painting.

I heard a loud gasp and turned around and saw Esme standing in the door to my room. She looked from my painting to me and turned and left. I looked back at my painting. I had painted a picture of me, torn, broken, bleeding, in millions of pieces.

"Bella, why did you paint this?" asked Carlisle. I turned and saw him and Esme looking at me. I just stared at him.

"Is this how you see yourself?" asked Esme. I looked over at her and slowly nodded my head.

"This isn't who you are," said Carlisle as he slowly came over and knelt next to me. I nodded my head again. "Tell me what happened."

I shook my head and looked back at my painting. I pointed to it and then to myself. I looked back at them. They looked from my painting to me with confused looks on their faces.

"Why won't you talk to Charlie?" asked Carlisle as he sat at my feet. I just frowned at him.

"Do you think he won't love you anymore if you tell him what happened?" asked Esme. I looked over at her and barely nodded my head as a tear slipped from my eye. I quickly wiped it away.

"Sweetheart, he loves you. That will never change, no matter what you tell him," said Carlisle. I just turned away and ducked my head. "You had better get ready for school."

"I'm going to wrap your foot with plastic so you can take a shower, ok?" asked Esme.

I nodded my head softly. Carlisle sighed and left us alone. I grabbed my crutches and followed Esme into the bathroom. She started the water and I blushed while I stripped off my cloths under the robe she handed. I wasn't afraid of Esme but embarrassed that she had to see my shame. She wrapped my cast and went to grab my arm to help me into the shower but I cringed away from her. She stepped back and put her hands up. I hobbled into the shower and pulled the door shut behind me. I quickly washed my hair and body. I turned off the water and cracked the door open just enough to pull the towel from the shelf. I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around my body.

I opened the door but kept my eyes down so I didn't have to look at Esme. I hobbles out of the shower. Esme knelt down and took the plastic off my foot. She gave me a soft smile before she left me alone in the bathroom. I went back into my room and went looking for cloths. I pulled on my panties, a bra, a pair of yoga pants and a long sleeve t-shirt with Charlie's flannel shirt of it. I needed him to be close to me right now. I slipped on my sock and tennis shoe on my right foot. I brushed my hair and let it hang in my face. I packed up my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. I grabbed my crutches and hobbled out of my room and down the hall to the kitchen. Everyone was sitting at the table. They all looked up at me but I hid my face behind my hair and sat down. Esme came over and set a plate with toast and eggs in front of me. I looked at it and back up at her.

"Eat," she ordered.

I picked up my fork and took a few bites of my eggs and two bites of my toast before I pushed my plate away. I heard them all sigh but I didn't look up at them.

"Bella, we know this is scary but you can trust us," said Carlisle. I looked up at him and frowned and shook my head at him. "You know, when I was little, my father would beat the living shit out of me for no reason. He was crude and hateful all the time. My mother, bless her soul, died when I was just an infant and he took his grief out on me. I wasn't lucky enough to have a father that loves me the way Charlie loves you."

I just stared at him while he stared at me. He sighed before he finally looked away and I pulled out my sketch book and opened it to the first sketch. I ripped it out and pulled out my pencil. I flipped it over and wrote on the back. I laid it on the table and packed my sketch book back inside my backpack. I stood up and grabbed my crutches and hobbled out of the house, leaving them all behind.

CPOV

We watched Bella as she hobbled out of the house on her crutches. I didn't know how to reach that poor child. I went around the table and picked up the paper she left on the table. It was a sketch of her and Charlie. She had a big smile on her face and her eyes were lit up as he tickled her. He was laughing and had his arms around her. I turned it around and read the note she wrote on the back out loud.

"Charlie wants this Bella back. She can't come back because she is dead. I can't look into his eyes and see the shame and disgust that is there. If he knew what I did… He deserves to have a better daughter than me," I read through my tears. I looked up at the kids and Esme. "I don't know how to help her. She's so lost."

"We can't give up on her," whispered Rose through her tears. "She needs us. Charlie needs us to save Bella. We can't give up on her."

"We won't," whispered Esme wiping her tears off her face.

"Keep pushing her," I said wiping my tears off. "Don't let her push you away. Don't let her keep you out. Ok?"

"Ok," they all said.

They all stood up and grabbed their backpacks and headed out to their cars. I went into Bella's room and grabbed her painting. I went back into the kitchen and kissed Esme goodbye and went out to my car. I climbed in and backed out of the garage. I headed into town and drive straight to the police station. I saw Charlie's cruiser parked in the lot. I parked and grabbed the painting and the sketch and made my way inside. I stopped at the front desk.

"May I help you?" asked the deputy.

"I need to speak to Charlie Swan," I said.

"Is he expecting you?" asked the deputy.

"No, but tell him it's Carlisle," I said. He just nodded his head and went to the office in the back and poked his head in. A moment later, Charlie came rushing out past him.

"Carlisle, did something happen to Bella?" asked Charlie.

"No, Charlie. She's fine," I said. "Can I have a moment alone with you in your office?"

"Sure," said Charlie. He turned to the deputy who was watching us with a strange look on his face. "Mark, hold all my calls unless they are from the school."

"Ok, Chief," said Mark. I followed Charlie back to his office. He shut the door behind me and turned and looked at me.

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"No, but we're working on it," I said. "I wanted to show you the painting Bella did last night."

"Ok," said Charlie. I turned the painting around. He gasp and sat down in one of his chairs. "I don't know what to say."

"I asked her if this is how she sees herself and she nodded yes. Charlie, you need to read what she wrote on this sketch," I said.

I handed him the sketch. Charlie took it and looked at it with a soft smile before he turned it over and read it. His lips trembles and he blinked several times trying to stop the tears from falling as the sprang up in his eyes.

"How can she think I won't want her? She could never do anything to make me not want her. She's so beautiful, just like her mother," whispered Charlie through his tears. I sat down in the seat next to him.

"We are not giving up here, Charlie. She's convinced herself that she is beyond hope. That she's beyond help, ok. We are going to have push her pretty hard. You need to understand that Bella feels like what ever happened to her, is her fault. We all know it's not but in her mind, she did something or said something to the person who hurt her that set them off. I'm not sure how to get her to let us in but we are going to keep trying. I promise not to give up on her," I said softly.

"I can't lose her to, Carlisle. I've already lost her mother. I can't lose my Bella, too," sobbed Charlie.

"I know," I whispered.

I sat with Charlie for a few more minutes while he cried. He had been holding so much of this inside himself for the last two years. He was going to need some help to. After he managed to collect himself, I took the painting and the sketch and went back out to my car. I climbed in and headed to the hospital. I just didn't know what to do next.


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

I slowly made my way down the road into town and to school. A few minutes after I left the Cullen's house, Edward pulled up next to me in his car but I just ignored him. He drove next me the entire way. It pissed me off and made me feel safe at the same time. I wasn't sure which was better. My arms were sore from the crutches but I didn't care. I slowly made my way into the school with the three Cullen's and two Hale's following me. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I knew what they were all thinking. Here comes the freak.

I went down to my locker and put my biology and Spanish books up. I turned and ignored them as I made my way down to English. Rose and Alice followed me right in and took the seats next to me. Angela came in and gave me a soft smile before she looked down at my foot and gasp loudly, causing several people to look at me.

"Bella, what happened to your foot? Are you ok?" she asked.

"She broke her ankle. She'll be ok," said Alice. I just rolled my eyes and pulled out my sketch book.

"How would you know anything about Bella?" asked Angela. I looked up at her. She seemed really upset. "Why are you so interested in her? Why can't you just leave her alone?"

"She needs help. She needs us and we won't let her down," said Rose. I looked between her and Angela.

"She doesn't want help. If she did, she would have asked for it," said Angela.

"Maybe she doesn't know how to ask for it. Maybe she doesn't think she needs it or deserves it but she does because she's incredibly beautiful and we will do everything we can to help her see that," said Alice as she looked over at me and smiled softly.

I just looked at her for a moment before I went back to my sketch. Mr. Owens came in and started his class. I was so confused. Alice and Rose really seemed to believe what they say. They really seemed to think that I deserved to have them as my friends. Was it because they had been through the pain to? Is that why they cared? Did they feel like we were somehow connected to each other through our pain? Were we? Could I really trust these girls I had just meet yesterday? Of course, they did help kidnap me from my home. Taking me from the only place I felt safe.

The bell rang and everyone but me, Rose, and Alice got up and left. Angela gave me a soft smile before she left. I went to grab my backpack but Rose grabbed it for me. I just looked up at her and frowned. She smiled at me and I grabbed my crutches. I followed them out into the hall. Emmett and Jasper were waiting next to the door for us. She handed Emmett my backpack and she and Alice left.

"Lead the way," said Emmett. I just raised my eyebrows at him. "Come on, crip, we ain't got all day."

"Yeah, we got us some learning to do," chuckled Jasper.

I just rolled my eyes and started down the hallway to my history class. Emmett and Jasper flanked me on either side causing everyone to stare at me. I wanted them all to leave me alone but I knew better than hope for that. We made our way into our classroom and took our seat. Emmett laid my backpack on my desk and took my crutches and leaned them against the wall. Mr. Davis came in and saw my foot but didn't say anything. It was a relief. He started his lesson and I focused on my sketch book.

One the bell rang, Emmett handed me my crutches while Jasper grabbed my backpack. Everyone left and I headed for the door. I was almost there when Tyler Crowley stepped in front of me and blocked the door. He had a creepy smirk on his baby face. I took a couple steps back as he raked his eyes over my body.

"Hey, Bella," he said. "Can I walk you to your next class?"

"No," said Emmett. Tyler snapped his eyes over to Emmett and glared at him. I couldn't stop my silent chuckle. Like Tyler could take Emmett.

"I don't think I was talking to you," said Tyler. I looked over at Jasper and rolled my eyes. Jasper snorted and Tyler looked over at him. "Something funny?"

"Yes, your quite funny," said Jasper. I looked back at Tyler. "Let me make this clear to you. Bella doesn't want you or anyone but us around her. Leave her alone or I will make sure you suffer. Understand?"

"Why doesn't she tell me that for herself?" smirked Tyler. Edward stepped in the classroom behind Tyler with a glare on his face.

"She doesn't need to. That's why we are here." snapped Edward. Tyler jumped and I chuckled silently. Edward held out his hand for my backpack. Jasper handed it to him with a smirk on his face. "Shall we, Bella?"

I just nodded and moved past Tyler, who stepped aside. Emmett and Jasper just chuckled to themselves as they walked the opposite way down the hall from me and Edward. I looked over at Edward and caught him watching me. He smiled and ducked his head. I think his ears turned a little pink. We made our way into class and took our seats in the back. He set my backpack on my desk and sat down. Mr. Varner came in and started the class. I opened my sketch book but a note slid onto my desk. I looked over at Edward who was hiding a smirk behind his hand. I rolled my eyes and opened it.

_Favorite movie? _I rolled my eyes as I wrote back to him.

**Movies are stupid. There's no point to them. **I slide the note onto the edge of his desk. He smirks as he opened it. His eyes sadden a little as he read it and writes back.

_Perhaps but sometimes it's nice to escape from reality, even if it's for just a few moments._

**It doesn't help. Reality just slaps you harder in the face when you go back to it.**

_Maybe. I don't suppose you like music?_

**I love music but I don't listen to it anymore.**

_Why not?_

**Well, for one thing I don't have anything that isn't full of love and happy endings. Plus, I don't feel like listening to it. I just want to lose myself in my painting.**

_I'm the same way about my music. It's the only time I don't feel like life is closing in on me._

**Exactly.**

I slid the note to him with a small smile. He just chuckled softly and gave me a smile. I went back to my sketch book and ignored him and Mr. Varner for the rest of the hour. The bell rang and I shoved my sketch book in my backpack. Edward picked up my backpack while I grabbed my crutches. Lauren stood up and turned and smirked at me.

"Bella, what happened to your foot?" she asked in mock concern. I just stared at her.

"She broke her ankle when she was kicking the shit out this girl who flirted with me at the mall in Seattle last night," said Edward giving me a wink. I barely stopped myself from smiling.

"Why were you at the mall with…her?" sneered Lauren.

"We were just hanging out. I guess Bella's the jealous type. I mean all this girl did was say hi to me and suddenly Bella was all in her face. I tried to pull her off the girl before she broke the girl's nose but she is much too strong for me." said Edward. Lauren's eyes were the size of hubcaps. Edward sighed and looked back at me. "Anyway, we had better get to class, baby."

"Yeah, ok…" trailed off Lauren before she left. I just stared at Edward with my mouth wide open. He chuckled at me.

"Sorry, but I am hoping she'll stop stalking me," snickered Edward.

I just rolled my eyes and headed out of the classroom. In all the years I had known Lauren Mallory, I have never meet anyone who shut her down like that. I have seen her in action plenty of times over the years. It was inspiring. Edward and I made our way down to the gym. He walked me in and over to Coach Clapp, who took one look at my foot and started chuckling.

"Swan, did you fall again?" he asked. I nodded my head softly. He just rolled his eyes and laughed loudly. "Go have a seat, Kiddo."

I went over to the bleachers and sat down. Edward put my backpack down next to me and went into the locker room to change his cloths. I pulled out my sketch book and turned it to a new page. I bent over my sketch while everyone came out and Coach Clapp started class. I didn't pay much attention to the class. I could feel Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice looking at me the whole time For some reason, it was starting not to bother me. Coach Clapp dismissed everyone and came over to the bleachers and sat down next to me.

"How are you hanging in there?" he asked softly. I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"I know it's tough to let anyone help you, Bella," he said looking around. "Pain is a funny friend. It pretends to help you when you are down but it takes over your life until it controls everything you do. It's not healthy but it's hard to move on from."

"Bella, you ready?" asked Alice as she and the others came out of the dressing room. I looked over at them and nodded my head.

"Bella, it's ok to let them help you. I know none of the rest of us can but it's ok to let them. It doesn't make you weak to need friends," said Coach Clapp. I just nodded my head at him softly.

Alice picked up my backpack and I stood up and hobbled out after them slowly. I pondered Coach Clapp's words as we made our way down to the cafeteria. Could I trust them? Did they really understand what I feel everyday? Would they still want to be my friend if they knew? I wasn't as confident as he was or they seem to be. I followed them into the cafeteria and followed them over to the table I sat at yesterday. Alice and Rose at with me while the boys grabbed us some lunch. Emmett set a turkey sandwich and an apple in front of me again. I looked up at him and frowned.


	9. Chapter 9

"Eat," Emmett ordered. I pushed it away and bent over my sketch book. He ripped it out of my hands and put the apple in my hand. I looked up and glared at him. "Eat your lunch. You are too fucking skinny."

I shook my head and threw the apple on the table. He folded his arms with my sketch book still in his hand across his chest. We stared at each other for a few minutes before I pulled out a piece of paper from my backpack and wrote a quick note on it and slide it over. He picked it up and read it.

"I can't eat because my stomach feels like I swallowed razor blades. If I eat then I will throw up and I can't let anyone see me like that," read Emmett. He looked up at me and sighed. "That's bullshit and you know it."

I looked around at all of them for a moment. I somehow knew I could trust them. I somehow knew that were the only ones who could understand. Emmett and Jasper had stood up for me in class with Tyler. Alice and Rose helped deal with Angela. Edward treated me like I wasn't a freak in front of Lauren.

I took a deep breath before I stood up and grabbed my crutches. I motioned for them to come with me. I hobbled out of the cafeteria with them following me. We went down to an empty classroom and I shut the door behind me. I turned and looked back at them and they looked confused. I took a deep breath and lifted the hem of my t-shirt up a few inches. I heard them all gasp as they saw the scars on my stomach.

"I can't eat a lot because it hurts," I barely whispered. They gasp and snapped their heads up at me.

"Does Charlie know about the scars?" asked Edward.

"No," I whispered.

"Bella, who did this to you?" asked Edward.

"I can't tell you," I barely whispered.

"Why not?" asked Alice.

"He told me not to. He said if I told anyone he would come back and kill me and Charlie," I whispered.

"You can tell us, Bella. We won't let anyone hurt you," whispered Rose. I shook my head at her.

"Bella, did this person rape you?" asked Emmett. I nodded my head softly.

"Have you seen him since that night?" asked Jasper. I just starred at them. I slowly nodded my head.

"Was it…someone from here in Forks?" asked Edward as he came over and stood in front of me. I nodded my head slowly. "Who?"

"I can't tell you," I whispered.

"Bella, this is not your fault," whispered Rose through her tears.

"Yes, it is. I didn't need the supplies. I had plenty. I just wanted the new oil paints. If I hadn't wanted them…" I trailed off through my tears.

"Bella, this is not your fault. You did nothing wrong, honey," said Alice as she joined the circle around us. "Men like that hurt women like us because they are the ones who are sick. They are the ones who did something wrong."

"I just want the pain to stop," I whispered. "He's everywhere. He followed me everywhere I go. He said he was going to come back. He said he was going to kill me."

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Bella," whispered Edward. He reached out slowly and gently grabbed my hand. I felt a tingle shot through my arm. I looked up at him.

"Do you promise?" I whispered through my tears.

"I promise," he whispered. "But you need to tell Charlie."

"I can't…" I trailed off.

"He's so worried about you," whispered Edward. "He thinks this is his fault. You need to tell him so he can help you, so he can get himself help."

"Will you go with me?" I whispered.

"Anywhere," whispered Edward.

"Can we go now?" I whispered.

"Yes," whispered Edward. I looked up at everyone and noticed them watching me and Edward.

"Will you all come?" I whispered.

"Yes," said Emmett. "We take care of our family. You, Bella, are family."

"Ok," I whispered.

I followed them out to the parking lot. I felt my body began to shake as we got near the cars. I didn't like to be close to people. I guess Edward noticed because he told the others to go with Emmett. He helped me into his car and climbed into the drivers seat. For some reason I felt safest with Edward. He started the car and we headed out of the parking lot. He reached over and grabbed my hand as he drove us back to his house. We pulled up in front of the house. Carlisle's Mercedes and Charlie's cruiser were parked in the drive way. Edward came around and helped me out of the car. The others came up behind us and we slowly made our way inside. Edward opened the front door and I found Carlisle, Esme, Charlie sitting on the couches. My entire body was shaking with fear and shame as they looked up at me. I looked up at Edward with wide eyes. He reached down and gently grabbed my face in his hands. I heard Charlie gasp softly but I was focused on Edward.

"You're ok," He whispered.

"I'm scared," I barely whispered. Charlie gasp again and I knew he had tears running down his face.

"I know you are, Bella, but none of us here will hurt you," he whispered. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I whispered.

I ducked my head and followed him over to the couches. I sat down and he, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper sat around me in a protective circle. I felt safe and loved by people that I barely know.

"Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Bella needs to tell you what happened," said Edward holding my hand gently. "Give her some time to get it all out before you say anything."

"Ok," whispered Charlie.

"I was….co…..coming out of the art store in Port Angeles when I saw him. He smiled at me and he had a bottle of booze in his hand. I got scared because he's not nice when he drinks. So I started walking to my truck but he grabbed my arm. I asked him to let me go. He said no. I turned and kicked him in the leg. He let go of my arm and I took off running but he chased after me," I whispered through my tears. "I tripped and he was on me…..I tried to fight him off but he was too strong…I tried, I swear, I did but…."

"Bella, honey, did he rape you?" whispered Charlie. I nodded my head softly. "Who was it?"

"I can't tell you," I whispered. Charlie came over and knelt in front of me and gently grabbed my free hand. I tried to stop the flinch but he saw it.

"Honey, no matter what he said to you, no matter what he did to you, you can tell me. I will never stop loving you. You're my everything," whispered Charlie through his tears.

"Mr. Newton," I barely whispered. Charlie took a shaky breath. "He followed me from work that morning. He said he loved me. He said I loved him but I don't. He said he would come back for me. He said he would kill me and he would kill you, Daddy."

"Oh, honey, he can't hurt me or you ever again," sobbed Charlie. I threw myself into his arms and he wrapped his arms around me and held me while I sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I so sorry I couldn't stop him. I tried so hard," I sobbed into his shirt.

"Honey, this is not your fault," sobbed Charlie.

I heard the others get up and quietly leave us alone. Charlie just tightened his arms around me and rocked me in his lap. I felt like for the first time in two years, I had my father back. I have finally found the strength to let him in. I finally found the courage to let him love me for who I was now and not who I was two years ago. After several minutes, Charlie wiped the tears off my face and kissed my forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me when he did this?" whispered Charlie.

"I couldn't. I was so scared that he really would come after you. You're all I have. I thought you would blame me for not being stronger," I whispered.

"Honey, I would never blame you for this. This isn't your fault. You know that, right?" he asked.

"I don't know that," I whispered. "He kept saying how I flirted with him and how I lead him on. What if I did without even realizing I did?"

"Bella, men like that will use any excuse to justify what they know is wrong," whispered Charlie.

"I just want him to leave my alone," I whispered. "He follows me sometimes. He shows up at school in the mornings. I don't know what to do."

"I will handle it," whispered Charlie softly. Edward, Carlisle, and Esme came back in and sat down on the sofa's. I just nestled myself into Charlie's arms more.

"Bella, the kids were telling us about the scars. Can you tell me what happened?" asked Carlisle.

"What scars?" asked Charlie.

"He hurt me, Daddy," I whispered. I pulled away and sat on the floor in front of him. I lifted my shirt and showed them the scars. They all gasp loudly.

"Oh my god," whispered Esme.

"Bella, what did he do?" asked Charlie.

"After he was done……he pulled out a box cutter and said he was marking ….me as his."


	10. Chapter 10

CHPOV

"Bella, the kids were telling us about the scars. Can you tell me what happened?" asked Carlisle.

"What scars?" I asked.

"He hurt me, Daddy," Bella whispered. She pulled away and sat on the floor in front of me. She lifted the hem of her shirt and showed them the scars. We all gasp loudly.

"Oh my god," whispered Esme.

"Bella, what did he do?" I whispered through my tears. I could taste the bile in my throat.

"After he was done……he pulled out a box cutter and said he was marking …me as his," Bella whispered.

I clamped my mouth shut to stop the vomit that threatened to come out and jumped to my feet. I ran out of the house and out to my car. I could hear everyone yelling at me to stop but I had to go stop that son of a bitch. I threw my cruiser into reverse and peeled out of the drive way. I slammed it into drive and took off towards Newton's.

He had put his fifthly hands on my Bella. He had hurt her and broken her. He had made her believe that she couldn't talk to me for over two fucking years. He won't leave her alone and I know that I have to protect her. I slammed on the breaks outside of their store and jumped out, leaving the cruiser running. I ran into the store and saw him standing behind the cash register. He took one look at my face and I knew he knows that I know.

"Charlie-" he started but I jumped over the counter and threw him to the ground and staredt throwing my fist into his face.

"HOW DARE YOU? SHE IS JUST A KID. HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU CAN TOUCH HER?" I bellowed in his face.

"Charlie, stop," cried Karen Newton.

"FIFTHLY CHILD RAPING, BASTARD," I bellowed.

"Daddy," whispered Bella. I stopped and turned and see Bella standing with the Cullen's. She has tears pouring down her face. "Stop, Daddy."

"Honey, I'm sorry I didn't protect you," I sobbed as I fell off David Newton. He scrambled away from me but Edward, Emmett, and Jasper grab him before he can leave. Bella comes over to me and wraps her little arms around me.

"Daddy, this isn't your fault. He's a monster. Please don't stop loving me, Daddy," sobbed Bella. I pulled her into my lap and held her tightly.

"I will never stop loving you," I whispered.

"What the fuck is going on?" snapped Karen Newton. I looked up and saw her looking from Bella to David Newton and then to me. She went over to David. "Did…did you rape her?"

"No-" he started but she slapped him.

"Don't fucking lie to me," she snapped. "Do you think I didn't notice how you looked at her? I never thought you would hurt her, you bastard."

"She loves me," he whispered.

"I don't love you. I never loved you. You're a monster," snapped Bella as she lunged for him. I pulled her back "I told you no. I begged you to stop. You told me that I would love it. You told me that I deserved it for teasing you. I didn't deserve any of it."

"You came prancing in here every fucking day acting like a little whore," snapped David.

"I didn't do anything," she snapped. "I didn't ask for you to rape me. I didn't ask for you to cut me. I didn't ask for you to threaten not only me but my father."

"He cut you?" asked Mike Newton. Bella and I turned and noticed Mike, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber and Ben Cheney watching everything.

"Yes," whispered Bella. Mike snapped his head over to his father.

"How could you? What…" he trailed off. "Bella was my best friend. How could you do that to her?"

"She's mine," he muttered. Mike launched himself at him father but Edward pulled him back.

"Mike, this isn't the way to handle this. Bella needs us to be strong for her," said Edward. Mike sank to his knees on the floor.

"I failed you, Bella. You were my best friend and I failed you," sobbed Mike. Bella crawled over to Mike and wrapped her arms around him.

"Mike, you didn't fail me. I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to hurt you," sobbed Bella.

"God, Bella, you needed me and I wasn't there," he cried.

"Yes, you were. You were the one who stood up for me at school when people made fun of me. You have always been there," whispered Bella. Just then the door to the store opened again and Mark and Jacob Black, my other deputy came in.

"Chief, what's going on? We got a call about a fight," said Mark.

"I want David Newton arrested for rape and assault," I said through clenched teeth.

"Who did he rape?" asked Jacob quietly.

"Me," whispered Bella. Mark and Jacob both gasp and looked over at Bella.

BPOV

Charlie pulled away from me and ran out of here. I knew this was going to happen. I could see the rage in his eyes and I knew he was going after David Newton. I looked at Carlisle and Edward. They nodded and Edward swept me into his arms while Carlisle grabbed my crutches and yelled at the others to follow us. We ran out of the house and jumped into the cars. Carlisle speed off after Charlie. We pulled up behind Charlie's cruiser with the others behind us. Edward helped me out and I noticed that the cruiser was still in. I hobbled in after the others and saw Charlie punching David Newton in the face over and over.

"FIFTHLY CHILD RAPING, BASTARD," He bellow.

"Daddy," I whispered. Charlie stop and turn and I saw the pain and guilt in his eyes. "Stop, Daddy."

"Honey, I'm sorry I didn't protect you," Charlie sobbed as he fell off David Newton. He scrambled away from me but Edward, Emmett, and Jasper grab him before he can leave. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Daddy, this isn't your fault. He's a monster. Please don't stop loving me, Daddy," I sobbed. Charlie pulled me into his lap and held me tightly.

"I will never stop loving you," He whispered.

"What the fuck is going on?" snapped Karen Newton. I looked up and saw her looking from me to David Newton and then to Charlie. She went over to David. "Did….did you rape her?"

"No-" he started but she slapped him.

"Don't fucking lie to me," she snapped. "Do you think I didn't notice how you looked at her? I never thought you would hurt her, you bastard."

"She loves me," he whispered.

"I don't love you. I never loved you. You're a monster," I snapped as I felt myself filling up with rage. Rage that I have been suppressing for to long. I lunged for him but Charlie pulled me back. I could feel my body shaking. "I told you no. I begged you to stop. You told me that I would love it. You told me that I deserved it for teasing you. I didn't deserve any of it."

"You came prancing in here every fucking day acting like a little whore," snapped David.

"I didn't do anything," I snapped. "I didn't ask for you to rape me. I didn't ask for you to cut me. I didn't ask for you to threaten not only me but my father."

"He cut you?" asked Mike Newton. I turned and noticed Mike, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber and Ben Cheney watching everything.

"Yes," I whispered. Mike snapped his head over to his father.

"How could you? What…" he trailed off. "Bella was my best friend. How could you do that to her?"

"She's mine," he muttered. Mike launched himself at him father but Edward pulled him back.

"Mike, this isn't the way to handle this. Bella needs us to be strong for her," said Edward. Mike sank to his knees on the floor.

"I failed you, Bella. You were my best friend and I failed you," sobbed Mike. I crawled over to Mike and wrapped my arms around him.

"Mike, you didn't fail me. I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to hurt you," I sobbed.

"God, Bella, you needed me and I wasn't there," he cried.

"Yes, you were. You were the one who stood up for me at school when people made fun of me. You have always been there," I whispered.

Just then the door to the store opened again and Mark and Jacob Black came in. Jacob was a few years older than me. His dad, Billy, was Charlie's best friend before he was killed in a car accident two years ago. Jacob was like my big brother. He had tried to reach out to me numerous times over he past two years but I just pushed him away.

"Chief, what's going on? We got a call about a fight," said Mark.

"I want David Newton arrested for rape and assault," Charlie said through clenched teeth.

"Who did he rape?" asked Jacob quietly. I looked up at Edward, who nodded at me softly. I took a deep breath.

"Me," I whispered. Mark and Jacob both gasp and looked over at me.

"Bella?" whispered Jacob through his tears. "When he did rape you, honey?"

* * *

**I know it's CHPOV and BPOV are nearly the same but I needed to show how much they both were hurting. **


	11. Chapter 11

"August 4th, 2007," I whispered. I heard people gasp and start to cry but I couldn't focus on them.

"What happened, honey?" asked Jacob sitting on the floor in front of me and Mike. Mike turned and wrapped his arms around me.

"I had gone to Twilight Art Supply in Port Angeles. I had just come out when I saw him standing by his car. He had a creepy smile and bottle of booze in his hand. I knew something was off. I started walking to my truck. He grabbed my arm. I told him to let me go. I kicked him in the leg and he let go. I took off running as fast as I could but I could still hear him. I tripped and he was on me. He ripped my shirt open. I begged him not to hurt me. I begged him to let me go. He said he had to have me. He said I smelled so good. That I always smell so fucking good. I begged him to let me go home. He said if was a good girl that he would let me go home. He pull my pants off and raped me. When he was done, he pulled out his box cutter and said he was going to mark me as his. He cut marks into my stomach." I whispered through my tears

"I need to see the mark, honey," whispered Jacob. I stood up and pulled my shirt up a few inches so he could see the scars on my abdomen. I heard everyone gasp.

"You sick son of a bitch," growled Jacob as he lunged for David Newton. Charlie grabbed him and pulled him back. "She was a fucking kid."

"Jake, stop," said Charlie. "We need to get him locked away."

"We don't enough to charge him. It's been two years," whispered Jacob.

"I have proof," I whispered. Everyone turned and looked at me.

"You had better shut that mouth, girl," growled David Newton.

"You can shut the fuck up," growled Mark. He looked back at me. "Bella, honey, what kind of proof?"

"I have the cloths from that night," I whispered. "I have letters that he left for me reminding me of what he would do to me if I told anyone."

"Where are they?" asked Charlie.

"The loose floor board under my bed," I whispered. " I bagged everything."

"Good girl," whispered Charlie. "Jake, Mark, get his fucking ass out of here."

"I want to press charges against him for assault," growled David as Jake and Mark snapped the cuffs on him. Charlie came over and pulled me into his arms.

"I saw you fall and slam your face into the ground," snapped Karen. "I didn't see anyone hit you. Mike, did you?"

"No, Mom," snapped Mike. "I saw him fall. He's always been so fucking clumsy."

"Yeah, he fell," said Angela harshly.

"He should watch where he's going," said Ben with venom laced in his voice.

"It's a shame he hurt himself," said Jessica.

I could feel the tears building in my eyes as I looked at my classmates. I thought they would abandoned me but here they were standing up for me and my family. Jessica looked over at me and smiled softly.

"Seems to me that you need to be more careful, David," snapped Mark.

Mark and Jacob dragged him out of the store. Charlie tightened his arms around me and I finally let it all out. I let out all my fear, all my shame, all my anger. I let him love me. I let him take care of me finally. Something I should have done two years ago.

"Bella?" whispered Karen Newton. I looked over at her. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I didn't think he would hurt you."

"I know," I whispered through my tears. "Thank you for standing up for me today."

"I'm always here if you need me," she whispered. Mike went over and pulled his mother into his arms.

"We both are," whispered Mike.

"Can you forgive me for pushing you away, Mike?" I whispered.

"I was never mad at you, Bella. I knew you had been hurt. I just didn't know it my own father," he whispered through his tears. "Can you forgive me for not being there?"

"You were there. I knew you were watching out for me. I just never told you," I whispered. He just nodded before he and Karen went into the back room.

"Honey, I need to go to the house and get the evidence. I want you to go back to the Cullen's, ok?" said Charlie.

"Ok, Dad," I whispered.

He kissed my forehead and Edward came over to me. He handed me my crutches. I followed him and his family out to the car. I wasn't scared anymore about being around them. I trusted them. Edward helped me inside and placed my crutches in the back seat before he ran around to the drivers seat. He started the car and headed back to his house. A few minutes later, he pulled up in front. He came around and grabbed my crutches and helped me out of the car. We made our way inside the house. I looked up at him.

"Will you….lay down with me? I'm so tired but I'm scared…." I whispered.

"Of course I will." He whispered.

Edward followed me down to my room. I climbed on the bed while he placed my crutches next to the bed. He climbed on next to me. I leaned over and laid my head on his chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and I felt my entire body relax as fell into the first peaceful nights sleep I have had in over two years.

JPOV

I watched as Edward and Bella made their way down the hall to Bella's room. She was so much stronger than I ever thought someone could be. When she first showed us the scars on her stomach at lunch, I had to fight the bile that rose in my throat. That…..thing had marked her. No wonder she shut down the way she did. I knew that Edward was in love with her. Hopefully, Bella would let him in. They both deserved some happiness. Alice and I settle on the couches with everyone else. I pulled her into my arms and held her as we both let our tears fall for our new sister. She was our sister now.

"How could she go through all of that for so long in silence?" whispered Alice through her tears. I tightened my arms around her as I cried with her.

"She thought she was protecting Charlie," said Carlisle softly. "He is a true manipulator. He made her believe that somehow she deserved it, that she somehow asked for it."

"So what do we do now to help her?" Emmett asked.

"First, we need to make sure that both Bella and Charlie know none of this is their fault. I am going to talk to Charlie about a therapist for the two of them," said Carlisle.

"It might be hard to talk Bella into going to therapy," said Rose.

"I think she will go if Edward goes with her," I said. Everyone looked over at me. "I think he loves her."

"I think your right," said Esme. "I think she loves him."

"Me too," said Charlie as he came into the house. He came over and sat on the couch next to Carlisle. "Bella was never the most trusting person, especially when she was little. I think growing up without a mother was harder on her than she ever let on. I see the trust she has for Edward, for all of you."

"Where is Bella's mother?" asked Alice.

"Renee left us when Bella was two." whispered Charlie.

"Did you get the evidence?" asked Carlisle changing the subject.

"Yeah, the bastard had left her a lot of letters over the last two years. We counted nearly four hundred letters," said Charlie as tear slipped down his face. "How could I not see him as a risk? How did I let this happen?"

"Charlie, this isn't your fault. This isn't Bella's fault. This is his fault," said Carlisle. "Look, I know it's been hard to watch her over the last two years. It's only going to get harder for awhile. She's going to need help dealing with this. So do you."

"I know," said Charlie. "I just feel like I failed her. I should have protected her from him. It's my job as her father to keep her safe."

"You did the best you could, Charlie. We all feel like we let people in our lives down. It's important that you are here for her now," said Esme. "We all are here for both of you."

"Thanks," said Charlie.

"Charlie, maybe you should move in here with us," said Carlisle. Charlie looked up at Carlisle.

"Maybe," said Charlie. "That house doesn't feel like home anymore."

"We have plenty of room. Just think about it," said Carlisle.

"I will," said Charlie.

I stood up and pulled Alice to her feet. I wrapped my arm around her waist and led her upstairs to our room. We didn't say anything as we climbed on our bed and cried for our new sister. I just hope we can help her get through the next part because the hardest part is coming.


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

I woke up with the feeling of two strong arms wrapped around me. I tensed for a moment until the events from the night before came rushing back to me. In a lot of ways I felt better after finally telling Charlie what had happened. But at the same time, I didn't know how I was going to face him now that he knew what I had done. I didn't know how I was going to go to school today and face Mike now that he knew what kind of man his father is. I knew that it wasn't going to take long before everyone knew what had happened to me. I wasn't sure I could face all of that yet.

"Your doing some pretty deep thinking," whispered Edward. I turned and looked at him.

"I'm a little nervous about school," I whispered.

"I know," he whispered. "But we won't let anyone hurt you, Bella."

"Why do you all care so much?" I whispered. Edward sighed and rolled over to his back.

"We understand your pain," whispered Edward. "Carlisle and Esme adopted me when I was nine. My life before them wasn't…..pleasant. My birth parents, if you can call them that, had no problems with hurting me. They hit me, beat me, if I looked at them the wrong way. Just after I turned nine, they got really upset with me for getting water on the floor after I took a bath. They beat me so bad that they broke my arm. They didn't think it was a big deal and sent me to my room. I cried all night because of the pain in my arm. The next day I went to school and one of my teachers noticed me cradling my arm. She asked me if I was ok and I told her that I had fallen on the way into school and my arm hurt. She tool me to the nurse and they sent me to the hospital. That is where I meet Carlisle. He took an x-ray of my arm and found the break along with several older breaks. He asked me who had been hurting me but I couldn't tell him. They told me that if I told they would kill me. I believed them. He called the police and they came and talked to me but I still refused to tell. Then my parents finally got to the hospital. I saw the look in my father's eyes. If I went with them, I was going to die so I told the police and Carlisle everything. My parent's called me a liar but the healed breaks and the new break along with the bruises on my legs and back convinced the police that I was telling the truth. They arrested my parents. Carlisle arranged for me to come home with him that night. Emmett and Jasper had already been adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Esme tried to hug me that first night but I freaked out and ran and hid under the table. Emmett and Jasper came under the table with me and sat with me all night. Carlisle and Esme eventually brought us some blankets and pillows but left us alone. Slowly over the next few months I started trusting them. About six months after I came to live with them, my parents agreed to let them adopt me in exchange for lower prison sentence. I've been with them for nine years and I don't think I could survive without them."

"I can't believe your own parents would hurt you," I whispered through my tears.

"They aren't really my parents," said Edward. "She may have given birth to me and he may have contributed to it, but Carlisle was the one who held me when I had nightmares. Esme was the one who made me soup when I was sick. They love us all and they understand that sometimes we just need time to deal."

"Your very lucky to have them both," I whispered. Edward looked over at me.

"Charlie loves you no matter what, Bella. You know that don't you?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered. "But he's all I've ever had. I don't like seeing him hurt because of me."

"Where's your mom?" asked Edward.

"Renee left us when I was two," I whispered. "She didn't want the burden of a child, I guess."

"Your lucky to have Charlie," whispered Edward.

"I know," I whispered.

"We had better get ready for school," said Edward. "Do you want Alice, Rose, or Esme to come help you wrap your cast?"

"Esme," I whispered.

"Ok, she'll be in here in a minute," he whispered. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Don't forget that we won't hurt you, Bella. Ever."

"I know," I whispered.

Edward gave me a wink and his crooked smile before he left me in my room. I just shook my head softly. I didn't understand why they all cared so much but I'm glad they did. They may be the only people who really understand how I feel.

EPOV

After I left Bella's room, I went down to the kitchen. I knew Esme would already be up and making breakfast. It was just what she did. I walked into the kitchen and found her, Carlisle, and Charlie. She was standing in front of the stove while Carlisle and Charlie were sitting at the table.

"Esme, Bella wants you to come help her wrap her cast so she can shower," I said. Esme turned and smiled at me.

"Ok, can you watch the bacon?" she asked.

"Sure," I said. I went over to the stove while she went to help Bella.

"How did she sleep?" asked Charlie.

"Good," I said. "She didn't have any nightmares."

"That's good, I guess," said Charlie. I turned and looked at him. He looked so tired.

"Charlie, you know she was just trying to protect you, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know," sighed Charlie. "But it's my job to protect her. Not the other way around. I should have seen the signs. I should have known that he was a fucking creep."

"Charlie-" started Carlisle.

"How?" I asked. Charlie and Carlisle both looked up at me. "How could you have known? Did he act inappropriately around her while you were there?"

"No, but-"

"Did he make crude comments or gestures to her in front of you?" I asked.

"No."

"Then how should you have known?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Charlie.

"Charlie, men like that are good at hiding their true faces. They are manipulators. He has convinced Bella that she somehow encouraged him, flirted with him, gave him the go ahead to hurt her. Believe me when I say that Bella has a long road ahead of her. She's going to need you to be strong for her," I said. Carlisle gave me a small smile before he turned to Charlie.

"Charlie, Edward's right." said Carlisle. "You and Bella both need to find someone to talk to.

The only way you and she can heal, is to work this out in therapy. Both you and Bella have been hurt by him. Bella needs you to be strong but she also needs you to tell her how you feel. It's ok to be angry with him. It's ok to be angry with yourself. It's even ok for you to be angry with her for not telling you right away. "

"Who do we talk to?" asked Charlie.

"I know a guy in Seattle who deals with kids in Bella's situation," said Carlisle, giving me a look. I knew exactly who he was talking about. "He's helped both Rose and Alice. I think he would be able to help Bella."

"Ok, I'll talk to her," said Charlie.

"Talk to me about what?"


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

Esme came in a few minutes after Edward left. I followed her into the bathroom and she started the water. I kept my head ducked as I stripped off the clothes I had been wearing since yesterday. Esme wrapped my cast and slowly reached out and held my arm while I stepped into the shower. I let the hot water run over my body. I quickly washed my hair and turned off the water. I grabbed the towel and dried off. Esme held onto my arm and helped me out of the shower.

"Do you need me to help you get dressed?" she asked softly.

"If you don't mind," I whispered.

"I don't mind," she whispered. She handed me my crutches and we went into my room. "What would you like to wear?"

"Just some yoga pants and a t-shirt," I whispered. "With the cast and everything."

"Of course," chuckled Esme. She pulled out a black pair of pants and a white shirt from my drawers. "This ok?"

"Yeah," I whispered. She handed me the cloths and a pair of panties and a bra. "Esme?"

"What?" she asked as I slipped the panties over the cast and pulled them up.

"Is Charlie mad at me?" I whispered softly.

"No, sweetheart," she whispered. "He's just worried about you. He loves you so much. He just doesn't know how to help you. We will help him figure it out."

"Why do you all care do much?" I whispered. She didn't say anything as she helped me pull the pants up over the cast. I slipped the t-shirt on while she sat on the bed.

"I was married once before," said Esme softly. I sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "He was a horribly abusive man but I didn't see it until after we were married. I was young and stupid, just barely eighteen. We had only been married a few months when he hit me the first time. He had come home from work and I didn't have dinner ready. He just started hitting me. Afterwards, he apologized and promised that it would never happen again but it did. A couple weeks later, I was out shopping with a girlfriend. I guess I was later than I should have been because he was waiting for me by the door when I came home. He had his belt in his hand and I knew that I was in trouble. I tried to run out of the house but he grabbed me and dragged me into the bedroom. He threw me on the bed and whipped me for what felt like ever. Once he was done, he raped me. He apologized again and swore it wouldn't happen again but I knew I had to leave him. I saw the look in his eyes. He got off by hurting me. So when he left for work the next morning, I packed what I could fit into one suitcase and left. I couldn't go to any of my friends houses because that was the first place he would look. I couldn't go to my parent's home because they would see my shame. So I hitched my way from New York to Chicago and started a new life. Then I found out I was pregnant. I was so incredibly happy to have that baby. He was my chance for a new start. I thought I was doing everything I should to hide myself from my husband but he found me. I was five months along. I was coming out of the coffee shop I was working in when he grabbed my arm and started dragging me to his car. I fought against him and he hit me. I fell to the ground hard. He looked down at me and I saw the rage in his eye. He was going to kill me. He kicked me in the stomach over and over. He just wouldn't stop. Suddenly, he was being thrown to the ground. I looked over and I saw Carlisle beating the living shit out of him. A couple of people had stopped to help me. They called the police. Carlisle came over to me and held me while I just sobbed. The police arrested my husband and I was taken to the hospital. I went into labor early from the kicks to my stomach. Carlisle never left my side. My son, Matthew, was born weighing barely a pound. He lived for 69 hours before he died. I was devastated. I needed my son. He was my second chance at life. I buried him a few days later. I was standing on this bridge. I was fixing to jump when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Carlisle. He was standing there with tears pouring down his face. He begged me not to leave him. He told me that at he needed me. I just knew that I needed him to so I stepped away from the ledge. We went back to his apartment and we spent the entire night talking. He told me about his childhood and I told him about mine, about my husband. Slowly over the next few months I started to fall in love with him. He held me while I testified against my husband. He held me while they sentenced him to 25yrs for the murder of my son. A year later, he proposed to me. We were married a few months later. Emmett came to us a few months after that. Then Jasper, Edward, Alice, and then Rose. You see, Bella, we all understand how you feel. We've been there and we want to help you. We care about you. We consider you and Charlie to be members of our family."

"You do?" I whispered. She smiled softly.

"Yes, we do," she said. "Now, let's go get you some breakfast. You need to eat, even if it is just a little bit at a time."

Esme handed me my crutches and I followed her out of the bedroom down to the kitchen. I could hear Carlisle and Charlie talking. I could hear the pain in Charlie's voice even if I couldn't make out the words they were speaking. I felt the twinge of guilt for putting him through this. I felt the twinge of guilt for telling him and at the same time not telling him for so long.

"Ok, I'll talk to her," said Charlie.

"Talk to me about what?" I whispered. He, Carlisle, and Edward all looked over at me.

"About you and I starting therapy," said Charlie. I started to shake.

"No…..I….can't……" I trailed off as I felt the tears building in my eyes. Edward ran over and pulled me into his arms. I felt my entire body relax.

"Calm down," whispered Edward.

"Please, I can't tell anyone else what I did," I cried softly.

"Honey, you did nothing," said Charlie.

"I had to have done something," I whispered. "He said-"

"I don't give a shit what that monster said," said Charlie firmly. He came over and gently put his hands on my face. "You listen to me, Bella. You did nothing to deserve this. You did nothing to encourage him in any way. He is a monster. He is the only one to blame for what happened."

"But-"

"No," he whispered. "Did you tell him no?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Then you have no reason to feel guilty. Honey, you have to talk to someone. You can't keep all this inside of you again," whispered Charlie.

"I can't….." I trailed off. "I can't do it alone."

"You won't be alone," whispered Charlie. "Look around. You have me, Edward, Carlisle, Esme. You have Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice. If you will let us, we will help you."

"I…." I trailed off. I looked around at everyone. "Can I think about it?"

"Yes," whispered Charlie. "Now, you need to eat."

"I can't eat a lot," I whispered.

"Why not?" asked Carlisle as we all down.

"My stomach hurts. It feels like I have razors or something in there. If I eat to much, then I get nauseous and I throw up. I don't like throwing up," I whispered.

"Have you tried eating several smaller meals instead of three bigger meals?" asked Carlisle.

"No, but I don't get very hungry," I whispered as I looked down.

"I want you to try to eat little meals," said Carlisle. "Just a few bites at a time. Carry some crackers or whatever with you so you can snack during the day. I can write a note for school, if I need to."

"Ok, I'll try," I whispered. I looked over at Charlie. "What's going to happen to him?"

"He's being arraigned this morning in front of Judge Volturi. He could get bail but I am going to try my hardest to stop that. We are charging him with rape, harassment and assault."

"Oh," I whispered.

"I won't let him hurt you again, honey," whispered Charlie.

"I know," I whispered. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" he asked.

"For not telling you," I whispered through my tears.

"I'm not mad, Bella," whispered Charlie. "But I'm hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me when he hurt you."

"It's not that I don't trust you, Dad," I whispered. "I didn't want to hurt you. I thought that if you knew what happened that you wouldn't love me anymore. You're all I have, Dad. I can't lose you."

"Honey, you will never lose me," said Charlie, pulling me into his lap. "No matter what happens to you, I am always going to be your daddy. You're my best girl."

"You're my best guy, Daddy," I cried softly.

"Bella, we need to head to school," whispered Edward.

"Ok," I whispered.

I hugged Charlie one more time before I took the crutches from Edward. Here goes nothing, I thought as I followed them outside.


	14. Chapter 14

I will admit that I was scared shitless as we drove up to the school. Having lived in Forks my entire life, I knew it was only a matter of time before everyone knows what he did to me. I felt bad for Mike, who was going to be branded the son of a rapist, but I would do my best to help him. It was the least I could do for how much I had hurt him by pushing him away for two years.

Edward parked his car next to Emmett's jeep. He came around and opened my door for me. He held his hand out to me and helped me out of the car. He handed me my crutches and the six of us headed into the school. They flanked me again but this morning I didn't mind as much.

As we made our way into the school, several people stopped and stared at us, at me. I kept my head down as I followed everyone to my locker. Mike, Jessica, Ben, and Angela were waiting for us. They all looked up and smiled softly. Mike looked like he had been up all night and I immediately felt bad for him.

"Hey, Bella," said Mike softly. "How are you today?"

"I'm ok," I barely whispered. "You?"

"Been better," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"You didn't do anything to be sorry for, Bella," Mike whispered. "We have to get to class. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Maybe we can join you for lunch?"

"Sure," I whispered.

Mike just smiled before he, Jessica, and Ben headed off to their first class. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all hugged me before they headed to theirs. Rose grabbed the books I needed from my locker and I followed her, Alice and Angela down to English. We took our seats in the back. As everyone came filing into the classroom, I found myself getting more and more nervous.

Mr. Owens came in and started his class. I pulled out my sketch book and started sketching. I could feel my nerves flow off of me as I sketched. Sketching was always my escape from reality. I guess that may not be a good thing necessarily but right now it was all I had. As soon as the bell rang, everyone stood up except for Angela, Rose, and Alice. Once everyone was out, they stood up as I did.

"Bella, can I take your bag for you?" asked Angela.

"I guess," I whispered. Mr. Owens gasp and snapped his head up at me.

"Bella?" he whispered. "Did….did you just talk?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"It's nice to hear your voice again," he said softly. "Are you ok?"

"Not really," I whispered. "I…..I'm sorry for…..shutting down."

"Hey, don't be sorry," he whispered. "All that matters is that you are working on it."

"I….I've read a couple books that I think you might like," I whispered as I looked at my feet.

"You'll have to bring them to me," he said softly. I looked up and saw a smile on his face.

"I will," I whispered. "We had better get to class."

"Ok," said Mr. Owens. "It's really nice to have you back, Bella."

"Thanks," I whispered.

I followed Angela, Rose, and Alice out of the classroom. Jasper and Emmett were waiting for me. Angela handed Emmett my backpack and gave me a smile before she left for her next class with Rose and Alice. Emmett, Jasper, and I made our way down to our history class. We took our seats in the back and I pulled out my sketch book. I could still feel everyone watching me as they came in. I wasn't sure how many of them knew about me and how many of them were just staring at the freak. Mr. Davis came in and started his lesson. He was still talking about the civil war today, which I found boring.

"Bella, can you tell me what year the civil war ended?" he asked softly. I looked up at him and felt my body begin to shake slightly. I looked over at Emmett and Jasper. They both nodded at me softly. I took a deep breath.

"1865," I barely whispered. I heard several gasp but I just looked down at my sketch book.

"Thank you, Bella," whispered Mr. Davis.

I just nodded my head and went back to my sketch. Mr. Davis went on with his lecture but nobody was really paying attention to him. I could feel all of their eyes on me. I clenched my fists and dug my nails into my hands to stop the panic from rising up inside of me. Emmett reached over and placed his hand on my back softly. I looked up at him and he gave me a soft smile and a wink. I tried to return the smile but it was hard to push back the fear I still felt.

The bell rang and everyone slowly stood up and left the classroom but not before they all looked over at me. I just ducked behind my hair and tried to ignore it. Jasper picked up my backpack while I grabbed my crutches and followed them to the door.

"Bella," said Mr. Davis. I looked back at him. "It's nice to have you back."

"I'm not back yet," I whispered.

"Part of you are," he said. "It's hard to let the pain go but it's harder to keep it all in. I don't know why you decided to start talking again but I know that we all missed you. I hope you can work through whatever you need to in order to move on."

"I hope so too," I whispered.

I turned and followed Emmett and Jasper out into the hall where Edward was waiting for me. He grabbed my backpack from Jasper as we started down to trig. I could hear everyone whispering 'Bella talked today' and 'I heard that she killed someone.' I chuckled silently at that one. Things people will believe.

Edward and I went into our classroom and took our seats in the back. Everyone came in after us and took their seats. Lauren gave me a disgusted look and went to say something but Mr. Varner started his class. He gave us a pop quiz over the chapter we had been learning. It wasn't very hard. I finished after about ten minutes. I hobbled up to his desk and handed my test. I went back to my seat and pulled out my sketch book and spent the rest of the hour lost in my sketch.

Slowly everyone else finished their tests and went back to their seats. Then the whispering started again. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore it all but it was hard. I used to be friends with most of these people. Of course, I guess it was my fault that we weren't friends anymore. I was the one who withdrew from them all. I was the one who shut down but it's not like they really cared anyway. They were the ones who called me a freak, a loser, a bitch, and other names over the past two years. They were the ones who pretended not to see the pain in my eyes.

The bell rang and Lauren got up and smirked at me.

"So Bella, I hear you are quite the whore."


	15. Chapter 15

"So Bella, I hear you are quite the whore," she smirked. Everyone stopped and looked at us, including Mr. Varner. "What's the matter, Bella? I've heard about the affair you had with Mike's dad."

"Lauren-" started Edward but I stopped him.

"I didn't have an affair," I whispered. "He raped me."

"Sure, he did," laughed Lauren.

"Lauren, get the fuck away from Bella," snapped Mike as he came into the classroom with Jessica, Angela, Ben, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice following him.

"Mike, how can you defend her?" asked Lauren.

"Because she's telling the truth," said Mike. "I was there yesterday. I know what really happened. If you weren't such a bitch, you would have seen, as I have, that Bella has been hurting for the past two years. It's time that we are here for her."

"Why should we?" snapped Lauren. "She dumped us, remember?"

"She was hurting," said Jessica. "Just because you can't let go of your pride, is no reason to be such a bitch."

"We were all hurting," said Lauren. She looked over at me. "You were one of my closest friends. You just pushed me away."

"Closest friend?" I whispered. "Is that why you spread rumors about me? Is that why you called me a freak? I'll admit that I haven't handled any of this the way I should have but I didn't know how to handle it. I felt like if I kept it all inside that I wouldn't hurt my friends and my Dad. I didn't want you to see me as weak."

"You could have told us," said Lauren. "We would have helped you."

"You didn't help me when Tyler cornered me everyday for a month and tried to grope me," I snapped. "You didn't help me when Tanya Denali and Victoria Connors called me a freak and a bitch everyday for a year. Why? If I was your closest friend, Lauren, why didn't you help me then? Mike did. Jess and Ang did. Hell, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper helped me with Tyler just yesterday. They've known me like five minutes but I've known you my entire life."

"I don't know why," snapped Lauren. "You think it was easy watching you hide from us? You think it was easy when you stopped talking to me?"

"No, I don't," I whispered. "But you have no idea what I feel every second of the day. The shame, the guilt for not being stronger. The fear I felt every time I saw him standing outside the school. Every time I would find a new letter sitting in my locker or on my bed. He fucking broke into my house so he could leave me letters. Do you know what he said to me those letters, Lauren?"

"No," she whispered.

"He said that if I told anyone what he did to me that he would come after me again. He would kill me. He would kill Charlie. He said he would make me watch while he hurt ….you. I couldn't let him do that to you, Lauren," I cried. "Don't ever fucking doubt my loyalty to my friends. I put up with a hell of a lot for you."

I turned and hobbled my way out of the classroom. I could hear her crying but I didn't care at this moment. She stopped being my friend when she started calling me names. I knew Edward and the others were right behind me but I didn't look back as I made my way into the gym. I couldn't look at them right now. I hobbled my way over to the bleachers and sat down. Edward set me back pack down and went into the locker room. Coach Clapp came over and sat down next to me.

"I hear you've been quite the chatter box today."

"I suppose," I whispered.

"It's nice to hear your voice again," he whispered.

"Have you heard the rest?" I whispered.

"You mean about you killing someone?" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I heard about him. You know when I was little, I used to think life was so easy. I mean you just get to play all day, eat as much as you can, and have fun. It wasn't until I was older that I realized how much life sucked."

"Why?" I whispered.

"When I was sixteen, two men broke into our house. They tied me and my father up and raped my mother in front of us for hours. They killed her before they moved to my father. I watched as he was killed in front of me. They untied me and stabbed me seven times in the chest. I laid on the floor, barely alive for hours before the police came. I went to the hospital and spent a month recovering from the physical wounds but the emotional wound were harder. My parents and I were really close to each other. It was really hard to lose them. I was sent to foster care but I just minded my own until I aged out of the system. I went to school at UW. That's where I met my wife, Victoria. She saved me, Bella. She helped me find someone to help me deal with my pain. She loved me even though I didn't feel worthy of her love. If you let us, we will do the same," whispered Coach Clapp through his tears.

"You're lucky to have her, Coach," I whispered. "But I don't have anyone who loves me like that."

"Sure, you do," said Coach Clapp as Edward and everyone came out of the dressing room. "You can call me James, Bella. You've earned the right to be treated like an adult."

"Thank you, James," I whispered.

"Your welcome, Bella," he said. "Just don't over think what you feel in your heart. It really is nice to have you back."

"It feels nice to be back," I whispered.

James smiled and made his way out to the gym to start class. I pulled out my sketch book and bent over it and started sketching. James had been through so much. I guess it makes since why he never pushed me. Why he always gave me space. He understood why I felt so lost. He understood my pain.

James finally ended class. He came over and sat next to me while I waited for the others to come out. Alice grabbed my backpack while I grabbed my crutches and hobbled after everyone. We made our way down to the cafeteria. As soon as we walked in, everyone stopped and stared at me. I just ducked my head behind my hair and went over to the table in the back. Rose and Alice sat with me while the boys grabbed us some lunch. Edward handed me some yogurt and a banana as he took the seat next to mine. Mike, Jessica, Ben, Angela, and Lauren came over to us. Everyone but Lauren sat down. She was had her head ducked down.

"Bella, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Why?" I whispered. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Because I wasn't the friend you deserved," she whispered as her tears fell down her face. "I should have been a better friend like Mike and Jess were. I should have stood up for you. I should have…."

"I shouldn't have pushed you away," I whispered. "I just didn't know how to handle it."

"But if I hadn't been so selfish," she cried.

"If I had never gone to the art store," I whispered. "If I hadn't said hi one day. I f I hadn't smiled. I f I hadn't worn a certain shirt."

"Bella, you didn't do anything to provoke him," said Edward.

"I can't know that," I whispered as Lauren sat down at our table. "Maybe I flirted with him and didn't even realize I was. Maybe I smiled too much or maybe I did dress like a whore."

"Bella-" started Mike.

"No," I snapped. "You don't know. He told me. He told me how I made him want me. He told me how I teased him. This is all my fault."

I stood up and grabbed my crutches and hobbled out of the cafeteria with them all calling after me but I just ignored them. I walked out of the school and made my way across the parking lot. I headed back to my house but I didn't bother go in. I walked past it and went down to the river. I sat down on the tree that had fallen over years ago. Charlie and I used to come down here and go fishing. Back when we used to be happy. Back before I hurt him. I heard a noise behind me and turned.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.


	16. Chapter 16

"I heard you got upset at lunch and stormed off. I knew you would come here," said Charlie, sitting down next to me. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," I whispered. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Did he make bail?"

"No," said Charlie. "He was held without bail. He is considered a flight risk."

"Good," I whispered.

"Bella, I think we should go into therapy," whispered Charlie. I pulled my knees up to my chest. "I know you are scared. So am I but I think we need to do this if we ever want to get even a small part of what we had back."

"Ok," I whispered. "I'll go."

"Good," he whispered.

"Do I have to stay with the Cullen's?" I whispered.

"Yes," he whispered. "But I'm thinking about moving in too."

"You are?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Yes, this house hasn't felt like home in awhile," he said. "Carlisle and Esme offered to let me move in and I think I am going too."

"Oh," I whispered.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I whispered.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Do just not want to be alone with me now that at you know?" I asked.

"Honey, of course I do. I just think it would help us both to be around people who understand. They can help us both if we will let them."

"You don't hate me now that you know what I did?" I whispered through my tears.

"You didn't do anything," whispered Charlie as he wiped the tears off my face. "I could never hate you, Bella. I love you so much. I just don't want to lose you again."

"I'm sorry I shut myself away," I whispered. "I just didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want him to hurt you."

"You know, you've always been too protective of me," chuckled Charlie. "When you were little you would remind me to eat lunch. You would remind me to do the laundry. You've protected me enough. You've taken care of me enough. It's my turn to take care of you."

"Do you think it would have been easier of she hadn't left us?" I whispered.

"No," said Charlie as he wrapped his arm around me. "I loved Renee but she didn't want this life. Renee had a difficult childhood, Bella. She didn't have parents that let her be her. They tried to force her into their lifestyle and when she came to Forks, she said she felt free for the first time but I think eventually she felt like she traded one collar for another. She tried to stay, Bella. She just didn't know how to be a mom. Besides, I think we've done pretty good without her."

"I suppose," I whispered.

"I know it's hard, honey, but we'll make it," said Charlie. "I mean you did manage to survive ballet."

"Barely," I chuckled. "I think that was my first broken leg."

"Yes, it was," chuckled Charlie. "I think it was the first for Lauren and Jessica, too."

"I still can't believe I took them all out like that," I whispered.

"You were never a dancer," he said. "You have always been an artist."

"I love to paint," I sighed. "It makes me feel relaxed."

"It always did," chuckled Charlie.

Charlie and I spent another hour by the river talking about art. He just smiled as I talked about the different techniques I wanted to try soon. Eventually, we got up and made our way to the house. I waited while Charlie packed a bag to take over to the Cullen's. The more I thought about it, this house didn't feel like our home anymore. That made me a little sad.

We loaded into the cruiser and headed over to the Cullen's. Charlie helped me out of the car and handed me my crutches. I followed him inside. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose were all sitting on the couches. They all looked over at me but I just ducked my head and hobbled into my room.

I sat down at my easel and placed a blank canvas on it. I stared at it for a minute trying to see the picture in my head. I closed my eyes and picked up my brush. I opened my eyes and lifted my brush to the canvas and let it move.

I thought back to when Charlie and I used to sit down by the river. He usually had a fishing pole in his hand. I would usually just sit next to him and sketch or read. We never had to speak. We never had to worry about what the other person was thinking. It was just us. I miss that.

"Nice painting," said Edward. I turned around and saw him standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks," I said. I turned back to my painting. I had painted me and Charlie sitting by the river. "This river is located just behind our house. We used to go out there all the time. He would fish and I would sketch or read."

"It seems like a nice place," he said as he came over and stood next to me. "We moved here from Seattle. There was this park a few blocks from our house. I used to go sit and write my music. It was the only place quiet enough for me to hear the music in my head."

"What do you play?" I asked.

"Piano mostly," he said sitting on my bed. "I started playing after I moved in with Carlisle and Esme. I had been having a really bad night and I was wondering around the house, avoiding sleep. I sat down at their piano and started pushing the keys. I liked it so I put my all my fingers on the keys and looked up at the music. I could see it in my head so I started moving my fingers. A few minutes later, Carlisle and Esme came running down the stairs. I thought they would be pissed with me but they weren't. They signed me up for lessons the next day. I love to play."

"That sounds like me and painting," I said. "I was three when Charlie caught me drawing on my bedroom walls. I thought for sure he would be pissed but he just chuckled and took me to Port Angeles. He bought me this easel, canvas, paints, brushes, chalk, everything I needed, including my first of many sketch books. From that moment on, painting has been my life. He signed me up for a couple kids art classes at UW but they didn't teach me anything I couldn't learn from a book."

"Charlie sounds like a good guy," said Edward.

"He's the best guy," I said as I turned and looked at him. "It wasn't easy for him raising me all by himself. He worked really hard to give me everything he thought I should have. I was always taken care of . I always came first. I used to draw him pictures and leave them in his lunch box. When I got old enough to cook, I would make us dinner every night. He would watch some game while I did my homework or sketched. I missed him over the last couple years."

"You have him back now," said Edward. Esme came over to the door.

"Dinners ready," she said.

"Ok," said Edward.

She just smiled and left. I grabbed my crutches and followed Edward out of my room and into the dining room. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I went into the kitchen and washed the paint off my hands. I went back out and took the seat next to Charlie. He fixed my plate and set it in front of me before fixing his own. I sighed and picked up my fork and took a small bite of my food.

"How was school today?" asked Carlisle.


	17. Chapter 17

"How was school today?" asked Carlisle. Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice all looked over at me. I ducked my head into my chest and hid behind my hair.

"It was fine," I said. "How was work?"

"It was fine," said Carlisle, looking over at me. "Did you talk to anyone?"

"Yes," I whispered as I set my fork down.

"You did?" asked Charlie.

"A couple teachers, Mike, Ang, Lauren," I whispered. "So what kind of doctor are you?"

"Did they give you any trouble?" asked Charlie.

"No."

"Liar," said Emmett. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't look at me like that, Bella. Lauren gave you shit."

"It doesn't matter," I said.

"What did she say?" asked Charlie.

"It doesn't matter," I said again. I looked over at Esme. "What do you do?"

"I'm an interior designer," said Esme.

"Bella-" started Charlie.

"Do you enjoy it?" I asked interrupting Charlie. I heard him sigh but I ignored it.

"Yes, I do," said Esme with a smile. "It's nice when you see the joy on someone's face when they walk in to their home or business and find themselves at home."

"That's really sweet," I said.

"Bella, what did she say?" asked Charlie.

"It. Does. Not. Matter," I said through gritted teeth.

"She said-" started Emmett but I slammed my hand on the table causing them all to jump.

"IT DOES NOT MATTER!" I screamed.

"Ok," chuckled Emmett. "It doesn't matter. You are such a bitch sometimes."

"I know," I said. "You are a pushy asshole."

"I know," smirked Emmett. I just rolled my eyes. "You know, Belly, one day your eyes are going to get stuck when you roll them."

"Well, Emmy," I smirked. "One day, my foot's going to get stuck in your ass when I kick it. Of course, I will probably just break it again and it would be all your fault. Then you will owe me a lifetime of servitude."

"Well, Belly Button," chuckled Emmett. "If you did break your foot in your futile attempt to kick my very nice ass, then it would be your own fault for starting a fight with me. You are smarter than that."

"Perhaps, Emmy Lou, but since I plan on fighting dirty and getting Rose, Alice, and possibly Esme to help me, I think it is pretty clear that I will kick your skinny, flat, ass. Then you will have to be all of our slaves," I said. Everyone looked from me to Emmett while suppressing their smiles.

"Belly, my Rosie wouldn't fight against me," said Emmett.

"Sure I would," said Rose. Emmett gasp and looked over at her.

"Rosie?" he asked.

"If you think I won't join forces with my girls to take you down, then you don't really know me at all, Emmy," smirked Rose.

"I would help them," chuckled Alice.

"Me too," smirked Esme. Emmett narrowed his eyes at all of us.

"Well, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, and Charlie would help me," smirked Emmett.

"Sorry, son," said Charlie. "You're on your own. I won't go near Bella when she's that pissed off."

"I'm with Charlie," said Carlisle. Emmett gave him a hurt look. "Sorry, Emmett, but I think she could take you."

"I can't go against the pixie," chuckled Jasper, wrapping his arm around Alice. She squealed and kissed his check. It was gross.

"Edward?" asked Emmett.

"Yeah, Edward," I said. "Are you on my side or the giants?"

"Giant?" asked Emmett. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Whatever, Belly Button."

"Sorry, Em," chuckled Edward. "But I think I am on Bella's side."

"Some brother you are," grumbled Emmett.

"Thanks, Edward," I said.

"Anytime," he said with a wink and a smile. "See, I know a little something about Emmett that you don't."

"What's that?" I asked.

"He's not nearly as tough as he looks," chuckled Edward. "He's made of marshmallows."

"That's gross," I said. "I would have gone with cotton candy."

"Why?" asked Carlisle.

"It's sweeter," I mumbled.

"Awe," said Emmett. "Belly thinks I'm sweet."

"Shut up, Emmett," I mumbled.

"It's ok, Belly," smirked Emmett. "I think you are sweet too."

"I think I'm going to be sick with this love fest," I grumbled.

"Me too," chuckled Edward.

"Emmett, Jasper, it's your turn to do the dishes," said Esme. "You all had better get your homework done."

"Fine," we all grumbled.

Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie just chuckled. Emmett and Jasper quickly cleared the table and loaded all the dishes into the dish washer. Edward brought me my backpack and we all settled at the table and did our homework. It was incredibly boring and easy. I finished all of my work in about twenty minutes. I heard Emmett grumbled something about me but I choose to ignore him.

I grabbed my crutches and went to find Carlisle. I wanted to talk to him about therapy. I realized that Charlie was right. This was our only way to get back to where we were. I knew we would never fully be able to go back to the old Bella and Charlie but I wanted my father back. I needed my father back. I just wasn't sure how to let him back in.

I found Carlisle in his office. The door was open and he was sitting at a large oak desk. I knocked on the door and he looked up. He smiled and waved me in. I hobbled in and smiled when I saw all the books on the book shelves. He had to have at least three hundred books.

"Do you like to read?" he asked. I looked back over at him.

"Yes," I said. "Am I bothering you?"

"No," he said. "Have a seat?"

"Thanks," I said. "The crutches are getting old already. You would think I would be used to them by now."

"Yes, I've seen your medical records at the hospital," chuckled Carlisle. "You seem to have trouble staying on your feet."

"I know," I whispered.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I've decided to try therapy," I whispered.

"That's good," said Carlisle. I looked down at my feet.

"I'm scared," I whispered.

"Of what?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said, looking up at him. "I've…..I've kept everything inside for so long. I'm not sure how to let it out. It scares me."

"It's normal to be scared, Bella," said Carlisle. "We were all scared when we went through it. We still get scared even now."

"How do you do it?" I asked.

"Do what?" he asked.

"How do you get through one day to the next? One hour to the next?" I asked. "I feel like I am going to…… I don't know, explode or something."

"For me," said Carlisle, "I focus on my family. I focus on being the husband that Esme deserves. I focus on being the father that my kids needs. I focus on being the man my father wasn't."

"I just want my life back," I whispered through my tears. "I used to be happy. I would laugh and smile. I didn't have any worries but now I feel like everything I do is wrong. I hate feeling like this."

"I know," said Carlisle. "That is why talking to a therapist will help."

"Ok, but what do I do until then?" I asked. "I feel like everyone is watching me all the time. I feel like everyone can see my shame."

"Bella, you don't have anything to be ashamed of," said Carlisle. I rolled my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes, Bella. You did nothing wrong. You were just a little girl."

"I know that," I said.

"This isn't something we can fix overnight," said Carlisle. "I will call and get you an appointment for Saturday morning, ok?"

"Ok," I said softly. I stood up and made my way over to the door. I stopped and looked back at him. "Would it be ok if I read some of your books sometime?"

"Bella, you are more than welcome to read any of my books," said Carlisle with a smile.

"Thanks," I said.

I turned and made my way down to my bedroom. I shut the door behind me. I went over to my dresser and pulled out my pajamas. I quickly changed and climbed into my bed. I normally would try to stay up but I was so tired. It had been a long day. Part of it had been kind of nice. It was nice having Mike, Jessica and Angela back. It was even nice having Lauren back, even if it was still rocky. It was nice because I had somehow managed to gain new friends in Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, and Edward. I still wasn't sure why they wanted to be my friend but at this point I was just thankful they did. But it was hard because I knew it would only be a matter of time before everyone in this town would know what he did to me. It was hard because I could see the pain in Charlie's eyes. It was hard because I knew that I was responsible for that pain. I wiped the tear that fell from my eye as I rolled over on my side. I cried myself into a restless sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Its been three days since my conversation with Carlisle. I wish I could tell you that everything has been great but it hasn't been. I wish I could tell you that now that I had it all out there that I could sleep peacefully but I can't. I haven't slept in three days. Not since the nightmare that still haunts me even now.

"_Bella," whispered Mr. Newton behind me. I kept running but he was always right there. "Bella, what did I say was going to happen if you told?"_

"_Please don't hurt me," I screamed. "Please don't hurt my Daddy."_

"_Bella, I have to," he laughed. "You broke the rules. You broke our love."_

"_I DON'T LOVE YOU!" I screamed as he tackled me to the ground._

_I raised my hands and started trying to hit him. I tried to scratch him but he held my arms down. He pulled me up and tied me to a chair. He left the room, we were now in, and returned a moment later with Angela. She was naked and crying as she looked over at me._

"_Why are you letting him do this to me, Bella?" cried Angela as Mr. Newton threw her in the bed and began to rape her._

"_LEAVE HER ALONE," I screamed._

"_You could have saved me, Bella," snapped Angela. "This is your fault!"_

"_I didn't do anything," I cried. _

_Mr. Newton finished and dragged her out of the room. He came back in a few minutes later with Jessica. She screamed that I made him do this. It was all my fault. Then came Lauren. She screamed that I was a whore. She screamed that I was hurting her. Mr. Newton brought in Rose then Alice. Then Esme and finally Charlie. _

"_Bella, are you happy with what you've done?" bellowed Charlie as Mr. Newton held his gun to Charlie's head. "He's going to kill me because of you."_

"_No, please don't kill my daddy," I sobbed as I fought against my restraints. "Daddy, I'm sorry. Please daddy, don't leave me."_

"_I have no choice," snapped Charlie. "Because of you, I have to leave!"_

"_NOOOOOOOOO Daddy!" I screamed._

_Mr. Newton just laughed as he pulled the trigger. The resounding boom echoed in the room. Charlie fell to the ground at my feet. Mr. Newton came over to me and leaned down to my ear._

"_This was all your fault."_

I was eventually shaken awake by Edward. When I opened my eyes, I saw that he had scratched on his arms and a busted lip from where I had struggled against his attempts to stop me from hurting myself and to wake me up. Carlisle and Esme were trying to comfort Charlie, who was on his knees next to the bed with tears running down his face. I felt guilty for making him hurt yet again. Emmett and Jasper were holding Rose and Alice. I just laid in Edward's arms and sobbed for nearly two hours. I wasn't sure what to do but I knew that I couldn't sleep again. At least not for awhile.

School has been....not great. By the next morning, nearly everyone had heard what had happened to me two years ago. It was the worst for Mike. The kids at school were calling him so many horrible names. They seemed to think that just because his so called father was a child, raping, bastard that he must be one too. Jess told me her parent's tried to tell her she couldn't see him anymore. She told them to fuck off and left. She stayed with Angela for the last two nights. I hated that I had caused all these problems for my friends. They had done nothing to hurt me yet I keep adding to their pain.

Lauren and I were speaking but it wasn't the same as it used to be. I think she knew that it was going to take me awhile to trust her again but at least she was making an effort. When Tyler Crowley backed me into a corner yesterday, she informed him that if he came near me again that she would make sure the entire school knew about his little secret. It must of made sense to Tyler because he paled and took off running. I wondered what Lauren had on him but at the same time, I don't think I really wanted to know.

"You ok?" asked Edward. I looked over at him sitting in the drivers seat of his shiny silver Volvo.

"Yeah," I whispered. Edward and I were following Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice who were following Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie to Seattle for my first day of therapy. I was nervous as hell.

"You want to listen to some music?" he asked.

"Not really," I whispered looking out the window. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I'm not really sure," said Edward. "I love music but I'm not sure if I want to pursue a career in it. I've been thinking about becoming a doctor. How about you?"

"I want to be an Artist," I whispered. "I don't think I could ever do anything else. My work keeps me somewhat sane."

"I get that," said Edward. "Where are you thinking about going to school?"

"I'm not sure," I said. "Berkeley has a great art department. I like the idea of being someplace warm but I don't know if I can leave Charlie. How about you?"

"I've been thinking about Stanford," said Edward.

"Wow, Stanford's a great school," I said looking over at him. "You would be a good doctor."

"You think so?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I don't know," said Edward. "I can't help but worry about how I would deal with traumas."

"Then don't work in the ER," I said. "Go into Pediatrics."

"I guess I could," said Edward as we pulled into the parking spot next to Emmett. "You ready for this?"

"No," I said. "But let's do it anyway."

"You'll be fine," said Edward. "Dr. Williams is really nice. He won't push you and he won't hurt you."

"I'm trying to believe you," I whispered.

"I know," whispered Edward.

Edward came around and helped me out of the car. I hobbled after him and the others as we made our way into the large medical office building. We took the elevator to the fourth floor. We stepped off into a bright waiting room. The walls were painted a soft sage green, There were several couches and chairs. I could tell it was made to make people feel safe and comfortable, if that's possible in a shrinks office.

Edward and I followed everyone over to the couches while Carlisle went up to the front desk and spoke to the woman sitting behind it. She was a very beautiful woman with long dark hair and bright blue eyes. She listened to whatever Carlisle told her and nodded at him before she got up and walked into the back. Carlisle came over and sat down next to Esme. I opened my sketch book and began sketching while we waited. I was so nervous that my hands were shaking. I felt my stomach began to turn with the thought of being in that room with someone I didn't know. I began struggling to catch my breath.

"Bella? Bella, calm down, sweetheart," said Carlisle. He came over and knelt in front of me.

"I…can't…I can't do it……please don't make me…" I cried. I felt to the ground and began to dry heave. I was thankful that in this moment I hadn't eaten breakfast.

"It's ok," whispered Edward as he knelt down next to me and pulled me into his arms.

"He'll blame me," I whispered.

"No, he won't," whispered Edward. "I promise."

"I can't…" I sobbed into his shirt. Edward pulled me closer to him and rubbed my back.

"Yes, you can," he whispered. "You are incredibly strong. You are brave. You are amazing. You can do this, Bella."

"Carlisle, is everything ok?" asked a man as he came up behind us. I peaked through my hair and saw a tall man with reddish brown hair standing a few feet away.

"Yes, she had a panic attack," said Carlisle. "Peter, this is Bella Swan and her father Charlie. Bella, Charlie, this is Peter Williams."

"It's nice to meet you both," said Peter. "Are you ready to go back?"

* * *

**I will not be updating this or any of my stories until next weekend. My family and I are off on a christmas vacation:)**


	19. Chapter 19

PPOV

"It's nice to meet you both," I said. "Are you ready to go back?"

"Yes," said Charlie. He looked over at Bella. "You ready, honey?"

Bella opened her mouth to speak but she didn't say anything. She had a panicked look on her face. She just nodded her head softy and stood up. Charlie wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they followed me back to my office

I led them into my office and turned back to them. Charlie looked nervous. Bella did too but she was looking at some of my books on my shelf. She turned and cocked an eyebrow at me and pointed to a book series on the shelf.

"Twilight?" She asked.

"Yeah, my wife forced me to read them," I chuckled.

"Sure she did," Bella snickered. She and Charlie settled into two chairs. I grabbed my notebook and settle into a chair in front of them.

"So tell me about yourselves," I said.

"Like what?" Bella asked.

"Like what are your hobbies?" I asked. I turned to Charlie. "Why don't you start, Charlie?"

"Ok," said Charlie. "I like to fish. I like just about every sport there is. I'm not much of a reader but I like music. I can't cook worth a damn."

"How often do you go fishing?" I asked.

"I used to go nearly every weekend but I haven't gone but a few times in the last couple years," said Charlie. I saw Bella turned her head away.

"Bella, what about you?" I asked. She looked back over at me. "What do you like to do?"

"I paint a lot. I sketch nearly all the time," Bella said softly.

"How long have you been painting?" I asked.

"Since I was three," she said

"What got you interested in painting?" I asked.

"I don't know," Bella said. "I always like to draw. My Dad caught me drawing on my walls. He brought me an easel, paints, brushes, everything I needed. So I started painting instead of drawing. I love it."

"Charlie, why did you buy her all of that stuff?" I asked.

"Because of the look on her face," said Charlie. Bella looked over at him.

"Can you explain that?" I asked.

"After her mother left us, Bella stopped smiling for a long time. She missed Renee and I didn't know how to help her other than just be there when she cried. When I walked in and saw her drawing on her walls, she had the biggest, most beautiful smile on her face," said Charlie. He let a tear fall down his face. "I would do anything to see that smile so I took her to buy her that stuff. Every night I would watch as she sat on her stool and painted. She was happy for the first time since Renee left us. As long as Bella is happy, then I am happy."

"Bella, how do you feel about that?" I asked looking over at her. You could see the pain and guilt in her eyes.

"Guilty," she whispered.

"Guilty about what?" I asked.

"Guilty that I've made him unhappy for the last couple years," Bella whispered through her tears. She pulled her knees up to her chest. "I don't like it when he hurts. I know it's my fault."

"Bella, it's not your fault," said Charlie.

"Why isn't it?" I asked. Charlie looked over at me. "She pushed you away for over two years. She hurt herself. She hurt you. Why isn't that her fault?"

"Because she is just a kid," said Charlie. His eyes flashed with his own guilt and a lot of rage.

"She's almost eighteen," I said. "She could have told you whatever was keeping her silent but she chose not to."

"She was scared," said Charlie harshly.

"You were, too," I said. His eyes grew darker

"But it was my job to make her happy," snapped Charlie. "It's my job to take care of her and I failed. None of this was her fault. It was all because of me."

"No, it wasn't," Bella whispered. Charlie looked over at her. "Dad, he's right. I made the choice to keep it all inside. I didn't want to hurt you. I needed you and I didn't want you to hate me. I pushed you away and I can't undo that."

"Bella, would you feel comfortable talking to me without Charlie being here for a few minutes?" I asked.

"No," Bella said. "But I will talk to you with Edward in here. I just…."

"It's fine," I said, making a note about her and Edward. "Go get Edward while I talk to Charlie for a few minutes."

"Ok," Bella whispered.

"Charlie, let me first say, that at none of what happened was your fault or Bella's," I said. "I don't know what happened to Bella two years ago. Carlisle offered to tell me but I asked him not to. I think it's important for Bella to feel comfortable enough with me to tell me when she is ready. I want her to feel safe with me. I am going to suggest that she joins Alice and Rose in group therapy. They meet every Saturday night. I think it would help Bella to see that she can count on those around her. I'm also going to ask Edward to come to her sessions for awhile."

"Why?" asked Charlie.

"She trusts him," I said. "I think he will help her open up and feel safe here."

"Ok," said Charlie.

"I think you and I need to meet every week," I said.

"Ok," sighed Charlie.

"I know your frustrated right now, Charlie, but you are doing a great job with Bella. She's a smart, passionate woman who loves you. You're a great father. Believe in yourself," I said.

"I'm trying," said Charlie. "But it's so hard to watch her hurt. I can't stop it."

"You can't stop it but you can be there to pick up the pieces," I said. "I'm going to talk to Bella and Edward for a little while. Why don't you go wait out with Carlisle."

"Ok," said Charlie.

We go up and went over to the door. Charlie opened the door and Bella and Edward both looked up at us. Edward had his arm around her waist and she was practically clinging to him. I could tell they cared very deeply for each other. They stood up and Charlie hugged Bella for a minute before he kissed her forehead and left us alone.

"Come on in guys," I said stepping back. Edward handed Bella her crutches and they came into my office. I shut the door behind me and we settled into our seats. Edward had his arm on the back of Bella's seat. "Edward, how have you been?"

"I've been ok," said Edward. "The move was hard. Brought back a few nightmares but I'm working through them."

"Good," I said. "If you need me, just call, ok?"

"I know," said Edward. I looked over at Bella.

"Bella, the first thing I need to tell you is that I don't know what happened to you two years ago that caused you to stop speaking," I said.

"You don't?" she asked.

"No, I don't. Carlisle offered to tell me but it's not his story to tell. It's yours. I want you to feel comfortable with me when you tell me. I want you to feel safe enough to tell me when you are ready. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Tell me about Charlie," I said.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"I want to know about Charlie," I said. "Tell me what Charlie was like when you were little."

"He's always been great. He never treated me like I was a kid. It wasn't easy for him having to raise me by himself but he never complained. When I was five, he had one of the other mom's teach him how to braid so he could fix my hair. He taught me how to read, how to wrote, how to cook," whispered Bella.

"What about your mom?" I asked.

"She left us when I was two," said Bella. "She didn't want me."

"Have you seen her since she left?" I asked.

"No."

"Bella, I would like you to join Alice and Rose in group therapy tonight," I said. Bella's eyes widen and I saw her start to panic. "Does that scare you?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I can't talk about ….with people I don't know," she whispered.

"You don't have to," I said. "At least not until you are ready."

"Are you going to be there?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. "Does that make it easier or harder for you?"

"I don't know," said Bella. "Can Edward come?"

"No," I said. "This group is for girls only. Edward goes with Emmett and Jasper to a boys group."

"Oh," whispered Bella sadly.

"It's ok, Bella," whispered Edward. Bella looked up at him. "Rose and Alice won't let anyone hurt you."

"Do you promise?" whispered Bella. I smiled softly as Edward reached up and gently stroked her cheek.

"I promise," whispered Edward.

"Ok, I'll go," whispered Bella, looking over at me.

"Good," I said. I looked over at Edward. "Do you feel comfortable coming with Bella to her sessions for awhile?"

"Yes," said Edward I nodded and looked over at Bella.

"I want to see you every Saturday," I said. "I want you to bring your sketch book next week. I want to see your work. If you agree I think it would be good for you to start art therapy."

"What's art therapy?" asked Bella.

"Basically it's just an art class. It can be your chance to express your feelings through your art," I explained. Bella's entire face lit up as she smiled. I could see what Charlie meant when he said it was beautiful.

"I would like that," she said eagerly.

"Ok," I said. "They have a class on Tuesday nights here on the first floor. I will call the instructor and get it all worked out."

"Ok," she said.

"Bella, we need to talk about one more thing before we end for the day," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"


	20. Chapter 20

BPOV

"Why aren't you sleeping?" asked Peter. I sat back in my seat and frowned. I had been hoping we weren't going to talk about that."

"I'm scared," I whispered.

"Of what?" asked Peter.

"Of what he will do to my friends and family," I whispered.

"He can't hurt them," said Peter. I rolled my eyes and snorted. "How can he hurt them?"

"I know that he's in jail but he is still in my head," I said. "Every time I close my eyes, he is right there. Ready to hurt me. Ready to hunt down my friends and Charlie. I can't let him do that so I don't sleep."

"You have nightmares every night?" asked Peter.

"Every time I sleep," I said.

"That's not true," said Edward. I looked over at him confused. "The night I held you while you slept, when you started talking. You didn't have nightmares that night."

"Bella, do you feel safe with Edward?" asked Peter. I looked over at him and noticed him looking between me and Edward with a smile.

"Yes," I said.

"Would you feel comfortable sleeping in the same bed as him at night?" asked Peter.

"Yes," I said quickly. He and Edward chuckled and I know I blushed.

"Ok," said Peter. "Why don't we go out and talk to everyone about it before you leave."

Edward and I just nodded. I stood up and grabbed my crutches and followed him and Edward out of the office. We went out to the waiting room where everyone was waiting for us. Charlie looked like a nervous wreck. We went over and sat down with everyone.

"I have a few things I would like to talk to you all about before you leave," said Peter. "First, Rose and Alice, Bella is going to group with you tonight, ok?"

"Ok," they both said.

"Second, Charlie, when would be a good time for your sessions?" asked Peter.

"I can work it out for anytime," said Charlie.

"Why don't we set it up for Tuesday evening?" asked Peter. "Bella is going to doing art therapy on Tuesday's so that would make it easier for you both."

"Ok," said Charlie.

"The last thing I need to speak to you about is Bella's sleep problems," said Peter. Charlie frowned slightly. "After talking to her and Edward about this, I think it might be good for her and Edward to sleep in the same bed together."

For a moment, it was absolutely silent. Then I heard Charlie take a deep breath. I heard Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice start to chuckle under their breathes until Peter turned and glared at them. Esme gasp softly before she smiled and Carlisle just looked from me to Edward for a moment.

"I agree," said Carlisle. He looked over at Charlie. "This is the only way she can sleep peacefully until she gets better control of her fears."

"Charlie, I know this is difficult but I think that Bella needs Edward to make her feel safe enough to sleep. If she doesn't start getting some decent sleep, her physical health is going to suffer, not to mention her mental and emotional wellbeing." said Peter. Charlie looked up at me then at Edward and back at me.

"Ok," said Charlie.

"Good," said Peter. He looked back over at me and held out a card. I took it and looked down at it. It had his office, home, and cell phone number. "If you need anything, and I do mean anything, Bella, please call me. I'm always here for you."

"Ok," I whispered.

"I'll see you tonight," said Peter. "Go have some fun this afternoon. You deserve it."

"I'll try," I said.

"Good girl," He chuckled.

I grabbed my crutches and followed everyone over to the elevators. We made our way back out to the cars. They all talked about going to grab a late lunch but I wasn't really paying much attention to them. I just looked out the window as we drove through Seattle. I still wasn't sure how I felt about therapy. Peter seemed like a really nice man but I was still terrified about talking to him.

I'll admit that I felt better about my life now that everything was out in the open but I still wasn't sure what to do. How do I move on? How do I get that part of my life back? I just wanted to be happy. I didn't want it to hurt to smile. I wanted my smile to be genuine and real. Would I ever get that?

"You ok?" asked Edward. I looked over and notice he had parked his car next to Carlisle's Mercedes outside of a small Italian place. "You're extra quiet."

"Just thinking," I said softly.

"About what?" he asked. I turned in my seat and faced him.

"How do you smile?" I asked. Edward chuckled and turned to face me.

"How do I smile?" he asked. I nodded my head. "I turn the corners of my lips up."

"Don't be a smart ass," I sighed. "I mean, how do you find anything to smile about?"

"I don't know," said Edward. "Why?"

"I miss smiling," I said. "I miss being happy all the time. Before that day, I was happy. I had great friends. Mike and Jessica had just started seeing each other so it was kind of awkward to around them because they were in the 'I think everything you do is super adorable' phase. It was pretty gross. Ben and Angela had been together for nearly a year so I was used to them being like that. Lauren and I used to tease them all the time."

"They sound like they are great friends," said Edward.

"They were," I said. "Until I ruined it all."

"You didn't ruin anything, Bella," said Edward. "I know it's hard for you to believe that but one day, you will."

"We had better get inside before they think we ran away," I said changing the subject.

"Ok," said Edward.

We climbed out of the car and headed inside. We walked past the hostess, who was smiling at Edward, and went over to join the others. I sat down next to Rose and Edward took the seat next to mine. Our waitress came over and took our order. They all started talking about what we should do this afternoon. Emmett and Jasper suggested a movie but Edward, Rose, and Alice vetoed their idea. Edward suggested we all go bowling but the others vetoed their idea. Suddenly, Alice started squealing and looked over at me.

"I know what we should do."

"What?" asked Rose warily.

"We should take Bella to get a make over," squealed Alice. Everyone looked over at me.

"No." I said. Alice's face fell.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"I don't want to be made over," I said. Alice narrowed her eyes at me.

"You need one," she said. "This could be a great way to reinvent yourself. The new Bella Swan."

"Alice-" I started.

"I think it's a great idea," said Charlie. I looked over at him and glared. He just chuckled. "Don't glare at me. I think this is a new start to your new life. I think you should do it right."

"Me, too," smirked Carlisle. I rolled my eyes.

"I agree," snickered Emmett.

"Who cares what you think?" I grumbled.

"I think you should, too," said Edward. I gasp and looked over at him. "Might give you something to smile about."

"Or cry over," I pouted.

"Stop being a whiny bitch, Bella," chuckled Rose. "We are going and that is final."

"Fine," I huffed. "I really hate you all."

"No, you don't," they all chuckled. I rolled my eyes again.

Our waitress brought our lunch over. I managed to eat about a fourth of my lunch before I pushed my plate away. I saw Charlie frown but I chose to ignore it. After everyone ate, we paid the bill and headed over to the salon.

Alice tried to grab my arm but I pulled back. If I was going into make over hell, I would not let her drag me there. I followed her over to a tall, burly man with dark hair and light blue eyes. He squealed much like she did at the restaurant and pulled Alice into his arms. He pulled back and looked over at me and gasp.

"Who is this gorgeous woman?" he squealed. I looked behind me but didn't see anyone.

"This is my best friend, and newest sister, Bella. She wants to reinvent herself and I knew you, Felix, were the perfect man for the job," beamed Alice.

"More like she forced me here," I muttered.

"Awe, Bella, anyone can see that you need a new look," chuckled Felix. I rolled my eyes. "She's feisty. I like her already."

"That she is," said Alice. "I was thinking you should add some honey highlights to lighten her hair. Maybe cut-"

"You aren't cutting my hair," I growled.

"Just a couple inches, Bella," sighed Alice as she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, cut a couple inches off the bottom and add some long layers. I will go talk to Demetri about her make-up while you get started."

"Sounds perfect, Alice," said Felix. Alice came over to me and grabbed my hands, ignoring my flinch.

"Felix won't hurt you, Bella," said Alice. "He is a good man. I promise."

"Fine," I whispered.

Alice left and I followed Felix over to his chair. I tried to stop the flinch when he went to put the cape around me but I know he saw it. He didn't say anything about it. He took me into the back and washed my hair. I will admit he has magic fingers. After he was done washing my hair, he took me back to his station. I sat down and he pulled his tray of supplies over to me and started adding the highlights to my hair.

"So how long have you known Alice?" asked Felix.

"A week," I said. He chuckled.

"She moves quickly, doesn't she?" he chuckled.

"I guess," I whispered.

"You don't have to be scared of her," said Felix. "She likes to get her way but she would never force you do something you didn't want to do. Don't be scared to tell her no."

"I'm know," I said. "But it's hard. I need her. I don't know why but I need her. I can't lose her too."

"You won't," said Felix. "The best thing about Alice is that once she has committed to you, you can't get rid of her. I would know. When she found me, I tried everything I could to push the girl away."

"Why?" I asked.

"Do you know much about her life before she went to live with the Cullen's?" asked Felix.

"Yes," I said.

"I'm her brother," said Felix. "I was adopted about a year before she was removed from that home. I tried everything I could to get my parents to take Alice too. I tried to tell my worker about the abuse but he told me that he wasn't her case worker and it wasn't his concern. I tried to get Alice to run away but they found her and beat her pretty severely for it. After that I lost contact with her until about a year ago. Then she came into this shop. I thought I was looking at an angel. She looked happy for the first time, ever. She had Rose and Esme with her. I knew she was happy. She was in a good place, finally."

"She's very lucky to have them," I said.

"Yes, she is," said Felix. "I don't know what your story is, Bella. I really don't need to know it but if Alice has taken an interest in you, then that proves that she really cares about you."

"I know," I whispered. "I'm not sure why."

.

Felix didn't say anything else as he worked on my hair. I replayed his words in my head over and over. Did Alice need me the way I needed her? I wasn't so sure but I knew that I would do anything at this point to make her happy. I didn't want to lose Alice or Rose. Or any of the Cullen's for that matter. They were the only people, other than Charlie, that I could count on completely.

Once Felix was done with my hair, he took me over to Alice and Demetri. He was a big man that reminded me of Emmett. I would have been scared if Felix hadn't gone up to him and kissed him before leaving me with them. I sat down in the chair that Alice ordered me in. Demetri started my make-up. I had never been one for make-up. I didn't really see the point in it. It didn't take Demetri long to put my new face on. He smiled and moved me so I could look at myself in the mirror.

I gasp and felt my eyes fill up with traitorous tears. My hair was just below my shoulders. The boring brown locks I had were brightened by the honey highlights that wove in and out of my layered hair. My cheeks were rosy. My eyes were bright. I barely managed to keep the tears from spilled down my face as I looked over at Alice. She was smiling through her own tears.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Your welcome," whispered Alice. "Let's go show the others."

"Ok," I whispered.

I thanked Demetri and followed Alice over to the others. I kept my head down until she stopped. I looked up at everyone. They all gasp and smiled. Charlie came over and pulled me into his arms.

"You look beautiful," whispered Charlie. He pulled back and wiped the tears off my eyes before they could fall.

"You look incredible," said Esme.

"Stunning," said Carlisle.

"Amazing," said Rose.

"You look pretty," chuckled Emmett. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Beautiful," said Jasper. Edward came over and grabbed my hand and brought his lips down to my ear.

"You look exquisite," he whispered. He pressed his lips to my cheek. "Absolutely exquisite."


	21. Chapter 21

EPOV

"You look exquisite," I whispered. I pressed my lips to her cheek. "Absolutely exquisite."

"Thank you," whispered Bella as she blushed a light pink. It was beautiful.

"Are you ready for the next part of the new you?" I asked.

"That depends on what it is," said Bella. I could hear the others chuckle behind me.

"We are taking you shopping," chuckled Rose. Bella grimaced.

"I'll go with you," I whispered. Bella smiled causing her entire face lit up. She was so beautiful.

"You will?" she asked.

"Yes, I will," I chuckled.

"Ok," said Bella.

Everyone chuckled as we followed Rose, Alice, and Esme out of the Salon. We climbed back into our cars and headed to the mall. I looked over at Bella. She was looking out the window of the car with a soft smile on her face. It was amazing how just a small smile lights her entire face up. She wasn't the same girl that I first met in that trig classroom. You could still see the pain but you could also see the hope she had for the future. You could see the love she had for Charlie. You could see the faint traces of happiness. She still had a long way to go but it was amazing to see just how much progress she had made over this week. She looked over at me and smiled. Her cheeks turned a rosy pink. I smiled back and turned back to the road.

I parked my car next to Emmett's jeep. Bella climbed out and grabbed her crutches from me. We made our way up to the doors where everyone was waiting for us. We followed them inside and into the first store we came to. Carlisle, Charlie, Emmett, and Jasper found a seat outside of the store. I saw the fear flash on Bella's face when Alice, Rose, and Esme started pulling stuff off of the shelves.

"They are crazy," muttered Bella as she looked over at me. "They are planning on torturing me slowly, aren't they?"

"No," I laughed. "They like their torture to be quick."

"Funny," grumbled Bella. I chuckled as I grabbed her hand and brought it to my chest.

"I promise not to let them hurt you," I laughed.

"Whatever," chuckled Bella.

"Bella, come try these clothes on," ordered Rose.

Bella rolled her eyes as she went over to the dressing room with Rose, Alice, and Esme. I found a seat outside of the dressing rooms and waited. I heard Bella arguing with them about something but I couldn't make it out. After several minutes, Bella stepped out of the dressing room in her first outfit. She was wearing a blue peasant skirt and a white and blue tank top. I could tell she wasn't comfortable in it but she looked incredible. She looked up at me and I smiled.

"You look incredible," I said softly. She blushed and looked down.

"I do?" she asked.

"Yes, but I think you are beautiful in everything you wear," I said. Bella blushed more and looked up at me.

"Thank you," she whispered.

She stepped into the dressing room. I heard Rose, Alice, and Esme all squeal softly and Bella groan causing me to chuckle. I spent the rest of the afternoon following them around from one store to another. Bella would go in and try on clothes. Then she would come out and ask me what I thought. I was honest and told her which ones looked great and which ones my sisters and mother needed their heads examined for even suggesting. Bella would just chuckle and told them she told them so. She protested the first few times that Esme insisted on paying for everything but then she just gave up the fight.

By the time we got back out to the cars, Bella had ten shopping bags full of new clothes, shoes, and jewelry. We got everything loaded into the trunk and said goodnight to Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme. They were headed back to Forks while the rest of us stayed for group. Bella and I loaded into my car and I followed Emmett back to Peter's office. I could tell Bella was nervous about attending group tonight. I wanted to be with her and help her feel safe but I also knew that it was important for her to feel safe away from me and with Rose and Alice. I parked in the space next to Emmett and cut the engine. Bella just sat there instead of getting out. I reached over and grabbed her hand. She looked over at me and I saw the fear flash in her eyes again.

"I don't know if I can do it," she whispered.

"You can do it," I whispered. "Rose and Alice won't let anyone hurt you. This will be good for you. Nobody is going to expect you to share everything tonight. Peter won't push you until you are ready. I will be waiting for you when group is over."

"Do you promise?" she barely whispered.

"I promise," I whispered.

"Ok," Bella said softly.

I climbed out of the car and ran around to her side. I helped her out and handed her the crutches. We made our way into the lobby where Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice were waiting for us. I leaned down and pressed my lips to her forehead before she followed Rose and Alice to their meeting. I ignored the smirks on Emmett and Jasper's face as we went into our own meeting. We took our usual spots in the circle of chairs. Marcus came in and took his seat across from us. Emmett, Jasper, and I all started seeing Marcus after we came to live with Carlisle and Esme. The rest of the boys in our group settle into their seats.

"So how has everyone's weeks been?" asked Marcus.

"Good," said most of the boys.

"Our week was kind of hard," said Emmett. Marcus looked over at me, Jasper, and Emmett.

"Were there problems with the move?" he asked.

"No, the move was fine," said Emmett. "There is this girl at our new school. She's hurting a lot. We all reached out to her but she pushed us away at first. It was hard to watch her just sit there."

"How?" asked Marcus.

"She refused to speak to anyone," said Jasper. "The kids at school called her a freak and a loser. How could they not see the pain in her eyes?"

"Maybe they didn't know it was pain," said Marcus.

"That's bullshit," I said. Marcus looked over at me. "They chose not to see it. They chose not to help her. She suffered alone for two years. How could they not see it what we all saw within minutes of meeting her?"

"Does she know about your pain?" asked Marcus.

"Yes," I said. I could feel Emmett and Jasper both look over at me. I knew what they were thinking. I didn't talk about my pain to anyone. Period. "She needed to know she wasn't alone."

"Emmett, does she know about you?" asked Marcus, tearing his eyes off of me.

"No," said Emmett. "She doesn't like me."

"Yes, she does," I said. He looked over at me. "She teases you because it makes her feel normal."

"She talks to you, Edward?" asked Marcus.

"She talks to all of us now," said Jasper. "She and her dad are living with us. She finally told him and us everything that had happened to her but she still only really talks to Edward."

"Interesting," said Marcus. "How had this girl effected you, Emmett?"

"I've started having the nightmares again," whispered Emmett. "Only this time, it's not Emily. It's Bella. I can't save her no matter what I do."

"Do you see Bella as your sister?" asked Marcus.

"Yes," whispered Emmett. "What if I can't save her? What if I can't stop him from hurting her again?"

"Emmett, what happened to Emily was not your fault." said Marcus.

"I know," whispered Emmett. He wiped a tear off his face. "But I can't lose Bella. She needs me to take care of her. She needs me to protect her."

"Give her some time, Emmett," said Marcus. "You can't expect her to trust you immediately.

"I know," whispered Emmett.

"Jasper, how has Bella effected you?" asked Marcus.

"It's been hard," said Jasper pulling on the sleeves of his long sleeve shirt. "She had scars, too."

"I see," said Marcus. "Have you shared your story with her?"

"No," said Jasper.

"Why not?" asked Marcus.

"I don't want to overwhelm her," said Jasper. "She's been through so much. I don't want to burden her with my shit."

"Do you feel you would be a burden to her?" asked Marcus.

"Yes," said Jasper.

"Why do you feel like you are a burden?" asked Marcus.

"I don't want her to fell like she needs to worry about me. Bella takes on so much on herself," said Jasper. Marcus turned to look at me.

"Edward, how have you been?" asked Marcus.

"Fine," I said.

"No flashbacks or nightmares since the move?" asked Marcus.

"A few," I said. "But I'm fine."

"How do you feel about Bella?" asked Marcus. I could feel Emmett and Jasper's eyes on me but I didn't dare look at them.

"I care about Bella," I whispered. "She's amazing and beautiful. She's stronger than anyone I have ever met."

"Are you in love with her?" asked Marcus. I took a deep breath and looked down at me feet.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Are you scared that you love her?" asked Marcus.

"No," I whispered. "I'm scared that she doesn't love me back."

"Why don't you talk about it with her?" asked Marcus.

"I don't want to scared her away," I said softly. "I need her as much as she needs me."

Marcus looked at me for a moment before he moved on to one of the other boys in our group. I folded my arms across my chest and ignored the looks from Emmett and Jasper. I knew I would be interrogated sooner or later by them but I was willing to wait until later. Marcus finally dismissed us for night. I got up and quickly made a break for it. Emmett and Jasper grabbed my arms and pulled me into a corner. I could tell by the look on their faces that this was going to be a long talk.

"Don't do this right now," I begged.

"When did you realize you were in love with her?" asked Emmett ignoring my plea. I sighed.

"The night I held her while she slept," I whispered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Jasper.

"I didn't want to have this conversation," I said.

"She loves you too," said Emmett. I snorted.

"No, she doesn't," I grumbled. They both went to say something but I stopped them. "Look, just drop it, ok?"

"Drop what?" asked Bella as she, Rose, and Alice came up behind us.


	22. Chapter 22

BPOV

I followed Rose and Alice into a large conference room. There were a handful of other girls in the room. They had moved all the chairs to form a circle around the room. Peter looked up and smiled when he saw us come in. He came over to us.

"Nice new look," he chuckled.

"It's supposed to be all part of the new Bella," I whispered. "Whatever that means."

"Did you have fun this afternoon?" he asked. I snorted.

"They took me to get made over and shopping," I grumbled. "It was a blast."

"Sounds like it," snickered Peter. "We are fixing to begin. Feel free to just sit back and listen. You don't have to talk until you are ready, ok?"

"Ok," I whispered.

I followed Rose and Alice to some seats. They sat on either side of me. As the other girls came over and sat down around us, they all looked over at me. I clenched my fists together and dug my nails into my palms. I didn't like here already. Peter sat down across from me and gave me a soft smile before he turned top the other girls.

"How is everyone today?" he asked.

"I had a tough week," said a redheaded girl.

"What happened, Maggie?" asked Peter.

"My mom and I got a letter from the courts," said Maggie. "He's up for parole."

"How has your mom dealt with it?" asked Peter.

"Not well," she whispered. "She started drinking again. She swears that this time she won't take him back but I don't believe her. I've heard it before. Every time it's the same shit. 'I won't let him back, Mags,' or 'He swears he's changed.' The only thing that changed is that I am two years older and she is drunker."

"Have you told her how you feel?" asked Peter.

"She doesn't listen," muttered Maggie. "She just keeps saying that she won't take him back but each time she says it, I can hear the lies more clearly."

"What are you going to do if she does take him back?" asked Peter.

"I don't know," cried Maggie. "He'll come after me again. I know he will."

"Do you still have my number?" asked Peter. Maggie nodded her head. "Call me immediately, if she takes him back, ok?"

"Ok," cried Maggie. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in them. I wiped the tears off my face. I knew the fear she felt. The fear she had about him coming back for her. I pulled my knees up to my chest and looked back at Peter. He was watching me. He looked over at Rose.

"Rose, how has your week been?" he asked before he looked back over at me.

"It's been hard," whispered Rose. "The move went fine but I've had a few nightmares."

"What do you think triggered the nightmares this time?" asked Peter.

"The stress with the move. The feeling like everyone could see me," said Rose. She wiped a tear off her face. She puts up such a brave face but she was really hurting. "I know they can't see my pain but I felt like they could."

"Alice, how about you?" asked Peter, looking from me to Alice.

"It's been hard," whispered Alice. "I've tried to be strong for Jasper but I can't because I'm scared. I see the way they look at me. I know they can see what they did to me. I don't like it."

"How can they see it?" asked Peter.

"I don't know," whispered Alice. "The way they look at me……how can they not see my pain?"

"They choose not too," I whispered. Peter leaned back in his chair and smiled at me. I ducked my head.

"What do you mean, Bella?" asked Peter. I shook my head softly. "Tell me what you meant, Bella."

"They…" I trailed off. "They….I don't know."

"Yes, you do," said Peter. "What did you mean?"

"They……they don't get it because they live in bubbles," I whispered.

"What do you mean bubbles?" asked Peter.

"They choose not to see the pain because they don't understand," I whispered. "They live in worlds where monsters don't exist. We know better. We live in the world with monsters are everywhere."

"You think they don't see the same monsters you do?" asked Peter. I shook my head. "Why don't they?"

"Because of the bubbles," I whispered. "If they are smarter than I was, they won't ever see the monsters."

"Smarter than you how?" asked Peter.

"Smarter than to provoke the monsters," I muttered.

"You didn't provoke him, Bella," said Peter. I shook my head.

Peter just looked at me for a moment before he moved on to a blond girl named Tiffany that was struggling with her parents divorce. I tuned them all out. I just kept my head ducked into my knees. I could feel Peter's eyes on me every once in a while. He finally dismissed group for the night. I grabbed my crutches and went to get up but he stopped me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I guess," I said.

"I was surprised you said anything," he said softly.

"I was too," I muttered.

"If you need anything, just call," said Peter.

"I will," I whispered. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," he said. "I will see you on Tuesday when you come in for Art therapy."

"Ok," I whispered.

He smiled at me again. I turned and followed Rose and Alice out of the conference room. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were huddled in a corner. I could tell by the look on Edward's face that they were discussing something that made him feel unhappy. We walked up behind him and caught the tail end of their conversation.

"Look, just drop it, ok?" grumbled Edward.

"Drop what?" I asked. Edward looked up at me and our eyes locked. I saw something flash across his green eyes that I couldn't explain.

"Nothing," said Edward. "How was group?"

"It was fine, I guess," I said softly.

"She did great," said Rose. I turned and gave her a soft smile.

"Good," sighed Edward. I looked at him. He smiled at me and his entire face lit up. It was amazing how much more handsome he was when he smiled. "We should probably head back home."

"Ok," I said with a smile. "Let's go home."

I followed Edward and the others out to the cars. Edward opened my car door for me and helped me get my broken foot in. He put my crutches in the backseat and ran around to the drivers seat. He started the car after we buckled up and followed Emmett onto the highway. We spent the whole three hours talking about music. He knew so much about music. I mostly just sat there and watched him as he talked about his favorite bands. His smile got bigger and bigger in the shimmering lights of the cars as they passed us. He was almost giddy with excitement. I couldn't stop the smile that spread on my face. He looked over at me and chuckled.

"I'm rambling, aren't I?" he chuckled.

"Yes," I chuckled. "But I like it. I think it's cute."

"You do?" He whispered as he blushed as he looked back at the road.

"Yes," I whispered. I felt my face turn red as he looked over at me. "Will you play the piano for me sometime?"

"Anytime," said Edward as we passed the welcome to Forks sign. He looked back at the road as he drove us back to the house. He parked his car behind Emmett. He cut the engine but didn't get out of the car. He seemed to be struggling with something. He turned and looked at me. ""Would you like to spend the day with me tomorrow?"

"Just me and you?" I asked.

"Yes," said Edward. I saw a flash of fear cross over his face. "Would you be uncomfortable with that?"

"I would like that a lot," I said with a small smile. "What are we going to do?"

"It's a surprise," said Edward with a smile.

"Ok," I said.

Edward smiled his crooked smile and climbed out of the car. I climbed out and he came around and handed me my crutches. I followed him into the house. Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice were sitting on the couches with Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme. They all stopped talking as we came in. Edward narrowed his eyes at them and shook his head at his brothers. I didn't really understand.

Edward just sighed and motioned for me to follow him. I followed him down the hallway to my room. Edward told me he would be right back. He left and I quickly changed into my pajamas. I settled onto the bed and pulled my sketch book over and started sketching. A few minutes later, Edward came back into my room. He had changed into his pajamas. He slowly climbed onto the other side of the bed and looked over at my sketch.

"You really love to sketch, don't you?" he asked as he looked at my sketch of him.

"Yes," I said. "It relaxes me."

"Are you nervous about sleeping?" asked Edward.

"Yes," I whispered.

"You don't have to be," whispered Edward. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know," I whispered. "Your like my own superman."

"That's me," chuckled Edward as he laid back on the pillows. "Now all I need are the red underwear and a cape."

"I'm sure Alice could find you some," I chuckled as I laid the sketch book on the table. I laid down and rolled on my side so that I was facing him. Edward mirrored my actions. "How is it that you make me feel normal?"

"You are normal," he whispered. "It's everyone else that is fucked up."

"I like that," I whispered. I raised my hand and caressed his cheek. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for today."

"Your welcome," he whispered. He reached down and wove his fingers in with mine. "I think you are amazing."

"I think you are pretty amazing," I whispered.

I scooted over and laid my head on his chest. I heard him sigh softly as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I felt my body relax immediately. I felt safe and secure. Edward started humming softly and I realized that I had somehow fallen in love with him. I let a single tear slip down my face as I fell asleep in the arms of the man that would never love me the way I loved him.


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up the next morning when I heard the door to my room open and close. I looked over and saw Edward carrying a tray in.

"What's this?" I asked as I sat up. Edward set the tray on the bed and slipped in beside me.

"I didn't think you would be up to the interrogation about group, so I brought you breakfast." said Edward. The tray had a muffin, a banana and some orange juice.

"Thanks," I said softly. "I don't think I am ready for that."

"I know it can be hard to deal with them," said Edward. I picked up the banana and peeled it and took a small bite.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked. Edward chuckled and laid back on the bed.

"I told you it was a surprise."

"I don't like surprises," I pouted. He just chuckled harder.

"Too bad," he smirked. "You will like this one but you need to hurry up and get dressed. We are going back to Seattle."

"Ok," I said. I finished my banana and slid off the bed. "Can you get Esme so she can help me wrap my cast?"

"Sure," said Edward.

He picked up the tray and left. Esme came in a few moments later and helped me wrap my cast. She helped me into the shower. I quickly washed my hair and body. I grabbed the towel and dried off. I wrapped the towel around my body and stepped out of the shower. I followed Esme back into my room. She left me alone to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of panties and a bra. I slipped on the blue peasant skirt and tank top I got yesterday. I added a white sweater and slipped my good foot into a blue ballet flat. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and hobbled out into the living room.

Edward was waiting for me by the couch. He was wearing a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a white button up shirt. He looked over at me and smiled. I felt my entire face turn red as I blushed.

"You look great," he said softly.

"You do, too," I said as Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme came in from the kitchen.

"You look beautiful, Bella," said Charlie with a smile. "Where are you off to?"

"I don't know," I said. "Edward won't tell me."

"It's a surprise," chuckled Edward with a cocky smirk.

"I know," I sighed. I looked back over at Charlie. He had a smile on his face as he looked from me to Edward.

"Well, we had better get going," said Edward. "We won't be home late, I promise."

"Ok," chuckled Carlisle.

I followed Edward out to his car. He opened the door and helped me inside. He stowed my crutches in the back seat. He ran around and climbed into the drivers seat. I spent the car ride to Seattle grilling Edward about where he was taking me. He just smiled and shook his head at me.

Just over three hours later, Edward parked his car in the parking lot of a huge park. I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. He just chuckled and came around to my side of the car and helped me out. He handed me my crutches and grabbed a huge bag from the trunk of his car. He led me down a stone path way until we reached a clearing. I stopped and looked back over at him. He just smiled at me.

"Every Sunday, the University holds an amateur art show. You can paint whatever you like or you can just look at everyone's work. I used to come down here some when I needed a quiet place to write my music." explained Edward. "I brought your easel, a blank canvas, and your paint if you would like to paint."

"I would like that," I said softly.

"Good," said Edward.

I followed him over to a spot in the middle of the clearing. He set my easel up for me in front of a stone bench. He sat down next to me and opened his notebook. I took a deep breath and closed me eyes for a minute. I opened my eyes and let my brush move along the canvas.

I could feel the sun shining down on my as I painted. Every once in awhile I would hear Edward chuckled when I sighed happily or I would feel him tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear. I felt my entire body tingle every time I felt his fingers touch me.

"That's incredible," whispered Edward. I looked back at him and smiled.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"I'm going to go grab a bottle of water. Do you want one?" asked Edward.

"Yes, please," I said softly.

"I'll be right back," said Edward. I watched him as he ran over to the vender.

"Your young man seems to care a great deal for you," said a woman to my left. I looked over and saw a woman with silver hair that was pulled up into a bun. She had bright blue eyes and a smile on her face. "Have you been seeing each other for long?"

"We're not together," I said sadly.

"But you want to be, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, but I don't think he would ever want me like that," I whispered.

"I think you are wrong, my dear," she said softly. "Sometimes our own fears stop us from seeing what is right in front of us."

"Here you go, Bella," said Edward. I turned to my right and took the water bottle from his hand.

"Thank you, Edward," I said softly. I turned and looked back at the woman. "It's not that easy."

"Yes, it is, young one," she whispered. She looked over at my painting. "You have amazing insight, child. Don't over think everything. Sometimes you need to follow your heart."

She turned and moved on to the next painter. I looked back at my painting and studied it for a moment. I had painted the sun as it set over the clear blue waters of the ocean. I could almost feel the heat of the sun shining on me. The cool breeze that flowed off the ocean as it blew my hair back over my shoulders.

"What's wrong?" asked Edward. I turned back to him. He reached up and wiped the tears off my face. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

"Nothing," I whispered. "I just realized that today is the first day in a long time that I feel almost happy."

"Good," said Edward with a smile. "I want you to be happy, Bella."

"Why?" I asked. Edward looked down at his feet for a moment before he looked back at me.

"I…I care about you," he whispered. "You're important to me and my family."

"Oh," I whispered. I looked back at my painting.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I whispered.

"Bella, your upset. What did I say that upset you?" asked Edward.

"You didn't upset me," I said. I looked back at him and gave him a small smile. "I think I am going to walk around and look at some of the other works."

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked.

"Always," I barely whispered.

He frowned slightly as he handed me my crutches. I stood up and we slowly made our way around the clearing and looked at all the paintings. There were some incredible artists here. There were several abstract pieces that almost looked three dimensional as they popped off the canvas'. There were several paintings of the clearing and similar meadows. We made our way back to where my painting was sitting. There were several people standing around it looking at it, including the woman with the silver hair. She looked up at me and smiled softly.

"Here is our young artist now," she said. Everyone looked over at me and I felt my face turn bright red.

"You're painting is quite amazing," said a tall, sandy blond haired man.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"You're welcome," he said. "I hope to see you here again. I would love to see more of your work."

"Maybe," I said softly. He gave me a soft smile before he and the others left. I looked over at Edward. "I think I want to go now."

"Ok," said Edward.

Edward gathered up my stuff and I followed him over to the car. He loaded everything into the trunk and helped me into the front seat. After putting my crutches in the back seat, he went around to the drivers seat and climbed in. He started the car and headed onto the highway back to Forks.

We didn't really talk much on the drive back home. I wasn't sure really what to say. I had one of the best days of my life. I hadn't felt that relaxed in so long. I hadn't felt that safe even through we were out in the open. I felt alive for the first time in a long time.

"Bella," said Edward. I shook my head softly and looked around. We were already in front of the house. "You ok?"

"Yeah," I said. "I was just thinking about the day. I had so much fun today, Edward. I felt relaxed. I felt alive."

"Good," said Edward. "We'll have to go again sometime soon."

"I would like that," I said. I looked over at him. "You're my best friend, Edward. I couldn't have made it through all of this without you."

"You're my best friend too, Bella," said Edward softly. He had a small frown on his face. I reached up and stroked his cheek.

"You don't seem very happy right now," I whispered. He looked up at me.

"Just tired," He said with a soft smile. He took a deep breath. "We had better get inside for dinner."

"Yeah," I whispered.

Edward climbed out of the car and came around and helped me out. He looked down at me and I saw something flash across his face but I couldn't make it out. He shook his head slightly and grabbed my crutches. He pulled my easel and stuff from the trunk and I followed him into the house.

He took my stuff down to my room while I went into the kitchen and washed my hands. I joined him and the others at the table. They all talked about different stuff while Edward and I just ate our dinner quietly. Every once in awhile he wood look over at me and smile before he looked down at his plate.

After dinner, I helped Edward load the dishes into the dishwasher. He went up to his room to change for bed while I went into my room and did the same. I settled on the bed with my sketch book. Edward came in with his notebook and iPod. He settled on his side of the bed and put his iPod on while he wrote in his notebook. I looked back at my sketch book.

We spent the next couple hours lost in our own worlds. Edward set his stuff on his table while I put my stuff on mine. Edward flipped off his lamp and scooted down in the bed. I leaned over and laid my head on his chest. I sighed softly as I felt his arms wrap around me.


	24. Chapter 24

"_EDWARD!"_

"_EDWARD!"_

"_WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed._

_I was running through the park in Seattle. It was nighttime and I couldn't see anything around me. I was trying to find Edward but I couldn't. I tripped and fell to the ground. I could hear him behind me. He was closing in on me and I scrambled to my feet and tried to run faster. I needed to find Edward. He promised to keep me safe._

"_There you are, girl," he snickered as he tackled me to the ground._

"_Leave me alone," I cried. I pushed on him trying to get free._

"_I can't leave you alone," he sneered. "Your mine."_

"_I AM NOT YOURS," I screamed._

_You will always be mine," he sneered at me. He pressed my legs apart and pinned my arms down. "That boy will never want you. You have my mark. He won't want a little whore like you."_

"_EDWARD!" I screamed again._

_He just chuckled as he brought his hands up and wrapped them around my neck. I clawed at his hands trying to break his grip on me. His dark, evil, eyes was the last thing I saw as I faded into the darkness._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

I scrambed out of the bed and crawled into the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and started to dry heave. I heard someone come running into the bathroom and felt someone pull my hair out of my face.

"It's going to be ok, Bella," whispered Emmett.

"No, it's not," I cried as I flung myself in his arms. He gasped in surprise and slowly wrapped his arms around me. "Why me? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything," whispered Emmett. He pulled me into his lap and rocked me softly in his arms.

"Then why?" I sobbed softly.

"I don't know why?" sobbed Emmett. "I wish I could take all this pain for you, Bella. I wish I could have been the one that got hurt instead of you. I'm sorry nobody was there to stop him."

"Tell me your story, Emmett," I whispered through my tears.

"My birth mother was a horrible person. She was a drunk and crack head. She made her living as a prostitute. There were always men in and out of our house. My twin sister, Emily, and I just tried to stick together. We always said that as long as we have each other then we could make it through anything. We were stupid. When we were eight, we were in her room watching TV when we heard a loud bang followed by a lot of screaming. We huddled together in Emily's closet. We could hear our mother screaming as the John she was servicing started beating her. Suddenly, she got quiet. Emily and I tried to be as quiet as we could be. We didn't want that man to know we were there but he must have heard us easier or something because her closet door was thrown open. He stood in the doorway, leering down at us. He looked fifty feet tall. I could feel Emily start to shake as he reached down and grabbed her arm," sobbed Emmett. "He pulled her out of the closest and locked me in. I swear I tried to break the door down. I tried to get out but I couldn't. I heard her screaming for help. I heard her begging him not to hurt her, Bella. I couldn't help her. I beat on the door begging him to let me out. I had to help my sister. Suddenly, she stopped screaming. I couldn't hear her anymore. I heard him leave. I screamed for Emily but she never came. I sat in that dark closest for three days before the police found me. I was taken to the hospital where I was treated for malnutrition. I asked them where Emily was. They wouldn't tell me. Carlisle came in. He sat on the end of my bed told me that she and my mother had been killed. The fucker had raped Emily so hard that she bleed to death. He held me while I cried. He held me while I screamed. He held me while I hit him. He and Esme became my foster parents. A few months later, they adopted me officially. They held me while I testified against the man who killed her and my mother. They held me while he was sentenced to the death. I know you don't like me, Bella, but I need to help you. I need to save you."

"I like you, Emmett," I whispered as I pulled back slightly. I reached up and wiped the tears off his face. "I need you so much. You're the big brother I never had. Please, don't give up on me. I'll do better. I promise."

"Bella, you are doing great," whispered Emmett. "I just don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," I whispered. "I'm just so scared. I have all these feelings but I'm scared."

"I know it's scary, Bella," whispered Emmett. "But it's ok to trust your heart. We all care about you, Bella. Especially, Edward."

"He only thinks of me as a friend," I whispered sadly.

"You're wrong," whispered Emmett.

"BELLA!" yelled Edward.

"She's fine," yelled Emmett. Edward came over to the bathroom door.

"What the hell happened?" asked Edward.

"I had a nightmare," I whispered. "Emmett came in and helped me."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here," whispered Edward pulling me from Emmett's arms to his. "Esme asked me to go to the store for some eggs. I'm so sorry."

"I'll see you guys later," whispered Emmett. He came over and kissed my forehead and leaned his lips down to my ear. "Don't be afraid of what you feel. Look into his eyes. You'll see what you need."

"Ok, Emmett," I whispered.

"You can call me Em," he whispered. "That's what my sisters call me."

"Ok, Em," I whispered. Emmett smiled before he left. Edward carried me over to the bed and sat down with me in his lap.

"What was your nightmare about?" asked Edward.

"Him," I whispered. "He had me. We were at the park in Seattle. I tried to find you but you weren't there. I tried to run but he caught me. He said I was his."

"I'm sorry I left. I won't leave you alone like that again unless you want me too," whispered Edward.

"Will you play the piano for me?" I whispered.

"Of course, I will," whispered Edward. He reached over and grabbed my crutches.

I followed Edward out to the living room where the piano sat. He sat down and patted the bench next to him. I sat down and he placed his fingers on the keys. I leaned my head on his shoulder as he started to play. I closed my eyes and listened to each note.

I could feel the tears pouring down my face. I could feel so much of his passion. I could almost imagine us happy. Laying on a blanket in a colorful meadow. He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a white dress shirt. I had on a light blue sundress. We looked so peaceful. Edward had his arm under me and I was laying my head on his chest. He would reach over and stroke my check softly. I would look up at him. He would give me his crooked smile before he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine softly.

"What's wrong?" whispered Edward.

I opened my eyes and realized that I had been sobbing softly. I looked into his eyes and saw so many emotions flash. Fear, pain, love? I wasn't sure what it was but it was there. Edward reached over and gently stroked my check. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and kiss him but I was afraid that he would push me away. Edward leaned in slightly.

"I had better go get ready for school," I whispered, breaking my eyes away. I heard Edward sigh softly.

"Ok," he whispered. I looked back at him and raised my hand to his check.

"You're a wonderful pianist," I whispered as a tear slipped down my face. Edward wiped it away. "Thank you for playing for me."

"I would do anything for you, Bella," whispered Edward.

"I…" I trailed off. "I would do anything for you too, Edward. I…. I need you more than you will ever know."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek before I got up and made my way down to my room. Esme came in and wrapped my cast for me. I took a quick shower. I went into my room and pulled on a pair of jeans and black t-shirt. I put my one shoe on and went over and pulled my door open. Jasper was leaning against the wall across from my door. He looked up at me and frowned.

"We need to talk."


	25. Chapter 25

JPOV

I came down the stairs and saw Bella going down to her room. I looked over at Edward. He was sitting at his piano with his face in his hands. I could see his shoulders as they shook slightly. I went over and sat next to him.

"What's going on?" I whispered. Edward looked up at me. I could feel his pain. His eyes were red from his tears. He looked so sad.

"I don't know what to do, Jas," whispered Edward. "I love her so much but I'm so scared to tell her. I can't lose her. I need her."

"Edward, tell her how you feel," I whispered. "She loves you too."

"How could she ever love me?" whispered Edward as a tear slipped down his face. "She's so strong. She the strongest, most incredible person I have ever met. I just don't want to lose her."

"I know," I whispered.

"I had better go get ready for school," he whispered. "Thanks for listening."

"Anytime, brother," I said.

Edward just nodded his head before he got up and ran up the stairs to his room. I got up and went down the hall to Bella's room. She and I needed to talk. We could all see how much she loved him. She may not have realized it yet but she does love him. I know how hard it is to let love in. I pulled on the sleeve of my long-sleeve t-shirt. I also understood about scars. Bella opened her door and looked up at me. I frowned just slightly thinking about what I needed to tell her.

"We need to talk." I said softly.

BPOV

"Ok," I whispered. Jasper came in and shut the door behind him. We went over and sat on my bed. He looked nervous as he tugged on his shirt. "What's on your mind?"

"When I was eight, my parents were killed in a house fire. It was Christmas eve and I was so excited because Santa was going to bring me a big bike. My mom and dad tucked me into bed and told me they loved me. I was so happy, Bella. I'm not even sure what time it was but I woke up later and my room was full of smoke. I could barely breath because it was so thick. I got down on the floor because that was what my dad had told me to do. I crawled over to my bedroom door but it was hot. I knew the fire had to be close so I went over to the window. I picked up my baseball bat and broke the window. Just then the fire burnt through my door. Some of the flames flew out and caught my pajamas on fire. I screamed and climbed out my window and jumped off my roof to the ground. I felt my leg snap. One of our neighbors came over and rolled me on the ground to get the fire out. I kept screaming for my mom and dad. I didn't know where they were. I was so scared, Bella," whispered Jasper through his tears. I wrapped my arms around him and held him while he continued to talk. "One of the firemen came over and carried me to the ambulance. I begged him to find my parents. He told he they were probably already out. They took me to the hospital and set my leg. I had third degree burns on my arms and back. But I still didn't know where my parents were. I was freaking out because my parents were lost. Carlisle came into my room. He told me that my parents had died in the fire. They were trying to get up the stairs to get me when the stairs gave out and they fell into the basement. I screamed at Carlisle that he was a liar. I hit him and I cried. I wanted my mom and my dad. They had promised never to leave me but they were gone. I spent two months in the hospital while they treated my burns. Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett came to visit me everyday. When it was time for me to leave, they asked me if I wanted to come live with them. I said yes. A few months later, they adopted me. Bella, I know it's hard to let people love you but he does."

"Who?" I whispered through my tears.

"You know who," whispered Jasper.

"He can't love me," I cried. "He's perfect and I'm a damaged freak."

"Alice loves me," whispered Jasper. He pulled up his sleeves on his shirt and showed me the scars on his arms. "She loves me despite my scars. Edward loves you, Bella. He doesn't always know how to deal with what's in his heart. He won't hurt you. He won't push you but he loves you. I know you love him."

"I do love him," I whispered. "I'm scared."

"I know you are," whispered Jasper. "I was, too."

"How did you let her love you?" I whispered.

"I'm not really sure," said Jasper. "I think I stopped listening to my head and started following my heart. Alice is the most loving, generous, caring person. She makes me feel safe. She makes me feel happy. She makes me smile."

"Edward does that for me," I whispered.

"I know," whispered Jasper. "Bella, you've had a lifetimes worth of pain. You deserve to be happy. Just think about it, ok?"

"Ok," I whispered.

"Good," said Jasper. "Let's go get some food. I'm starving."

"Me too," I chuckled.

I followed Jasper out of my room and out to the kitchen. Everyone was already at the table. Edward looked up at me and gave me a small smile but it didn't reach his eyes. I sat down next him and grabbed a couple pieced of toast. Jasper went over to Alice and lifted her up and set her in his lap. He leaned in and kissed her. It was sweet to see them overcome their pain and find their happiness. Was it possible that Jasper was right? Could Edward love me? I looked over at Edward and caught him looking at me. He reached over and tucked a strand of my hair behind me ear.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"You're welcome," he whispered. He moved his hand to my cheek and I automatically leaned into him. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," I whispered. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," said Edward. "We had better get to school."

"Ok," I whispered.

I stood up and followed Edward out to his car. He helped me in and went around the drivers seat. We drove to school and went inside. He kissed my check before he left for his first class. I watched him for a moment before I turned and followed Rose and Alice down to our first period class. We took our seats and I pulled out my sketch book but I couldn't focus on it. All I could think about was Edward..

That is pretty much how the whole day went. Every class was spent with me pondering Emmett and Jasper's words. I spent every class going back and rethinking every look, every gesture that Edward had given me in the past few days. Was it really possible? Did he love me the way I loved him?

I spent all of trig, gym, lunch, biology, and Spanish watching Edward. Every once in awhile he would look up at me and smile. I saw his eyes flash with something. Was it love? By the time we got back into the car to head back home after school, I was so confused. The only thing I did know was that I needed to take a chance. I needed to tell him how I felt. Edward pulled the car up behind Emmett's jeep. He went to get out but I grabbed his hand.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I asked. Edward turned and looked at me. I saw a flash of fear cross his face.

"Sure," he said. "Is everything ok?"

"I…I think so," I said softly. "You know how much I care for you, don't you?"

"Yeah," whispered Edward. He looked down at his feet. "I….care about you, too."

"I know," I said. "But I…"

"You what?" asked Edward as he looked up at me. His eyes were hopeful. I lifted my hand and moved it to his cheek.

"I…I'm in love with you."


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone:) Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and adds. If you get a chance check out Accepting Love by KinkyMommies. It is a fabulous new story!**

* * *

EPOV

"Can I talk to you about something?" asked Bella. I turned and looked at her. She looked so nervous. Did she not want me around her anymore? Was I smoothing her?

"Sure," I said nervously. "Is everything ok?"

"I think so," said Bella softly. "You know how much I care for you, don't you?"

"Yeah," I whispered looking down at my feet. As a friend, I thought. "I…." love you. "…care about you too."

"I know," said Bella. "But I…."

"You what?" I asked as I looked up at her. I saw something flash in her eyes. I wanted to beg her to love me. Bella lifted her hand and moved it to my cheek.

"I….I'm in love with you," she barely whispered. I felt my breath catch in my chest. "I know you don't feel the same way but-"

"I'm so in love with you," I whispered. She gasped softly and brought her hands to her mouth.

"You love me?" she asked.

"I love you so much," I said as I pulled her hand to my lips. "I never through you would love me back. I thought…."

"What?" she asked.

"I thought you would think I wasn't good enough to love," I whispered as I let a tear fall down my face. Bella leaned over and wiped it off my face.

"How could you ever think you weren't good enough?" she whisper through her tears. "Edward, you are the strongest, most amazing person I have ever met. I could never have told Charlie what happened if you weren't holding my hand. I couldn't do any of this without you."

"You're so much stronger than I am. You went through so much more than me. You did it alone. I wish I could have helped you," I cried softly. Bella scooted and wrapped her arms around me.

"You are helping me," she whispered. "I have my dad back because you helped me realize I needed to tell him. I have brothers because you made me feel safe enough to let them help me. I have sisters because you made me feel it was ok to let them in. I have Carlisle and Esme, who are stronger than I could have imagined, because you made me feel I could trust them. You helped me talk to Peter. You helped me deal with the kids at school. You helped me sleep without nightmares. You, Edward, are the one who makes me feel strong enough to fight to get my life back. You, Edward, are the one who gave me the courage to keep living, to keep painting, to keep breathing. I can't…"

"You, my Bella, are the one who makes me feel alive for the first time," I whispered. "You, my Bella, are the one who makes me smile, who makes me laugh, who makes me want to be the kind of man you deserve."

"I love you, Edward," she whispered.

"I love you, too," I whispered. "Can….can I kiss you?"

"Always," she murmured.

I leaned down slowly and pressed my lips to hers. I felt a spark as our lips moved against each other's softly. Bella moved her hands up my chest to my hair. I moaned softly at the feeling of her hands in my hair. I brought my hands up to the side of her face. We slowly pulled away from each other. I leaned my forehead down on hers.

"That was amazing," I whispered. Bella chuckled softly.

"Yes, it was," she whispered. "It felt right."

"Yes, it did," I whispered. Bella chuckled at something over my shoulder.

"We have an audience on the porch," she chuckled softly. I turned and saw Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Esme watching us with smirks on their faces. I turned back to Bella.

"We could make a break for it," I said with a smile. "We could run away together."

"Where would we go?" she asked. "Charlie's a cop. He could track us down so it would have to be someplace secret."

"Someplace warm," I chuckled. She chuckled softly as she laid her head on my shoulder. "Someplace sunny. Maybe a private island off the coast of Brazil."

"That sounds nice," she whispered. "We could spend the days laying in the sun without worrying about who was around us."

"Without any worries at all," I whispered.

"Ok, you convinced me," she sighed. "Let's go."

"I wish," I laughed. She laughed with me and turned her face to mine.

"Me too," she whispered. "But we should go in and get this over with. I can feel Alice vibrating with excitement from here."

"If we must," I chuckled. I leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. "I love you, my Bella."

"I love you, too, my Edward," she whispered with a smile.

I smiled and climbed out of the car. I ran around to her side and opened her door. I held out my hand to help her out. She placed her hand in mine and climbed out of the car. I grabbed her crutches from the back seat and handed them to her. We turned and made our way up the stairs to the porch. The others had gone back inside. I winked at her before I opened the front door. She walked in and I walked in behind her. Alice, Rose, and Esme were all bouncing with excitement while Jasper and Emmett smiled and chuckled.

"What's up?" I asked. They all rolled their eyes.

"You tell us," smirked Esme.

"I have some biology homework to do but that's about all," I said. Bella turned her face away as she chuckled.

"Yeah, and we have some trig homework, too," said Bella once she stopped chuckling.

"You both are starting to piss me off," growled Emmett.

"I'm not scared of you, Emmy Lou," smirked Bella. Emmett narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh, so fucking scary."

"One day, Belly button," warned Emmett.

"What?" she smirked. "Are you going to hug me to death? You and I both know you won't do anything to me, Em."

"Oh, yeah, how do you know that?" smirked Emmett.

"Because, as one of my favorite two brothers, you would never hurt me. You love me too much," smirked Bella. Emmett chuckled as he came over and pulled Bella into a big hug.

"That I do, sister," he laughed. He set her back down and looked up at me. "If you hurt her, I will kill you."

"I will help him," said Jasper as he came over and stood next to Emmett.

"So would we," said Alice and Rose. I rolled my eyes.

"That won't be a problem," I chuckled. "I will never hurt her. I love her."

"I love you, too," whispered Bella as she turned and leaned her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her.

"It's about fucking time," smirked Charlie from behind us. We turned and saw him and Carlisle standing in the doorway behind us. "We though you were both two stubborn to admit it."

"So funny, Dad," grumbled Bella. I could feel the heat from her blush as she buried her face in my chest.

"Hey," said Charlie seriously. Bella turned her head and looked at him. "I'm happy for you. You both deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, Dad," she whispered softly.

"You're welcome," said Charlie. He looked up at me. "I don't think I need to go through the whole 'I know where to hide your body if you hurt her' spiel, do I?"

"No, sir," I said.

"Didn't think so," chuckled Charlie.

"Ok, enough embarrassing the stubborn two," chuckled Esme. "It's time for dinner."

Everyone laughed but me and Bella. We just rolled our eyes and followed them into the dining room. Bella sat down next to me while our family took their seats around us. Esme set the dinner on the table. We made our plates and ate while everyone made small talk. I noticed that Bella ate more than she normally does. Charlie noticed too but he didn't say anything about it either.

Bella and I cleared the table and loaded the dishes into the dishwasher before we joined the others at the table and did our homework. Bella finished before the rest of us and she leaned her head over on my shoulder and started sketching. Every once in a while she would sigh softly. I couldn't stop the smile that broke out on my face each time I heard it.

After we got our homework done, Bella went to her room to get ready for bed. I ran up to my room and quickly changed into my pajamas. I went back down to her room and climbed in on the bed with her. She sketched for awhile while I worked on a new song. About ten minutes later, she put her sketch book down so I put my notebook on the table and turned off the light. We scooted down in the bed. Bella leaned over and put her head on my chest.

"I love you," she murmured as she fell asleep.

"I love you, too," I whispered. I kissed the top of her head and smiled as I fell asleep holding her in my arms. I was home.


	27. Chapter 27

BPOV

I woke up the next morning wrapped in Edward's arms. I leaned back and looked up at him. He had a small smile on his lips. He looked so peaceful and happy. I still couldn't believe he loves me back. I knew that I had to be honest with him after the emotional day from hell I had yesterday but I never expected him to be just as scared as I was.

When I saw, no felt, the fear he had that I wouldn't love him back, it nearly broke my heart. He looked so vulnerable. I knew that I would do anything I could to make him feel better. I knew I would spend the rest of my life making sure he knew how much I loved him.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered. I looked back up at him and saw him watching me with his piercing green eyes.

"Good morning, handsome," I whispered. "How did you sleep?"

"Best sleep I've ever had," he murmured. "You?"

"I slept great," I whispered. I lifted my hand up and caressed his check. "I was in your arms all night. How could I not sleep good?"

"I sleep better with you in my arms, too," he whispered. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to mine. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered as I leaned my forehead on his.

"Bella, I have something really important to ask you," whispered Edward. He looked very serious.

"Ok," I said nervously.

"Will you please move your cold foot from mine?" He chuckled. "Seriously, it's fucking freezing."

"Jerk," I laughed as I shoved my foot up the bottom of his pajamas pants.

"Jesus," he laughed loudly. "Did you soak it in ice water?"

"Yes, Edward, I got up and went and stuck my only good foot in a bucket of ice water and came back in here and stuck on you," I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. I rolled over and started climbing out of bed.

"I was teasing," he said pulling me back to him. "I'm sorry."

"I know," I said softly. "I hate my cold feet."

"I'll always keep your feet for warm for you," chuckled Edward. I rolled my eyes again as I turned to face him.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" He whispered.

"What….what are we?" I asked. He frowned as he looked down at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, are you my…boyfriend?" I asked as I blushed. I buried my head in his chest. I felt him sigh softly.

"If….if that's….ok with you," whispered Edward. I couldn't stop the silly smile that popped up on my face as I looked up at him.

"It's ok with me," I said. "I just…."

"What?" he asked.

"I just……we have….we have to take things…..slow," I whispered. "Really slow."

"Good," he whispered. "Because I'm not ready for…..anything like that either."

"Thank god," I whispered.

"Bella, you do know that I would never pressure you into….more than you are ready for, don't you?" asked Edward.

"I know that you wouldn't pressure me for….sex right now but I've never had a boyfriend," I whispered. "I don't know what would be expected from me."

"Ok, let's talk about what we expect from each other then," said Edward sitting up. I sat up next to him. "I expect you to talk to me. Don't be afraid to tell me if I've done something wrong or made you feel uncomfortable."

"Ok," I said. "I expect the same. I expect you to understand that sometimes I lash out when I feel overwhelmed but I will never hurt you on purpose."

"I know," said Edward. "I expect you to wear socks to bed. Your feet are way too cold."

"Fine," I chuckled. "Then I expect you to hum every night until I fall asleep. I might make requests so you had better learn my favorites quickly."

"Deal," smirked Edward. "Are you going to tell me your favorites?"

"Nope," I smirked. "You have to figure them out but you're a smart guy. You shouldn't have too much trouble with that."

"Not going to make this easy on me are you?" asked Edward. I shook my head. "Fine. I accept your challenge, Miss Swan. I have one for you in return."

"What?" I asked.

"Kiss me," he smirked. I rolled my eyes and leaned over and pressed my lip to his softly.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," said Charlie. I pulled away and saw him leaning on the doorframe to my room.

"Would it make a difference if I said you were?" I asked.

"No," chuckled Charlie. I rolled my eyes. "I'm heading to the station early. I will pick you up from school so we can go to Seattle for therapy, ok?"

"Ok," I said. I climbed out of the bed and grabbed my crutches. I went over to Charlie and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, Bell," he whispered. "I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks," I whispered. Charlie kissed my forehead before he left. I turned back to Edward. "I guess I should get ready for school."

"Ok," said Edward. He climbed out of bed and came over to me. "I'll see if Esme can come in and help you wrap your cast."

"Thanks," I said softly.

Edward leaned down and pressed his lips to mine once before he left. Esme came in a few minutes later and helped me wrap my cast before I stepped into the shower. I could tell she was dying to talk to me about me and Edward but I also knew she wouldn't until I was ready. She knew just how hard this all was for me and Edward.

I quickly showered and got dressed. I made my way to the kitchen and sat down next to Edward. He smiled and put his arm on the back of my chair. I grabbed some toast and leaned on his shoulder as I ate. It's funny how yesterday I was scared and worried about my feelings for Edward. While I was still a little scared, I wasn't worried. He and I would figure it out.

After we finished eating, we all made our way out to the cars and headed off to school. Edward kept his arm around my waist as we walked into school. I couldn't wait until I didn't need these crutches anymore and I could hold his hand. Edward helped me grab my books from my locker and then walked me, Rose, and Alice to our first period class. He leaned down and kissed my check before he left. I could feel my face blush as I turned and went over and sat down next to Rose. Angela smiled at me.

She didn't say anything as Mr. Owens came in and started class. Angela gave me one more smile before she turned to the front. I pulled out my sketch book and started sketching. The bell finally rang and we all made our way out into the hall. Rose gave Emmett my backpack for me before she, Alice, and Angela left for their class. I watched them as they all started giggling together. I had a feeling Rose and Alice told Angela about me and Edward.

I just rolled my eyes as I followed Emmett and Jasper down to history. We took our seats and I pulled out my sketch book. Mr. Davis came in and started class. Now, I like Mr. Davis. He's nice enough for a teacher but his classes are so fucking boring. He kept going on and on. I was trying my best to ignore him when a slip of paper slide onto my desk. I looked over and saw Jasper chuckling to himself. I opened the note and barely stopped myself from laughing out loud.

_If I fell into a well, would you still make me listen to his lecture. _I chuckled slightly as I wrote him back.

**Yes, I would. You need to be well educated on the ins and outs of the civil war. Besides if you fell in a well , you would break your leg and then you and I could be cripples together. **I slid the note onto his desk. He opened and bit his lip to stop his chuckle. He quickly wrote me back.

_Could I pick the color of my cast? I might be willing to do that if I could have a cool cast._

**Ok, you and I both know that Alice would never allow you to pick the color of your cast. She would insist that you get a color that would match everything you wear. We don't want to make the pixie angry, do we?**

_No, we don't. I would probably be forced, I mean talked into, getting purple or pink_

**Sucker**

I snickered to myself as I passed him the note back. He started to chuckle but manage to hide it by coughing. I bit my lip to hide my own chuckle as Emmett, Mr. Davis, and the rest of the class all turned and looked at him. Jasper's check turned light pink. Mr. Davis looked at him for a moment before he went back to his lesson. Emmett glared at the both us of us but we smile innocently at him. He eventually rolled his eyes and turned back around. The bell finally rang ended the longest class ever. Jasper grabbed my backpack while I stood up. We followed Emmett out to the hall. He turned and looked at us.

"So what was so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said innocently.

"I don't believe you," he said.

"I would never lie to you, Em. If Jasper has a need to ask my opinion on buying Alice panties, I think that is our business." I smirked. I threw my hands to my lips dramatically. "Oops, sorry, Jas."

"It's ok, Bella," said Jasper. I could tell he was trying to hide his smirk as Emmett grimaced. "I just really wanted to get her something sexy and I figured Bella would be able to help."

"Ugh," shuddered Emmett as Edward came up behind him.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Edward.

"Your girlfriend and Jasper are being gross," said Emmett as he shuddered again.

"How?" asked Edward with a smile. I couldn't help the smile that flittered across my face when Emmett called me his girlfriend.

"Their talking about buying Alice some….panties," grumbled Emmett. I gasped in shock.

"Emmett, we were doing no such thing," I mocked.

"That would be inappropriate of us," said Jasper.

"But you said…." trailed off Emmett. He narrowed his eyes at us. "I'll get you both back. Just wait."

"Sorry, Emmett," I said. "Not sure what we did. We were talking notes on Mr. Davis' excellent lecture."

"It would be wrong of us to waste class time on anything else," said Jasper as Mr. Davis stepped up behind Emmett. He was barely hiding his own smirk.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked pretending to be upset. "Don't you have a class to get to?"

"Yes, sir," said Emmett. He grabbed Jasper, who was shaking with his suppressed laughter, and dragged him down the hall.

"That was fun," chuckled Mr. Davis. I looked back at him.

"It was, wasn't it?" I asked. "We had better get to class."

"Bella, it's nice to see the old you coming out more," said Mr. Davis.

"Thank you, sir," I said with a small smile. "I enjoyed it."

"Good," he laughed. "I just hope I never become your victim."

"Me too," I smirked.

He just laughed as he went back into his classroom. Edward grabbed my backpack off the floor and we headed down to Trig. We took our seats behind Lauren and Edward turned to look at me.

"Is there something I should know?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"What did Mr. Davis mean about becoming your victim?" asked Edward. Lauren snapped her head to us and gasped loudly.

"OH MY GOD," she squealed. "YOU'RE BACK."


	28. Chapter 28

"OH MY GOD," squealed Lauren. "YOU'RE BACK."

"No, I'm not," I whispered as Lauren jumped up and hugged me. "Jasper and I just teased Emmett a little."

"I don't care this is awesome," gushed Lauren as she pulled away from me. "It's nice to hear you coming back to us. Even if it is just a little bit."

"What am I missing?" asked Edward.

"Nothing," I said. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Bella was known for her love of pulling pranks on people," said Lauren. Edward cocked an eyebrow and looked over at me.

"Bella,?" asked Mr. Varner. I looked over and saw him smiling at me. "Who did you prank?"

"I didn't prank anyone," I whispered. Everyone was staring at me. I could feel my body starting to shake. "Jasper and I were just messing with Emmett."

"I would have loved to see that," chuckled Mr. Varner. He sighed. "Anyway, everyone open your books to page 75."

I ignored the look from Edward as I pulled out my sketch book. I heard him chuckle before he opened his text book. I just focused on my sketch. Mr. Varner finished his lesson and gave us a few minutes at the end of class to talk quietly. Edward reached over and gently pulled my sketch book out of my hands. I sighed and looked over at him.

"So pranks, huh?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, so I may have been know to play a few pranks in my time," I whispered. Mr. Varner must have heard because he snorted but I ignored it. "None of them were ever mean or done viciously. I never did anything to harm anyone or to belittle them."

"She's right," said Lauren as she turned around. "People would beg her to help them prank their friends or parents. Some parents asked her to help them get their kids. It was never anything mean. We even had t-shirts printed that said 'I've been Bella'd.' We haven't seen her in a while."

"I'm not her yet," I whispered.

"No, but it's a small step," said Lauren as the bell rang. She stood up and looked back at me. "I'm really happy for you and Edward, Bella. You deserve some happiness."

"Thanks, Lauren," I whispered.

Lauren smiled before she left. Edward grabbed my backpack and we headed down to the gym. I knew Edward had more questions about the pranks but I also knew he wouldn't ask me anything more about it until we were alone. He walked me into the gym and kissed my check before he went to change. I went over and sat down on the bleachers. James came over and sat down next to me while he waited for everyone to come out.

"I heard a rumor about you."

"Let me guess. It was either that Edward and I are together or that I might have played a prank on Emmett," I whispered as I pulled my sketch book out.

"You played a prank on Emmett?" asked James. I chuckled softly.

"I guess you hadn't heard about it," I chuckled. "It really wasn't a prank. It was more like messing with his mind. Jasper was my partner in crime."

"Hm, I would have liked to see that," laughed James. He turned and smirked at me. "So you and Edward, huh?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"You love him?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"Yes, I do. He makes me feel…..normal and beautiful. He understands what I need." I whispered.

"Good," whispered James. "You deserve to be happy again, Bella."

"Thanks," I whispered as everyone came out of the locker rooms.

James got up and went out and started gym. They were playing basketball today. They had the boys on one end and the girls on one end. I mostly sketched but I did catch myself watching Edward. Every once in a while he would look over and catch me watching him. He would smile and wink. I felt my face heat up every time.

James finally dismissed them all and I gathered my stuff and waited for them. Edward came out a few minutes later and grabbed my backpack. We made our wait after the others down to the cafeteria. Edward grabbed us something to eat while I went and sat with the others. He came over and sat down next to me. Emmett was scowling as he ate his food.

"Em?" I whispered softly. He looked up at me. "Are…are you mad at me for teasing you?"

"No," he said with a soft smile. "I just…"

"What?" I asked.

"Why do you always pick on me?" he asked. I could feel the others looking between us.

"Because you don't treat me like I'm made of glass," I whispered.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a soft smile. I reached over and grabbed his hand.

"You treat me like the others, Em. You tease me back. I just like it," I whispered. "If you don't want me to tease you anymore, I won't."

"You can tease me all you want, Belly Button," chuckled Emmett. I smiled.

"Ok, Emmy Lou," I laughed softly.

"Emmett, you may want to rethink that," chuckled Edward. I looked over at him. He was smirking.

"Why is that?" asked Emmett.

"Because from what I've heard, Bella was quite the prankster before," chuckled Edward. Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Alice all looked over at me. "Apparently, she was known for her pranks. They even had t-shirts made."

"Belly, is that true?" asked Emmett. I think he was…..impressed?

"Yes," I whispered. "It's not really anything. I never did anything mean."

"That is so fucking cool," laughed Emmett. I rolled my eyes at him. "We totally need to conspire against the others."

"Why?" asked Jasper.

"Besides the fact that I owe you, Jas," chuckled Emmett, "It would be fun."

"What did Jasper do?" asked Alice.

Emmett told everyone about how Jasper and I had teased him after history. By the time he got done everyone was laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. I couldn't help but smile when I saw how happy my new family was.

"Oh my, that was awesome," laughed Alice. Her face was red from laughing so hard.

"Wow, just wow," laughed Rose.

"Who knew Jasper could be so funny?" chuckled Emmett. He entire face was lit up.

"I've always been funny," said Jasper. They all snorted.

The bell rang ending lunch so we all got up and tossed our trash. Edward and I headed down to our lockers and grabbed our biology and Spanish books before we headed off to class. Mr. Banner came in and started his class but, as usual, I didn't pay much attention. The rest of the after flew by. We had a pop quiz in Spanish but it wasn't very hard.

Once the bell rang ended school, Edward and I made our way outside. Charlie was leaning against the side of his car waiting for me. I kissed Edward on the check before I climbed in. Charlie got in and headed off to Seattle.

"How was school?" he asked. I looked over at him. He had a twinkle in his eye. I rolled my eyes.

"Who called you?" I asked.

"Mr. Varner," chuckled Charlie. "He seemed to be pretty happy that you were torturing Emmett."

"I was doing no such thing, Dad," I chuckled lightly. "I was merely teasing him for being nosy."

"Still," said Charlie. "It's nice to see you trying."

"I really am," I whispered as I looked out the window.

"I know," he whispered. "Bells, I want to talk to you about Edward."

"What about Edward?" I whispered. I could feel the panic rising in me. "I didn't do anything with him, I swear."

"I know, honey," said Charlie. "Calm down. I just wanted to talk about you and Edward having…sex."

"We aren't," I said quickly. "We aren't ready for…that."

"I know," said Charlie. "I just want you both to be careful. You've both been through a lot and this is new for you both."

"We know that, Dad," I said. "We talked about it this morning. We are going to go really slow. I promise."

"I'm glad you and Edward talked," said Charlie. "That's really important in a relationship."

"I know I haven't made this easy for either of us, Dad, but I couldn't do this without you, either. I'm sorry I pushed you away," I whispered as a tear slipped down my face. "I was scared. He kept saying….."

"I know, honey," said Charlie. "We will get through this. Just remember no matter what, you and me are in this together."

"Together," I whispered.

Charlie didn't say anything else as we drove to Seattle. I pulled out my sketch book and let my mind wonder while I sketched. About an hour later, Charlie pulled his car into the parking lot of Peter's office building. I was so excited about art therapy. I climbed out of the car before Charlie could even get out. He laughed as he came around and handed me my crutches. We made our way inside and found Peter waiting for us in the lobby. He looked up and smiled at us.

"How are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Pretty good," said Charlie.

"Yeah," I said softly.

"Good," said Peter. "Well, shall we head over and get you settle in art therapy?"

"Yes," I practically squealed. They both chuckled.

"Someone's excited," laughed Peter.

Charlie and I just chuckled as we followed Peter down a short hallway to a set of double doors. He held them open for me so I could go through. I looked up and froze as I gasped loudly.

"You."


	29. Chapter 29

"You," I said as I looked up and saw the sandy haired man from the park standing by a group of easels. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Well, if it isn't my young artist from the park," he chuckled as he came over to us. He looked over at Peter. "Peter, how's everything?"

"It's good, Garrett," said Peter. He looked over at me. "Garrett Mitchell, this is Bella Swan and her father Charlie. Bella is enrolling in your art therapy class. Bella, this is Garrett."

"It's nice to put a name with a face, Bella," said Garrett.

"You too, Garrett," I whispered. He looked from me to Peter and back at me.

"Where did you meet Garrett at, Bella?" asked Peter.

"At the park on Sunday. She created an amazing painting during the university art show," said Garrett, giving me a soft smile.

"I see," said Peter. "Bella, do you feel comfortable in this class?"

"Yes," I whispered. I looked up at him. "I'll be fine."

"Ok," he said. He looked over at Charlie. "Let's head up and get started."

"Ok," said Charlie. He hugged me. "Love you, kid."

"Love you, too, Dad," I whispered. He and Peter left and I looked back at Garrett. He was watching me closely. "What do I do now?"

"Well, since I already know you can paint," chuckled Garrett, "You can take any easel that is free. I want you to paint how you feel. Don't be afraid to paint something dark or hurtful. This is a safe place for you to work out your feelings. Do you have any questions?"

"No," I whispered.

"Ok, let me know if you need anything," said Garrett.

I nodded my head at him and went over and sat down in front of an easel in the back of the room while Garrett went to work with another student. I placed the blank canvas on it and closed my eyes and blocked out all the noise. I lifted my brush and dipped it in some paint and let it move along the canvas.

_I slammed on the brakes of my truck as I pulled up in front of the house. I turned it off and jumped out of the cab. I ran as fast as I could, ignoring the searing pain that radiated throughout my entire body. I threw the front door of the house open and ran inside. Charlie jumped to his feet and came over and grabbed my arms. I flinched back from his touch._

"_Bella, what the hell happened to you?" he asked. I wrapped my arms around my body as I took a step back from him. "Who did this to you?"_

_I shook my head as I turned to run out of the house. Charlie grabbed my arm and pulled me into his arms. I nearly screamed as the front of this pants hit the cuts on my stomach. I pushed him away and tried to run past him._

"_Bella, stop," he said. "You have to tell me what happened."_

_I shook my head. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't lose him. I needed him. _

"_You can trust me," he whispered as he stepped towards me. I flinched backwards and he stopped. "Let me at least take some pictures. Then when you are ready to talk, I'll be here, ok?"_

_I nodded my head softly. All I wanted to do was wash him off of me. I followed Charlie into the kitchen. He pulled out his camera and I felt my body shake with my sobs. I had given him that camera for father's day and now he was using to take pictures of my shame, my guilt. I stood there while he snapped picture after picture of me. He finally put the camera down. He stepped towards me but I stepped away._

"_Tell me who hurt you," he whispered through his tears. I shook my head at him. _

_I turned and ran up the stairs to my room. I locked the door behind me. I went into the bathroom and locked that door too. I turned on the hot water, not bothering with the cold. I stripped off my bloody, torn cloths and stepped into the water. I fell to my knees and sobbed as I tried to wash him away. As I tried to wash away my shame but I couldn't get it off of me. I scrubbed and scrubbed until my skin was red and raw. I pulled my knees to my chest and let the water run over my body until it turned cold. I turned off the water and climbed out of the shower. I couldn't bare looking in the mirror. I dried off and gathered my ruined cloths. I threw them in a plastic bag. I went to throw them in the trash but stopped. They are proof, evidence. I laid them on the bed and pulled on my sweatpants and a t-shirt of Charlie's. I threw my ruined cloths in the loose floorboard under my bed. I climbed onto my bed and let my tears fall as I cried myself to sleep. _

"Bella?" asked Garrett. I shook my head slightly and looked around. He was standing to my side looking at my painting. "Tell me about your painting."

I looked back at my painting for a moment. Edward and I were sitting on a blanket in the park. The sun was shining down on us. I had a smile on my face and Edward had his head on my lap. His eyes were closed and he was smiling. But behind me was a dark shadow. The shadow's face was hidden but he was reaching out for me.

"What do you feel when you see this?" asked Garrett as he knelt down next to me.

"Scared," I whispered.

"Scared of what?" he asked.

"That's he's coming back," I whispered as a tear fell down my face. I wiped it away as I turned away from Garrett. "What if he comes back for me now? I can't….."

"You can't what?" asked Garrett. I looked back over at him.

"I can't lose him," I whispered. "I can't lose any of my family. Not when I just got them."

"It's ok, Bella. We are going to work on letting that fear go," he whispered as Charlie and Peter came back in. "I hope to see you again next week, Bella. You really are an amazing artist. Don't be afraid to let your work show who you are."

"What if I don't know who I am?" I whispered.

"Eventually, you'll figure it out," said Garrett.

"Well, I see that Charlie was right," said Peter as he and Charlie came and stood behind me. "You really are an amazing artist."

"Thanks," I whispered.

"You're welcome," he said. "I'll see you on Saturday, Bella. Don't forget to bring your sketch book with you. If you need anything, I'm just a phone call away."

"Ok," I whispered.

Charlie handed me my crutches. I followed him out to the car. We stopped and grabbed a hamburger before we headed back to Forks. Charlie was extra quiet on the trip home. I couldn't help but worry that he was upset with me for something. Charlie pulled the car up in front of the house and cut the engine.

Charlie climbed out of the car without saying anything to me. I climbed out and he handed me my crutches. I followed him into the house. He hugged me before he went upstairs to his room. I felt a pain in my chest as I watched him. I went down to my room and saw Edward sitting on the bed, already in his pajamas.

"Hey," said Edward looking up at me. "How was art therapy?"

"It was good, I guess," I said softly. "I loved painting but it's hard putting my emotions out for everyone to see."

"I understand," He said. "I did music therapy for awhile. My music during that time was….dark."

"Was it hard to let it all out like that?" I asked.

"Yes and no," he said. "It was hard to feel vulnerable but I always felt a little better when I was able to get it out."

"I guess I understand that," I said as I grabbed my pajamas. I went into the bathroom and quickly changed. I went back out and climbed into the bed with Edward. "I think that is why I could sketch and paint after he raped me. It was the only outlet I had at the time."

"That's good, Bella," said Edward. I laid back on the bed and turned to him. "Are you tired?"

"Yes," I whispered. "It's been a long day."

Edward set his notebook on his table and turned off the light. He slid down into the bed more and pulled me into his arms. He chuckled when I stuck my cold foot between his feet.

"I am going to buy you fifty pairs of wool socks," he teased softly.

"Can't wear wool," I chuckled. "I'm allergic. You need to start humming. We have an agreement."

"So we do," whispered Edward. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered.

Edward tightened his arms around me and started humming to me. I smiled softly. He was humming Beethoven's Piano Sonata No.1 in F-. I sighed and fell into a peaceful sleep. I would ask him tomorrow how he knew it was one of my favorites.

* * *

**Let me know what you think by leaving me a review. Thanks to all those who already have or have added this story to your favs and/or alerts.**


	30. Chapter 30

It's been three days since I went to art therapy and Charlie was still avoiding me. He still hugged me every morning before he left and every night before I go to bed but he doesn't talk to me. He doesn't smile as much, either.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Edward. It was Friday afternoon and we were sitting in the backyard in the hammock while I sketched and he wrote his music.

"Charlie," I whispered. "He's still avoiding me."

"Why don't you go talk to him?" asked Edward.

"What if he's mad at me?" I asked. "I pushed him away for two years. I guess I deserve the cold shoulder after what I put him through."

"Bella, I'm sure he isn't upset with you," said Edward. "You need to go talk to him."

"I know," I whispered.

"You're not going to, are you?" he asked. I shook my head softly. "Fine, I'll go talk to him for you."

"No," I said as Edward climbed off the hammock.

I struggled to get off the hammock and grab my crutches. I hobbled after him as quickly as I could but I wasn't very fast because of the crutches. Stupid broken foot. I walked into the living room and froze when I saw Charlie sitting with Edward. Charlie looked up at me and I knew Edward had told him about my concerns.

"I HATE YOU, EDWARD!" I screamed. I hobbled as fast as I could down the hallway to my room and slammed the door shut. I slid down on the floor and let my tears fall.

"_Bella, you have to talk to me," begged Charlie as he knelt down in front of me. I was curled up in the corner of my room with my knees pulled up. I shook my head frantically. I couldn't talk to him. If I told…..I couldn't risk it. "You can trust me."_

_I shook my head again. He sighed and sat down on the floor next to me. He reached for my hand but I flinched and scooted away from him. _

"_I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered. I buried my face in my knees and sobbed silently. I heard Charlie sigh softly but I couldn't look at him. I couldn't handle seeing the pain I was causing him. Everything was all my fault. I ruined everything I touch._

"_Do you remember when you were four and you fell off your bike?" asked Charlie. I looked up at him and nodded my head. "I took care of you when you were hurting then and I will take care of you now. You can trust me."_

_I just turned my head and buried them back in my knees. I heard him sigh and stand up. I heard him sniff as he walked out of my room and shut the door behind him. _

"Bella, open the door," said Charlie.

"No," I snapped. "You didn't want to talk to me before now. Just because he can't mind his own fucking business is no reason for you to start."

"I wasn't avoiding you," said Charlie. I heard a loud thud. "Ouch, that's going to leave a mark."

"Good," I muttered.

"Honey, I wasn't avoiding you on purpose," said Charlie. "I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Well, so have I," I said. "I've spent the last three days thinking you wanted nothing to do with me now."

"Well, I spent two years feeling like that," he said. "Doesn't feel good, does it?"

"No," I said.

"You know, everyday I would ask myself what I could do different. What could I do to get you to say anything to me. I would have settled for a hi or hey or get the fuck away from me. Anything just to have heard your voice," said Charlie. I wiped the tear away from my face. "I didn't know what to do to help you. At first I thought you just needed time but then a week went by. Before I knew it a month had gone by. Your teachers were calling asking me what happened to you. I had to tell to them that I had no idea because my daughter refused to say a single word to me. It hurt, Bella. It hurt a lot."

"I'm sorry," I sobbed softly. "I knew that if I said anything to you, even hi or hey, that I would lose you, Dad. I couldn't lose you too. I had already caused mom to leave and-"

"You did not cause your mother to leave us, Bella," said Charlie. "She left us because she wasn't good enough to be with us. You didn't do anything to push her way."

"Why didn't she love me enough to stay?" I sobbed.

"I don't know," sobbed Charlie. "Honey, please open the door."

I stood up and opened the door. Charlie jumped up and pulled me into his arms. He carried me over to the bed and we sat down. He kept his arm around my shoulder as he wiped the tears off my face.

"I'm sorry if I have been avoiding you."

"I though maybe you were mad at me," I whispered.

"I wasn't mad at you, Bella," said Charlie. "I'm just trying to work a few things out inside my head. I guess neither one of us are very good at telling each other how we feel."

"I guess not," I said softly. "I wish I could go back, Dad. I wish I would have told you. I wish I would have fought harder. I wish I hadn't wanted those stupid paints."

"I wish I hadn't broken my arm when I was twelve but I did," he said. "We can't change what happened in the past. You fought as hard as you could, honey. You have got to get it in your head that none of what he did to you was your fault. None of it."

"I'm trying," I said softly. "Just don't shut me out again, ok. I need you, Dad."

"I won't," said Charlie. "But you can't shut me out either, ok?"

"Ok, Dad," I whispered.

"Don't be mad at Edward," whispered Charlie. "He loves you. He was worried."

"I know," I whispered. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too," he said.

Charlie handed me my crutches and kissed my forehead before he left me alone. I got up and went to find Edward. I needed to apologize for screaming at him. I walked into the living room but he wasn't there. Emmett, however, was.

"Have you seen Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, I have," said Emmett. "He was pretty upset and went up to his room. He said you hated him."

"I don't hate him," I whispered. "I was mad at him but I don't hate him."

"I believe you, Belly Button, but you have to remember that Edward is new to this, too. He doesn't always know how to deal with how he feels. He would do just about anything to make you smile."

"I would do just about anything to make him smile, too," I whispered.

"I know," said Emmett as he looked over at me. "His room is on the second floor, third door to the left. Do you want me to carry you up?"

"No, I'll be ok," I whispered. "But thanks, Em."

"Anytime, Belly Button," he said as he looked back at the TV.

I turned and slowly made my way up the stairs to the second floor and Edward's door. I could hear music coming from his room. I slowly lifted my hand to his door and knocked.

"Go away, Emmett," snapped Edward. "I don't want to talk about it."

"It's me," I said. I heard some noise and a few moments later Edward opened his door. His eyes were red and moist. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," he said. He stepped to the side and I went into his room. His walls were covered with shelves of music. Edward shut the door the door us. We went over and sat down on his bed. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," I whispered. "I overreacted."

"I was wrong," said Edward. I turned to look at him. "I just want you to be happy. I….I would do anything to keep the smile on your face."

"I would do anything to make you happy, too, Edward, but you have to let me work this out for myself," I whispered.

"I know but I hated watching you hurt because you were too scared to talk to him," said Edward.

"It's hard, Edward," I said. "I've spent two years bottling everything up inside of me so that I wouldn't hurt him. I am still trying to figure out how to let it out. I don't like him being in pain because of me. I don't like hurting you, either."

"Just don't hate me," he whispered as a tear fell down his face. "I don't think I could handle it if you hated me."

"I love you, Edward," I whispered through my tears. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around me. "I could never hate you. I was just so mad that you talked him after I said no. Please, don't do it again."

"I love you so much, Bella. I won't do it again," he whispered. "I promise."

"Good," I whispered. "And thanks."

"For what?" he asked.

"For talking to Charlie for me," I said. "I'm not happy that you didn't listen to me but we were able to talk some things out. We both need to learn to talk to each other."

"I guess something good came from my meddling," chuckled Edward.

"Just don't let it go to your head," I chuckled softly.

Edward and I talked for awhile before we went downstairs and joined the others for pizza and a movie. I ate a couple slices of cheese. I snuggled in his arms as we watched some action movie Emmett picked out. I really didn't pay attention to it. I just laid my head on Edward's chest and fell asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

"Alice, No!" I snapped as I limped away from the pixie.

"Come on, Bella," whined Alice as she followed me. "A little lipstick won't hurt you."

"I don't want to wear lipstick, Alice," I snapped as I went into the living room. Edward, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper were waiting for us by the door.

"Alice, leave her alone," said Edward. "She doesn't want to wear it and she doesn't need to wear it."

"Nobody needs to wear it, Edward," snapped Alice. "It will make her feel pretty."

"No, it will make me feel like a clown," I growled. Emmett, Rose, and Jasper all chuckled. "I let you do my eye shadow and blush. I refuse to let you put that on me."

"Fine," grumbled Alice. "I don't care anyway."

"Can we go now?" asked Rose. "We are going to be cutting it close to Bella's appointment time."

"Wouldn't want to be late for therapy would I?" I muttered under my breath.

They all just chuckled as we made our way out to Emmett's jeep. I still wasn't a hundred percent confortable riding with them all but I was working on it. It's been two weeks since mine and Charlie's conversation and things were getting better. It was still hard for me to be one hundred percent honest with him but it was something I was working on. Our Tuesday drive to and from Seattle has proven to be a good time for us to talk.

School was getting easier. Mike was still having a tough time but we were watching out for him. Just yesterday Tyler Crowley cornered him in the lunch room and started calling him some pretty horrible names. The others went to help him but I stopped them. It was my turn to help my friend. I went over and basically told Tyler that if he didn't back off and leave Mike alone that I would make poster size photos of the pictures I have of him when he was ten in his superman pajamas and hang them all over the school. He backed away pretty quickly. Mike tried to thank me for my help but I told him that's what friends do. We were slowly making our way back to how we were before.

Carlisle took my cast off yesterday and put a walking boot on my ankle. It feels nice to be off those crutches finally. I was really enjoying getting to know my new family. I went into Carlisle's office a few nights ago and read while he worked on his medical charts. Esme was teaching me how to cook a few of her favorite dishes. Emmett and Jasper kept trying to get me to tell them about all the pranks I did on people but I refused. I told a magician never reveals their secrets and neither do I.

Edward and I were still working out the kinks of our relationship. This was new for both of us and neither of knew what to do or how to handle everything. We made an agreement to talk to each other if we felt the other was overstepping a boundary. So far it's worked.

Emmett pulled the jeep up to Peter's office building. We all climbed out and headed inside. I was still struggling a little with therapy. Peter was great but it was hard to open up all the time. He was having Garrett meet with us today so we could go over my progress in art therapy.

"Hey Charlotte," I said to the dark haired woman sitting behind the desk. Peter had introduced me to his wife when I came in for my therapy session after my talk with Charlie. "How's everything?"

"Not too shabby," said Charlotte with a smile. "How about for you?"

"Pretty good," I said. "At least now that I am off the crutches. I almost feel back to normal."

"I bet," she chuckled. "Peter will be out in a moment."

"Thanks, Charlotte," I said. I went over and sat down next to Edward.

"So what are we going to do this afternoon?" asked Rose. Alice went to open her mouth but I stopped her.

"We aren't going shopping, Alice," I said. She scrunched up her face.

"Then what should we do?" she grumbled when everyone chuckled.

"Movie?" asked Jasper.

"No."

"Bowling?" asked Emmett.

"Do you want me back on the crutches, Emmy Lou?" I asked.

"Good point," chuckled Emmett. "So what should we go?"

"I don't know," I said. "How about an art museum?"

"No," everyone said but Edward.

"Fine," I pouted.

"Are you pouting, Bella?" asked Peter from the doorway.

"Yes," I chuckled. "They won't go to the art museum this afternoon."

"Maybe someone should have let me put some lipstick on you this morning," smirked Alice. I rolled my eyes while everyone chuckled.

"I don't think I want to know," chuckled Peter. "Bella, Edward, you ready?"

"Yes," I said.

Edward just nodded his head as we followed Peter back to his office. Garrett was waiting for us with my paintings leaning against the front of Peter's desk. We took our seats and looked back over at Peter.

"How was your week, Bella?" asked Peter.

"It was ok," I said. "My friend Mike had some trouble with a boy in our class because of me. I helped him."

"What do you mean because of you?" asked Peter.

"Mike's father….."I trailed off as I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"Go on," said Peter.

"His father was the man who……hurt me," I whispered.

"Why did you defend Mike?" asked Peter. I looked over at him.

"He's my friend," I said. "He was my best friend before…….He stood up for me when I wasn't talking. I couldn't sit back and watch him getting bullied."

"They bully him because of what his father did?" asked Peter.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Do you think Mike blames you for what his father did?" asked Peter.

"He says he doesn't. I don't know if he does or not," I whispered. "I know I hurt him. I know that's my fault."

"How did you hurt him?" asked Peter.

"I took his father from him," I whispered as a tear fell from my eye. "Now he gets called names because of me. He's lost friends because of me."

"Not because of you, Bella," said Peter. "Because of his father. Why don't you tell me about your first painting."

I explained to him about the painting of me and Edward sitting in the park with the shadow man around us. We moved onto my next painting. I had had a really bad day this day and painted a picture of me laying and bleeding in the streets while everyone walked around me and ignored me. I explained that I had been feeling panicky all day and couldn't get the feelings out until I painted. The last painting was the most intense in my opinion. In the painting, I was bound by chains to a brick wall. There was a crowd of people surrounding me. They were pointing and laughing. Whore, slut, and bitch were written on the wall behind me. Peter never said a word to me as I explained each painting. He never took his eyes off of me, either.

"Garrett, how do you think Bella is doing in art therapy?" asked Peter.

"I think she is doing good at expressing her fears in her work but she is still holding back how she really feels," said Garrett.

"Bella, do think that is true?" asked Peter.

"I don't know," I whispered as I looked away from him.

"Look at me," he said. I looked back over at him. "Are you holding back?"

"I don't know," I snapped. "I don't know what I feel. I don't think about what I feel when I paint."

"Explain," said Garrett leaning toward me in his seat.

"When I sketch or paint, I lose myself in my head. I let my mind wander. I let my paint brush move on the canvas."

"Where were you when you painted the first painting?" asked Peter.

"I…" I trailed off as I shook my head. Edward reached over and grabbed my hand. I took a deep breath. "I….was home….that night……with Charlie. I could still feel……I just wanted to go to my room but Charlie insisted on taking pictures…..I…."

"You what?" asked Peter.

"I could feel parts of my soul being torn away with each picture," I sobbed. "I just wanted to hide. I….."

"Bella, tell me what happened that night," said Peter. I shook my head. "Don't shake your head. Tell me."

I shook my head frantically. Peter got up and stepped towards me. I sprang off the couch crouched in the corner. I felt someone come over and kneel in front of me.

"NO!" I screamed as I pushed them away. "DON'T HURT ME."

"No one is going to hurt you, Bella," said Peter. I crumbled into a ball on the floor as I sobbed. "Tell me about that night."

"I begged him not to hurt me," I whispered. "He said I had been teasing him. He said I led him on. He told me I asked for it. That I wanted it. I didn't want it. He told me he had to have me. He said I….was…..his. I begged him to let me go. I just wanted to go home. I just wanted my daddy but he wouldn't stop. He just kept going. I felt my body tear. I could smell the blood. All I wanted was to go home. He finally stopped. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, 'I always knew you would be a good fuck. I can't wait to get another piece of you. Don't go telling daddy, princess, or I will have to take him away from you.' He pulled out his box cutter and he marked me as his. I screamed for him to leave Charlie alone. I begged him not to hurt my daddy. He fucking laughed as he left me laying on that filthy ground. I crawled to the wall. I somehow managed to get on my feet. I walked out of that alley. I cried as I walked to my truck. People just walked by me. They didn't care that I was standing there with blood all over my face. They didn't care that my shirt was ripped. I climbed in my truck and let my tears fall as I drove home to my daddy."

"You did good, Bella," whispered Peter. He slowly reached out and grabbed my hand. "You did real good. That's enough for today. I'll see you at group later. Go have some fun."

"Ok," I whispered through my tears.

Edward help me up to me feet. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked out to where the others were waiting for us. I kept my face buried in his chest.

"We are going to the art museum," said Edward. "I don't care if you don't like it. Bella had a big day and we need to celebrate."

I chuckled into his chest as I heard the others all groan as we stepped onto the elevator.


	32. Chapter 32

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"Ok, here is what we are going to do," I whispered to Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, and Edward as we crouched down together in the hallway. "As soon as we sit down, Emmy Lou and I will start stage one. Emmy Lou, I will give you the code word when it is time for you to move into stage two. Now, does everyone know what to do?"

"Yes," they all whispered.

"Ok, stage one of 'taking the parents down' starts now," I whispered.

We all stood up and moved into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast table with Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme. I sat down across from Emmett while Rose sat next to him and Edward sat next to me. Alice sat on my other side and Jasper sat down on Emmett's other side. After a few moments, Emmett started moaning and clutching at his stomach.

"Are you ok, Emmy Lou?" I asked. Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme all looked up at us. "You don't look very good."

"I…it hurts," he cried out as he started clawing at his stomach muscles.

"What hurts, Emmett?" asked Carlisle as he got up to check on him.

"Maybe you're going to be sick," I said.

Suddenly, Emmett stood up and slammed his hands on his stomach as he bent over. The table was immediately covered in fake blood. Esme screamed as Charlie jumped out of his seat to avoid getting splashed. Carlisle looked frozen.

"BLOOD!" screeched Alice as she jumped up and started licking it off the table.

"SO TASTY," I cackled as began scooping it up and shoving it in my mouth, smearing it on my face.

"What the…" muttered Carlisle as Jasper and Edward started lapping it up with their tongues.

"Em, come here, baby," purred Rose. Emmett shuffled back with a terrified look on his face as Rose stepped towards him. "I need you, Em. I have to taste you."

"N…no." he stammered. I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing at the looks on our parents faces. They looked terrified. "What…what's going on?"

"I can't resist the blood," murmured Rose as she pushed him into the corner. She leaned over and licked the blood off the side of his neck. She turned back to us with a crazy look in her eyes. "You have to taste it from the source. So fucking good."

"No…no……please," whimpered Emmett as me, Jasper, Alice, and Edward all growled and started stepping toward him.

"Bella, that's enough," chuckled Charlie. I stopped and looked over at him. "That was a good one."

"Thanks," I said with a big smile.

"What's going on?" asked Esme. We all looked over at her and Carlisle, who both looked like they were going to be sick.

"Congratulations," chuckled Charlie. "We've just been Bella'd."

They both looked from me to the others then to Charlie before looking back at me and busted out laughing. Which of course caused the rest of us to start laughing with them. Emmett straightened up and pulled out the plastic bag and catheter that we had rigged to help the fake blood squirt out onto the table.

"How did you make the blood so real looking?" chuckled Carlisle.

"Corn syrup and red food coloring," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Wow, just wow," chuckled Carlisle. "Bella, that was....pure evil. Funny as hell but so evil."

"Thanks, Carlisle," I said as I pretended to wipe a tear from my eye. "I love you, too."

They all just chuckled again. We cleaned up our mess and headed to our room to shower and put some clean clothes on. I sighed happily when I slid my now healed foot into my sneakers. I grabbed my sketch book and headed into the living room. It was thanksgiving break and I was going to enjoy spending the day doing nothing. I settled on the couch next to Edward. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as he flipped through the channels on the TV. I didn't pay any attention to what the others were watching. I opened my sketch book and started sketching.

The past month had been good and bad. After my breakthrough in therapy, I started having a few nightmares, even with Edward sleeping with me. I would lash out and attack him when he tried to wake me up. Peter decided that I should try sleeping pills to help me sleep and not dream. He had me take them for two weeks and they helped. He started teaching me relaxation techniques to help me deal with my anxiety or when I felt a panic attack coming on. I felt like I was really making progress in therapy. Last week, I had my first session without Edward being there. I thought it was a big step for me.

I was starting to feel like a part of me was coming back. It was getting easier and easier to smile or laugh. I didn't have to think of reasons why I should be happy. I just was happy. Or at least happier than I have been in a long time. I know that I will never be the same as I was before that night but at least I was making steps at becoming a happier and healthier person.

It was late in the afternoon, when I heard the front door open. I looked over and saw Charlie and Peter coming in with a tall, black haired man. I wasn't sure why Peter had driven from Seattle to be here and I could tell by the looks in their faces that something was up and it wasn't good.

"Peter, what …what are you doing here?" I asked. He frowned slightly as he sat down on the sofa across from us but he didn't say anything.

"Carlisle, Esme, can you join us?" yelled Charlie. Carlisle and Esme came in and took a seat with us.

"What's going on, Dad?" I whispered.

"Bella, this is Eleazar Stevens. He's the district attorney who is handling the case against David Newton," said Charlie. "He needs to speak to you."

"Ok," I whispered. Edward tightened his arm around my shoulder.

"Bella, I'm sorry that we have to meet like this," said Eleazar.

"Me too, Mr. Stevens," I whispered.

"Please call me Eleazar," he said softly. "David Newton has plead guilty to all the charges. We are scheduled to go in front of Judge Volturi on Monday to start the sentencing phase. It would help us get him a bigger sentence if you would make a victims statement."

"You...want me to talk about he did to me...in front of everyone," I whispered as my eyes filled up with tears. I shook my head slightly. "I....can't. He..."

"Bella, calm down, love," whispered Edward in my ear. I took a shaky breath.

"Bella, I know it will be incredibly difficult but this your chance to tell him how much he really hurt you. This is your chance to make sure he can't hurt you again," said Peter.

I stood up and walked over to the window. I wasn't sure I could do this. I wasn't sure I was strong enough to face him again. I turned and looked at Charlie. I saw the sadness and pain in his eyes. I looked over at Rose and Alice. They had worked to overcome their own pain and reached out to me. I looked over at Emmett. He had his face in his hands. He was the big brother who still couldn't protect his little sister. Not this time. I looked over at Jasper, who had the best family and lost them. Yet, he managed to find a new family. I looked over at Edward, who loved me regardless of what David Newton did to me.

_What he did to me_, I thought to myself. Not what I made him do. Not how I encouraged him. I did none of what he claimed I did for two plus years. I never flirted with him. I never teased him or asked him to take my life away from me.

"It wasn't my fault," I whispered softly to myself.

"Say it again," said Peter.

"It's not my fault." I whispered through my tears.

"Say it louder," said Peter with a smile.

"It's not my fault," I said.

"Why is it not your fault?" asked Peter.

"I didn't ask for him to…" I trailed off. I took a deep breath. "I didn't ask for him to rape me. I didn't flirt with him or tease him. I said no. That should have been enough."

"That's right," said Peter. I looked over at Eleazar.

"I'll do it," I said softly. "I'll make a victims statement."

"Thank you, Bella," said Eleazar. I nodded my head softly.

"I'm going to go paint for while," I whispered.

"Bella?" said Peter. I looked over at him. "You're doing great. We're proud of you."

I nodded my head again. I went over and grabbed my sketch book and went into my room. I tossed it onto the bed and went over and sat down on my stool. As I picked up my paint brush, I felt a small spark inside of me. I was going to be ok.

* * *

**Coming in the next chapter is her statement. Thanks for all the reviews and adds and/or alerts. You all Rock!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I have no experience with the way a courtroom would run. So just go with it. Thanks:)**

* * *

I woke up Monday morning feeling antsy. No, antsy wasn't the right word for how I felt. I felt anxious and scared. I felt jittery and nervous. I was scared to death to go into that courtroom and face him but I knew I had to. I had to do this in order for me to truly move on with my life. It was time I stopped letting him control me.

I turned and looked at the clock. It was just after five a.m. and I was laying next to Edward wide awake. I slipped out of the bed and grabbed my sketch book and went out into the living room. The light on the small table next to the small sofa was on. Esme was sitting there with a book in her hands.

"Hey, Esme," I said softly. I went over and sat down next to her.

"Morning, sweetheart," she said with a small smile but her eyes were sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just nervous for you. Today's a big step for you but I don't like seeing you hurting," whispered Esme as a tear slipped from her eye. "I'm sorry. I'm being silly."

"No, you're not," I whispered. "You're being a mom. You're being…..my mom."

"You think of me as your mom?" asked Esme through her tears.

"Yes," I whispered. "Charlie's the best dad ever, Esme, but sometimes I need a mom. I've never had one. Charlie did his best to make sure I knew that he loved me enough for two parents. When I was little, our elementary school would have us make mother's day cards for our moms. I would sit there with Mike or Jess, Ben or Ang, and I would watch them making their mom's pink cards with hearts and flowers on them. I couldn't do that. I didn't have a mother. So I would just draw Charlie a picture. Then I would go home and go to my room and cry because I didn't have a mother. I didn't have the mom who went on field trips and came to school parties. You've done so much for me in the last two months, Esme. You've loved me when I didn't want it. You've loved me when I didn't think I deserved it. You've taken care of Charlie for me when I couldn't do it. I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, daughter," cried Esme. She pulled me into her arms and hugged me. I felt my body shake as I felt a mother's love for the first time that I could remember. "It's an honor to have such a strong, beautiful, daughter."

"Can I ask you something?" I whispered.

"Of course you can."

"After what your ex did, how did you let Carlisle touch you…..sexually?" I whispered.

"Oh," said Esme.

"Edward and I aren't ready for anything like that but I wonder how I am ever going to feel comfortable with his hands on me like that."

"It will be hard at first," said Esme. "Carlisle and I went very slow. We talked about how we felt and tried to be honest with each other. It's important, Bella, that you always tell Edward if he makes you feel uncomfortable with how he touches you. The most important thing is to make sure you are ready before you take any step."

"I love Edward, Mom," I whispered. "But how could he want me with my body the way it is. I mean, my stomach looks-"

"Perfect," said Edward. I looked behind me and saw him standing by the stairs. He came over and lifted me into his arms and settled me on his lap. "We all have scars, Bella, but they make us who we are. My scars represent how much I had to overcome to find my real family. Your scars show how strong you are. They represent how hard you are working to get your life back. Never be ashamed of your body. You're perfect and I love every inch of you."

"I love you, too," I whispered before I leaned up and kissed him softly. "You always make me feel better."

"I always will," he said.

"I'm going to go start breakfast," said Esme. She leaned over and kissed me and Edward on the forehead. "I love you both. I'm proud of you both."

"Thanks, Esme," said Edward.

"Yeah, thanks, Mom," I whispered. Esme smile grew when I called her mom. She turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Mom?" asked Edward.

"Yes," I whispered as I nestled myself in his arms. "Esme is my mom now."

"That's great, love," chuckled Edward. "Does this mean I am going out with my sister now?"

"Yep," I chuckled softly.

"Suppose I deal with that," whispered Edward.

"Deal with what?" asked Emmett as he, Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle came downstairs.

"Dating my sister," said Edward. Emmett looked over at Rose and Alice as did Jasper. "I meant Bella."

"But Bella isn't our sister," said Emmett. I heard a loud bang followed by footsteps.

"EMMETT CULLEN," screamed Esme. "BELLA IS JUST AS MUCH MY DAUGHTER AS ROSE AND ALICE ARE. DON'T YOU DARE TELL HER THAT SHE IS NOT YOUR SISTER. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said quickly. I stared at Esme with my mouth hanging wide open.

"That goes for the rest of you as well. Am I clear?" snapped Esme.

"Yes, ma'am," they all said quickly.

"Mom?" I whispered. Esme smiled and looked over at me.

"Yes, my favorite child?"

"That fucking rocked," I chuckled. "I'm pretty sure Emmy Lou damn neared peed his pants."

"Did not," muttered Emmett.

"Thank you, Bella," said Esme. She turned and walked into the kitchen. I got up and went over to Emmett.

"It's ok, Emmy Lou," I whispered. "I won't tell anyone that you are scared of Esme. It'll be our little secret."

"I'm not scared of her," scoffed Emmett.

"What was that, Emmett?" yelled Esme.

"I said I love you, Esme," yelled Emmett.

"That's what I thought you said," yelled Esme. We were all laughing quietly.

"Oh, yeah, Emmy Lou," I laughed. "Not scared of her at all."

"Come on, Em," chuckled Rose grabbing his hand. "Let's go get some breakfast."

"Fine," pouted Emmett as Rose pulled him into the kitchen. Jasper and Alice followed them as they continued to laugh. Carlisle looked over at me.

"Does this mean I get to be your other dad?" he asked.

"Yes, Daddy Carlisle," I chuckle. "You can be my other father."

"Yes," He chuckled. He looked over at Edward. "Do I need to remind you not to hurt my daughter?"

"No, sir," said Edward.

"Good," laughed Carlisle. "I'd hate to have to kill my son for hurting my daughter. Wait, that just sounds weird."

"Not any stranger than our crazy little family," chuckled Charlie as he came downstairs. "I heard Esme yelling at Emmett."

"He has so much to learn," I said.

"DO NOT," yelled Emmett.

"Emmett," snapped Esme.

"Sorry, Belly Button," yelled Emmett.

"That's ok, Emmy Lou," I yelled back. I turned to Edward. "I am going to go shower. I'll be right back."

"Ok," said Edward. "Me too. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Ugh," groaned Charlie and Carlisle as they walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" asked Esme.

"Bella and Edward are being gross," said Charlie.

"Yeah," groaned Carlisle.

"Stop being babies and sit down," laughed Esme.

Edward and I chuckled as we made our way to our rooms to shower. I went into the bathroom and started the water. I peeled off my pajamas and looked up at myself in the mirror. I ran my hands over the scars that lined my stomach. I had never really looked at them until now. Maybe Edward was right. I really wanted Edward to be right but I wasn't convinced yet. I sighed softly and turned away from the mirror.

I stepped into the shower and let the water run over my back and shoulders. I quickly washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo. It was Edward's favorite. I turned off the water and dried off. I went back into my room and slipped on my panties and bra. I slipped on the black skirt and Ivory sweater that Alice had bought me the day before. She told me I needed a power outfit to show how powerful I was. It was nice of her. I slid my feet into the black ballet flats and went back into the bathroom and dried my hair. I chose to leave it down. I didn't bother with make-up.

I went down to the kitchen and took the seat next to Edward. Everyone was talking amongst themselves but I knew they were only talking to make me feel relaxed. It helped a little. Charlie came in a few minutes after I did wearing his suit. I smiled softly at him. I always liked him in a suit but he hated it.

"It's time to go," he said.

"Ok," I whispered.

We all got up and made our way out to our cars. I got in with Edward. He held my hand as we followed the others down to the courthouse. We parked next to Carlisle and Esme. I looked over at Edward.

"I'm scared."

"I know you are," said Edward. He brought our hands to his chest. "But remember that I am right here."

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," whispered Edward. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I whispered.

We climbed out of the car and joined the others on the sidewalk. Charlie wrapped his arm around my shoulder while Edward held my hand. We followed everyone inside. We were directed to go to courtroom three. We walked in and I saw Mike and Jessica sitting with Karen Newton. He looked up at me and smiled. I saw Jacob and Mark sitting in the back. They both gave me a smile as I walked past them. I followed the others and we sat behind Mike. Before we could say anything the bailiff asked us to come to order. We all stood as Judge Aro Volturi came in. He was an older man with black hair and pale features.

"Please be seated," he said. We all sat down. "Bring in the defendant."

The door to the back of the courtroom opened and two guards brought David Newton into the courtroom. I clutched Edward's hand tighter as David looked around the room. His eyes landed on me and narrowed. I just stared at him until he looked away. I would not let him intimidate me. They pulled him over and had him stand next to his lawyer.

"As I understand, David Newton, you have plead guilty to the rape, assault, and harassment of Miss Isabella Swan. Is that correct?" asked Judge Volturi.

"Yes, your honor," said David Newton.

"Mr. Stevens, are you ready to present your case for sentencing?" asked Judge Volturi.

"Yes, your honor," said Eleazar. "I have asked a few people who are connected to this case to make statements to the court."

"Very well," said Judge Volturi. "Call your first witness."

"I call Karen Newton to give her statement," said Eleazar. Karen stood up and gave me a soft smile before she went over and stood before the judge.

"State your name for the record," said Judge Volturi.

"Karen Amy Newton," she said.

"Thank you," said Judge Volturi. "Please give us your statement."

"Am I allowed to address the defendant?" asked Karen.

"Yes," said Judge Volturi. Karen turned and looked at her husband.

"You will never understand how much you have hurt not only Isabella but me and my son. You made the decision to hurt us all by acting on your obsession with her. Because of you, Mike and I have been treated like we are trash. Because of you, we have lost friends. I hope you rot in hell for what you've done to all of us," said Karen as her tears fell down her face. She turned and came over and sat down next to Mike and Jessica.

"Next, I call Mike Newton to give his statement," said Eleazar. Mike hugged Karen and Jessica before he got up and went and stood in front the judge.

"State your name for the record," said Judge Volturi.

"Michael David Newton," said Mike.

"Please give us your statement."

Mike turned to his father. I could see the pain in his face. I felt a tear slip down my face. I quickly wiped it away.

"You took my best friend away from me. You didn't care that I was hurting because of what you did. You didn't care that you were the reason I lost my best friend. You were my father. You were suppose to protect me. Not hurt me or my friends. Because of you, I've been called the worst names you could imagine. You are no longer my father. You are no longer a part of my life. I, too, hope you rot in hell," said Mike. He came over and sat down in front of me. I reached over and put my hand on his shoulder as he let his tears fall. Jessica pulled him into hers arms and held him. As long as he had her, he would be ok.

"I call Charlie Swan to give his statement," said Eleazar. I looked over at Charlie. He wiped the tears off my face and kissed my forehead before he got up and went over to the judge.

"State your name for the record," said Judge Volturi.

"Charles Andrew Swan," he said.

"Thank you, Chief Swan. Please give us your statement." said Judge Volturi. Charlie turned and looked at David Newton. David looked down at the table.

"Mr. Newton, look at Chief Swan," ordered Judge Volturi. David snapped his eyes back over to Charlie.

"Chief Swan, please continue," said Judge Volturi.

"For two years, I watched as Bella pulled away from me. From her friends. For two years, I watched my daughter hurt because of you. I watched as she refused to eat. I watched as she refused to sleep because she would have horrible nightmares. I watched as she sat in silence everyday. I begged her to talk to me for two years only to find out that you threatened to hurt me if she did. She was a child. You had no right to put your hands on her. No father should have to watch their child faded away like I had to. I would like to say that I hope you rot in hell but honestly, I think even hell is too good for you," said Charlie through his tears. He came over and sat down next to me. He pulled me into his arms. "Never forget how much I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Daddy," I cried softly.

"I call Isabella Swan to give her statement," said Eleazar.

I pulled away from Charlie and wiped his tears off. I turned and gave Edward a small smile before I stood up. I took a deep breath and walked over and stood in front of the judge. He gave me a gentle smile.

"State your name for the record, please?" he asked softly.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I said with a shaky voice.

"Thank you, Miss Swan," he said. "When you are ready, please give us your statement."

"Thank you, sir," I said as a tear fell from my eye. I turned to face David Newton. He raked his eyes over my body. "You disgust me. You made me believe that I asked for you to hold me down on that grungy alley floor while you raped and cut me. You made me believe that I somehow flirted with you. That I teased you. I did not do anything to provoke you. You called me a whore and a slut while you raped me. While you took my choice from me. You told me that I was yours. I am NOT yours. I don't belong to anyone but myself. I lost two years of my life because of you. I won't let you hurt me anymore. You don't get to control me anymore. You will never hurt me again. I am no longer your victim. I am a survivor now."


	34. Chapter 34

I turned and went over and took my seat between Edward and Charlie. Edward held my hand while I buried my face in Charlie's chest and let my tears fall. I felt relieved to have it done. I felt lighter now that I had a chance to tell him how I felt about him and what he did to me.

"Court is adjoined until two o'clock," said Judge Volturi.

He slammed his gavel on his desk before he rose and walked out of the courtroom. The guards pulled David Newton to his feet and handcuffed his hands in front of him before they dragged him out of the courtroom.

Charlie pulled me to my feet and led me out to the hallway. The others followed us out of the courtroom. I had taken a big step but we weren't ready to celebrate yet. He hadn't been sentenced to anything yet. We all made our way to the diner for lunch. I couldn't eat anything. My stomach felt like it was tied in knots. I just leaned my head on Charlie's shoulder and held onto Edward's hand while they all ate. They all understood that I just needed some time to process everything.

We got back to the court house just before two. We went in and took our seats behind Mike, Jessica, and Karen. Jacob came in and took a seat in the back. The bailiff came in so we all stood while Judge Volturi came in and took his seat.

"Please be seated. Bring in the defendant," he said. The guards from this morning brought David Newton in and handcuffed him to his table. Judge Volturi cleared his throat and looked around at us all. His paused when he got to me. "Before I announce my decision, I have a couple things I would like to say. First , Miss Swan, I think you are an incredibly brave young woman. You have been through a lot yet here you sit surrounded by those who obviously love you. I know it hasn't been an easy journey for you but remember, my dear, that you are not alone in this world."

"Thank you, your honor," I said softly. He nodded his head and looked over at David Newton. His expression turned cold in a heartbeat.

"David Newton, I think you are a despicable excuse for a human being. You took advantage of Miss Swan and led her to believe that she somehow encouraged your assault. I have had numerous defendants come through my courtroom but I have never been as disgusted as I am with you. Therefore, it is my decision on the charge of rape in the first degree, you are sentenced to no less than twenty years in a correctional facility to be determined by the state of Washington. On the charge of assault in the first degree, you are sentenced to no less than five years in a correctional facility to be determined by the state of Washington to be served consecutively. On the charge of harassment, you are sentenced to no less than a year in a correctional facility to be determined by the state of Washington to be served consecutively. Court is adjured," said Judge Volturi before he slammed his gavel on his desk.

He got up and walked out of the courtroom. The guards came over and unhooked David from the table and led him out of the courtroom. I turned and buried my face in Charlie's chest as I let my sobs take over my body. I had won this battle.

"I'm so proud of you, honey," whispered Charlie as he rubbed my back. "You did so good."

"Thanks, Daddy," I whispered through my tears.

"Bella?" said Mike. I turned my head and looked at him. "I'm proud of you, too."

"Thanks, Mike," I cried. "I know it must have been hard to do that but thanks."

"Anything for you," whispered Mike. He looked away for a minute before he looked back at me. "We're moving."

"What?" I asked as I pulled away from Charlie. "Don't leave because of me-"

"It's not because of you, Bella." said Mike. "It's too hard being here anymore. People are prank calling us all the time. They harass me, Jess, and Mom. It's for the best that we leave. We can start a new life."

"Jess, are you going with them?" I asked as I looked over at her.

"Yes, we're getting married," said Jessica. "I love him. I won't let my parent's ignorance keep me away him. We were planning on getting married after graduation anyway. We are just doing it seven months early."

"I'm really happy for you both," I whispered. "I'm sorry that I pushed you away. I wish I hadn't but I can't change that now. I know that you'll take care of each other. Just stay in touch, ok? I can't……I can't lose you again."

"You'll never lose us, Bella," cried Mike as he hugged me. "You have always been my best friend, Bells. You always will be."

"I love you, Mike. You're a good man," I sobbed into his shoulder. "Take care of Jess and your mom. They are going to need you."

"I know. I love you, too." he whispered. He kissed my forehead. "I'll call you when we get settled somewhere, ok?"

"Ok," I sobbed softly. I pulled Jessica into my arms. "Jess, keep him safe for me, ok?"

"Always, Bells," she cried. "I love you. I'm so proud of you."

"I love you, too," I sobbed. I pulled away and looked over at Karen Newton. "I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me today."

"Bella, sweetheart, I wish I could have stopped him from hurting you. I never thought he would…." she trailed off. "I'm proud of you for being so strong. You are a beautiful person. I know that you are going to be fine. I love you, Bella. I've always thought of you as being my daughter."

"I love you, too, Karen," I sobbed softly as I hugged her. "Please take care of yourself for me. I can't lose you either."

"I promise." sobbed Karen. "I'll talk to you and Charlie soon."

"Ok," I whispered. She pulled away from me and hugged Charlie. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Jacob standing behind me. "Hey, Jake."

"Bella…."He trailed off as a tear slipped down his face. I reached up and wiped it off. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Jake," I whispered. "How've you been?"

"I'm doing good," he said. "I, um, started seeing this girl a month ago."

"Oh really?" I asked with a soft smile. "What's her name?"

"Vanessa but she likes to be called Nessie," said Jacob with a big smile.

"You love her," I said.

"I do," said Jacob proudly. He looked over my shoulder as Edward, who was talking with Mike. They had gotten to be good friends over the last two months. "You love him."

"I do," I whispered as I looked back at Jacob. "He makes me feel safe and happy."

"Good," said Jacob. "You deserve to be happy."

"I'm starting to believe that," I said. "So when do I get to meet the love of your life?"

"Christmas, maybe," chuckled Jacob. He looked down at his watch. "I've got to get back to work. We need to hang out soon. I miss my little sister."

"I kind of miss my big brother," I whispered. "Love you, Jake."

"Love you too, Bells," he whispered he leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks," I whispered. Jake went over and said something to Charlie. I felt Edward wrap his arms around me.

"Are you ready to go home?" asked Edward.

"Yes," I whispered as I turned in his arms. I leaned up and kissed him softly. "I'll go anywhere with you."

"Good to know," chuckled Edward. "For now, I will settle on going home."

"Home sounds perfect," I whispered.

Edward kissed my forehead before we followed the others out of the courthouse and out to the cars. We climbed in and headed to the house. Edward parked his car behind Emmett's and we headed inside. We spent the rest of the day spending time with our family. Esme and I cooked dinner for everyone. We joke and teased. We laughed and smile. We were a family.


	35. Chapter 35

I woke up Tuesday morning feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I felt like I could really breathe for the first time in over two years. I almost felt like I had my life back. I rolled over and saw Edward sleeping next to me. He looked so peaceful and relaxed.

"You seem to like to stare at me while I sleep," he murmured without opening his eyes.

"I can't help it," I whispered as I lifted my hand to his face. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. "You're so handsome."

"I'm nothing compared to you," he whispered. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "How are you feeling today?"

"I feel good today," I said. "I feel lighter. I feel happier. Most of all, I feel safer."

"That's good, Bella," said Edward.

"I'm starting to feel like I'm getting my life back," I said. "I know I still have a long way to go but I feel like I just might make it."

"You will," said Edward. "We will."

"We will," I said. I leaned in and kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you, too," whispered Edward.

Edward kissed me once more before he got up and went to take a shower. I climbed out of my bed and went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I dried off and went back into my room. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I put on my boots and grabbed my backpack. I went out to the kitchen and found everyone eating breakfast.

"It smells great, Mom," I said to Esme.

"Thanks, Bella," said Esme with a big smile. I saw the others roll their eyes but I ignored it. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm good," I said. "I feel relieved."

"Good," she said. I grabbed some eggs and some toast and began to eat.

"Bella, how does your stomach feel?" asked Carlisle after a few minutes. I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Is it hurting?" he asked.

"No." I said. He smiled.

"Do you realize how much you just ate?" he asked. I looked down at my plate. I had eaten everything off my plate. "I've noticed that your appetite has been improving slowly over the last couple months. Do you still feel sick when you eat a lot?"

"I guess not," I said. "I hadn't really thought about it."

"Do you think that the pain you felt in your stomach was mental?" he asked.

"No," I said. "I just know that I was hungry this morning."

"I'm not saying the pain wasn't real, Bella," said Carlisle. "I'm just saying maybe the pain was the way you dealt with what happened to you."

"I suppose that could be true," I said. "Like maybe subconsciously I was projecting my feeling about what he did to me through the pain?"

"Yes," said Carlisle. "Sometimes, when we don't know how to process our emotional or mental pain it transforms into physical pain. Since he cut you, maybe you associated the emotional and mental pain you felt into physical pain when you ate."

"I guess that makes sense," I said. "I'll talk to Peter about it during my next session."

"Good girl," said Carlisle.

"Thanks, Dad," I said as Edward came in. Everyone else, but Esme and Charlie, rolled their eyes at me. "Why are you rolling your eyes at me?"

"Because you are being a kiss ass, Belly Button," said Emmett.

"Am not, Emmy Lou," I said.

"Yes, you are," said Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice. I looked over at Edward.

"Do you think I am being a kiss ass?" I asked.

"Yes, but I don't have the problem with it that they do," chuckled Edward.

"Gee, thanks, honey," I chuckled. I turned back to my family. "I don't understand what the problem is."

"You're making the rest of us look bad," chuckled Jasper.

"What?" I asked.

"Seriously, you call them mom and dad while we just call them Carlisle and Esme. You help Esme cook. You never have to be told to do your homework and you do your own laundry," said Rose. Charlie, Esme and Carlisle were chuckling to themselves. "You're making us look bad."

"Well, I'm so sorry for taking care of myself," I teased. "I'm used to doing the cooking. Charlie can't cook worth a damn, no offense, Dad. I've always done the laundry because Charlie would always wash the darks with the whites, no offense, Dad, and it's not my fault that I am smarter than all of you."

"Wow," said Charlie. I looked over at him. "I think I should be offended but I can't be."

"Oh, Dad, you know I love you," I chuckled.

"I love you, too," said Carlisle and Charlie. They looked at each other and chuckled.

"Let's go to school," chuckled Jasper.

"Ok," I said as I stood up.

They all just chuckled as they followed me outside to our cars. We climbed in with Emmett and headed off to school. We all went in and went to our first period classes. The school day went by pretty quickly. It was sad not to see Mike and Jessica here but I knew the move was going to be good for them. They would get the chance to start new somewhere. Somewhere where his father wasn't the man who raped his best friend. I knew we would stay in touch. We had already lost too much time as it was.

As the day passed by, I heard a lot of people talking about the sentence that David Newton got for his attack on me. I heard several people say that they were surprised he got so long while others were pissed that he didn't get longer. I honestly was tired of talking about it. I knew the day would come when I would have to testify against him again. I would do everything I could to make sure he spent everyday of those twenty-six years locked up being someone else's bitch. I secretly hoped that he would get a small taste of the hell he put me through for two years. Maybe I was being bitter but he deserved it all.

Once the bell rang ending school for the day, I kissed Edward and made my way outside to meet Charlie so we could go to Seattle. He was standing next to his car like he always was. He smiled when he saw me coming out. We climbed in and headed onto the highway. I figured this would be a good time to talk to him about something I had been thinking about for awhile.

"Dad, I've been thinking about something," I said as I looked over at him.

"What?" he asked. I took a deep breath.

"I want you to teach me how to fight," I said. His eyes got wide and he looked over at me for a moment before he looked back at the road.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I refuse to become a victim again," I said as I looked out my window. "I know learning how to fight isn't going to guarantee that nobody with hurt me again. I need to know that I can take care of myself. I need to feel like I'm safe inside my own body again."

"Ok," said Charlie. I looked over at him. "I can teach you a few things but I need to talk to Peter first. I want to make sure he thinks this is something you can handle right now. I don't want to set you back."

"Ok, Dad," I said. "That sound fair."

"So how was school?" he asked.

I chuckled and told him all about school. He rolled his eyes when I told him what everyone was saying about David Newton. Three hours later, Charlie parked his car in front of Peter's office building. We climbed out of the car and made our way inside. Peter was waiting for us in the lobby as usual.

"So, I hear you had a good day in court yesterday," said Peter.

"Yeah," I said. "It was extremely hard but I knew I had to do it."

"I'm proud of you," said Peter.

"Peter, Bella has asked me to teach her how to fight. Do you think she could handle that right now?" asked Charlie. Peter smiled as he looked from Charlie to me.

"I think it would be a great idea for Bella to learn to defend herself," said Peter. "Just go slow."

"We will." I said. "I had better get into there before Garrett starts throwing a fit."

"Ok," chuckled Peter.

He and Charlie headed over to the elevator while I headed into the art room. Garrett glared at me for a moment before he just chuckled and pointed me over to my easel. I went over and put up a clean canvas. I closed my eyes and blocked out all the noise. I opened my eyes again and lifted my brush to the canvas.

"_Daddy?" I whispered as I climbed onto his lap._

"_What, honey?" asked Charlie._

"_Can I paint you?" I asked. He chuckled softly._

"_Why do you want to paint me?" he asked._

"_Cause you're my prince charming," I said._

"_I am?" he asked._

"_Duh," I said. "You always read me a story before I go to bed. You always tell me you love me. You always kiss my forehead and tell me I'm your best girl."_

"_I guess I do," chuckled Charlie. "But what are you going to do when a real prince comes calling on you?"_

"_Silly, Daddy," I laughed. "No silly prince can take your place."_

"_I'll remind you of that in about ten years, honey," whispered Charlie._

"What are you thinking about?" asked Garrett. I shook my head and saw him standing next to me.

"I was thinking about this time when I was about seven or eight years old. I had asked Charlie if I could paint him. He asked me why I would want to paint him. I told him he was my prince charming because he read to me before bed time. He always told me he loved me. He called my his best girl. He asked me what I would do when a real prince came calling on me. I told him-"

"No silly prince can take your place," said Charlie. I turned and saw him standing behind us with Peter. "Has a prince taken my place?"

"Not taken it," I said. "Just sharing it."

"I can live with that," said Charlie. He pointed to my painting. "That's nice."

I turned back to my painting. It was of the river. The sun was just setting on the banks. It caused the water to sparkle and shimmer slightly.

"That's interesting," said Peter.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't see any shadows anymore," he said. I turned and looked at him.

"I'm not afraid of the shadows anymore," I said. "They can't hurt me now."

"When did you get so smart?" chuckled Peter.

"Yesterday when he got twenty-six years in prison," I whispered as I looked back at my painting. "He can't hurt me anymore. I refuse to let him."

"Good," said Peter. "I'll see you on Saturday."

"Ok," I said. I turned to Charlie. "I'm ready to go home."

"Me too," he said.

I cleaned my brushes and packed up all my stuff. I followed Charlie out to the car and we headed home, after grabbing a hamburger. Just over three hours later, Charlie pulled the car up in front of the house. We climbed out and headed inside. I hugged him goodnight before I went down to my room. Edward was waiting for me in bed. I grabbed my pajamas and went into the bathroom and changed. I went back out and climbed into bed. We talked for a few minutes about how my session went before we turned off the light and fell asleep with our arms wrapped around each other.


	36. Chapter 36

"Merry Christmas," bellowed Emmett as he came on the front door of the house carrying an arm load of gifts.

"Where did those come from?" I asked as he added them to the large pile already under the huge tree.

"These are the ones Alice has been hiding," said Jasper as he followed Emmett in with his equally full arms. "She has to hide them or Emmett sneaks in and peeks."

"I do not," said Emmett as he sat down next to me. "They are lying, Belly Button."

"No, they aren't," chuckled Esme as she brought in a tray full of hot chocolate. It was Christmas Eve and we were all gathered around the tree. The lights had been turned down low so that the room was being lit by the glow of the tree's lights and the roaring fire in the fire place. "He's the worst."

"Emmy Lou, Santa isn't going to be happy with you," I teased.

"Santa's not real, Bella Button," scoffed Emmett. I gasped.

"Emmy Lou, Santa is too real," I said.

"Bella, seriously?" asked Jasper.

"Yep," I said. "Right, Mom?"

"That's right," chuckled Esme. "He's isn't going to bring you any gifts if you don't believe in him."

"Whatever," said Jasper and Emmett. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok," I said. "I just hope you have any presents under the tree in the morning."

Everyone just chuckled with me as we finished our hot chocolate. I was snuggled in Edward's arms. The past month had been mostly good. Charlie had started teaching me how to fight. The first thing he taught me was how to throw a proper punch. The second thing he taught me was how to block if they threw a punch back at me. It was hard at first because Charlie wouldn't put much effort into to it. I undertood that he didn't want to hurt me or scare me but I finally convinced him that he had to really teach me. He started really putting the effort into teaching me and I will admit I feel safer.

I've had several bad days over the last thirty days. One day about a week after Thanksgiving, I just woke up with a feeling of dread over me. No matter what I did I couldn't seem to shake it. I ended up lashing out at everyone and locking myself in my room for two days. Edward finally called Peter and he came and talked me through my panic attack. I'm still not sure what triggered it. The next bad day was about two weeks ago. I had been feeling like shit all day. I had a headache and really wasn't in the mood to deal with school but I went anyway. Tyler cornered me outside of the cafeteria after I had gone to the nurse to get some Tylenol. He reached out and grabbed my arm and I had a flashback. By the time Edward got out to me, I was curled up in a ball on the floor, sobbing about how I couldn't deal with it. Edward just picked me up and checked me out of school. He took me home and called Carlisle. He came home and worked with me to break out of the flashback. I eventually just ended up crying myself to sleep. When I went back to school two days later, Tyler had a black eyes, several bruises and a busted lip. I had a feeling Emmett and Jasper were responsible for that. I never asked them and Tyler hadn't bothered me since.

"You ready for bed, love?" asked Edward.

"Yep," I whispered.

We said our goodnights to everyone and headed down to our room. Edward grabbed his pajamas from the dresser and went to change in the bathroom while I changed in our room. We decided after Tyler's incident to just move all of Edward's stuff into my room. It seemed easer to me. Edward came back out and we climbed into bed.

"Edward?" I asked

"What?" he asked.

"I want to prank Emmett and Jasper tonight," I said. "Do you want to help?"

"Sure, what's your plan?" asked Edward.

I chuckled as I told him my plan. I thought he was never going to stop laughing. He agreed to help. We talked for awhile until we were sure that everyone was asleep. Once we were sure, we slipped out of bed and went and set up our prank. It took us about an hour to get it ready. We went back to our room and climbed into bed and fell asleep.

"Belly Button, get up!" squealed Emmett as he came busting into mine and Edward's room. I looked over at the clock. It was just after seven a.m.

"Emmy Lou, why are you getting us up so fucking early?" I grumbled.

"Because it's Christmas, Belly Button," he snapped.

"Bella, just get up," whined Edward. "He won't stop until we get up."

"Fine," I pouted.

I glared at Emmett as Edward and I climbed out of bed and followed him into the living room. Everyone was sitting on the couches, barely awake. I had a feeling Emmett dragged everyone out of bed. Edward and I went over and sat down next to Esme. She wrapped her arm around me and I snuggled into her arms.

"Time for presents," exclaimed Emmett.

"Yea," I muttered with a yawn.

Everyone chuckled softly while Emmett just rolled his eyes. He started pulling presents out from under the tree and passing them to their owners. I could feel Edward shake with silent laughter as Emmett and Jasper didn't get a single present. Emmett was too busy passing out the gifts to notice but Jasper did. Once all the gifts had been passed out, Emmett looked up and frowned at us all.

"I don't understand," he said.

"What?" asked Esme.

"Jas and I don't have any presents," he said.

"What's in that envelope on the tree?" I asked. Emmett looked up and grabbed it. He opened it and his mouth fell open.

"Dear Emmett and Jasper, I heard what you told your family last night about me not being real. I was hurt and disappointed in both of you so I decided to take all your gifts. I hope next year you both have a better attitude. Santa Claus," read Emmett. He looked up at us all. "He fucking stole our gifts."

"I told you," I smirked while everyone snickered. Jasper looked over at me and narrowed his eyes.

"You did this, didn't you?" he asked. Everyone but Edward looked over at me.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I said. "It was Santa."

"You stole our gifts, Belly Button?" asked Emmett. "That hurts."

"Have we been Bella'd?" asked Jasper. "On Christmas?"

"Yep," I smirked. Everyone busted out laughing expect for Emmett and Jasper.

"You really are evil," said Jasper.

"I prefer the term genius," I said. "Edward helped."

"I swear, I will find a way to get you back," said Emmett.

"You can try," I said with a smile. "You're gifts are in the hall closet."

"Bella, that was awesome," chuckled Charlie.

"Thanks, Dad," I said while Emmett and Jasper went to get their gifts.

Emmett and Jasper came back with their gifts and we started opening everything. I had painted portraits of everyone for them. I started unwrapping my gifts. Alice had gotten me several new outfits that I just had to have according to her. Rose gave me some blank canvas' and some new paints. Emmett bought me a new sketch book and some stencils. Jasper bought me some books that I had wanted to read.

"Here, Bella, this is from me," said Charlie. He handed me a small box. I tore off the paper and took the top off the box. I pulled out the set of keys and looked up at him. "Go look."

I got up off the couch and went over and opened the front door. I gasped and looked back at Charlie. Sitting in the drive way was a silver 1969 Chevrolet Camaro RS/SS.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yep," chuckled Charlie. I looked from him back to the car.

"That's a '69 Camaro," I said.

"What?" asked Emmett as he came running over. "Oh my god, she's beautiful."

"She's Charlie's," I said as I looked back at him. "She's your dream car."

"No, she's not," said Charlie. "I've been fixing her up for you."

"You mean…." I trailed off. I narrowed my eyes at him. "This whole time she was my car."

"Yep," chuckled Charlie. He came over and wrapped his arms around me. "I knew after you stopped driving your truck that you would never drive it again so I sold it and used the money to buy you this. I had hoped at first that you would want to work on it with me but I realized you wouldn't so I started to fix her up. I hoped that one day, I could give her to you."

"Thank you, Daddy," I whispered as I hugged him. "Will you go for a ride with me later?"

"Of course I will," chuckled Charlie. "Now, let's go finish opening our gifts.

We went back over to the couches and sat down while everyone finished opening their gifts. I just leaned back and watched. Emmett and Jasper had just opened their last gift, a bunch of games for their Xbox, when Carlisle and Esme handed me and Charlie each a small box.

"We consider you both to members of our family. As members, we would like you to have these gifts," said Carlisle. Charlie wrapped his box first. He pulled out a wristwatch. He looked up at Carlisle and Esme. "Our family crest is on the face of the watch. It's important to us that you know that we consider you a member of our family, Charlie. As a brother."

"Thank you," whispered Charlie through his tears. "You've all given me the best gift this year. You helped me get my Bella back. It's an honor to have you as our family."

"The honor is ours," said Esme.

I unwrapped my box. My hands were shaking slightly as I took off the top of the small box. I could feel my tears building in my eyes as I picked up the small heart shaped locket. Esme wrapped her arm around my shoulder. The family crest was etched out on top. I opened it and let a tear slide down my face.

On one side was a picture of me and Charlie taken a few weeks ago. We were sitting on the porch talking when Esme came out and took our picture. On the other side was a picture of me with Carlisle and Esme.

"You will always have your parents close to your heart," whispered Esme.

"Thank you so much," I whispered through my tears. "For everything."

"We love you, Bella," said Carlisle. "Don't forget that."

"I love you, too," I whispered. I hugged them both.

"Bella, will you come with me for a minute?" asked Edward as he stood up. He held out his hand to me.

"Of course," I said.

I placed my hand in his and he pulled me to my feet. We led me down the hallway to our bedroom. He shut the door behind him and pulled me over to the bed. We sat down and he pulled out small box and handed it to me.

"I wanted to give you your gift in private," whispered Edward. I could tell he was really nervous.

I pulled the paper off the box and pulled the top off of the box. I felt my face flush as I poured a small velvet box out into my hand. I looked up at Edward with wide eyes. Surely, he wasn't…

"I'm not proposing," chuckled Edward as he took the box from my hand and opened it. Inside was a small silver ring. "I am promising to love you forever. One day, when we are ready, I will propose to you, Bella. This ring is just simple symbol of my love for you."

"It's beautiful," I whispered as Edward slipped it onto the ring finger of my right hand. "Thank you. I have a gift for you too."

I got up and went over to the closest and pulled his gift off the top shelf. I went back over and sat down next to him. I handed him the box. He smiled at me as he opened it. He gasped softly as he pulled out the music book I had made him. I had sketched out a picture of him playing the piano. The book was full of blank sheet paper so he could write his music.

"I wanted you to always have me with you while you wrote your music so I made you a book," I whispered. Edward looked up at me and smiled.

"It's perfect," he whispered. He leaned in and kissed me softly. "I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome," I whispered.

Edward and I eventually made our way back out to the others. We spent the rest of the day just hanging around the house. Charlie and I eventually took my car out for a quick spin. I fell in love with my car that day. I know it's not healthy to love a car but I love her. I named her Betsy.

We all gathered around the dining room table that night and enjoyed a lovely Christmas dinner together. We laughed and teased. We joked and just talked. It was the best Christmas I had ever had.

* * *

**When I was about fifteen my older brothers played the Santa prank on my sister and I. It is still something we all laugh about. My dad was pissed that he didn't think of it first! Hope you enjoyed this chatper as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting, and adding:)**


	37. Chapter 37

After a long, cold winter, we were finally starting to warm up a little. It was now the middle of April. The past few months have been the best of my entire life. Edward and I had gotten closer. Not physically but emotionally. We still weren't ready for anything past kissing. It's not that I felt uncomfortable with him sexually, it was just I was still working on me and Edward understood that. I fell in love with him more and more everyday.

It was Friday afternoon and we had just gotten out of school. I was ready for the weekend. Our teachers were starting to put pressure on us to focus on our upcoming finals. I was already tired of it all. We had all submitted our college applications and were waiting to hear which schools accepted us. The six of us all applied to Berkeley, Stanford, and UCLA. Yeah, we wanted to go someplace warm.

Edward and I climbed into Betsy and headed home. Edward had graciously agreed to alternating days on whose car we drove to school. Today just happened to be my day. I parked Betsy behind Emmett's jeep and we all climbed out. We made our way into the house. Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie were waiting for us on the couch with a light brown haired woman. Charlie looked pissed as did Carlisle and Esme.

"What's going on?" I asked. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist. The woman on the couch narrowed her eyes as she looked from me to Edward.

"Bella, this is Renee," said Charlie harshly. I felt my stomach turn as I snapped my head over to the woman who had abandoned me. I could feel the others looking at me but I kept my eyes on her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked harshly. She flinched slightly.

"I came to see you," she said softly. "You look beautiful."

"Why now?" I asked. She tensed up slightly.

"I had some things to work out," she said softly. Charlie snorted and rolled his eyes.

"It's been sixteen years," I said. "It took you sixteen years to 'work out' your issues?"

"It's complicated," said Renee, looking around at everyone. "Can we talk privately?"

"No," I said. "This is my family. You can say anything you need to in front of them."

"Look, sweetheart-"

"Don't call me sweetheart," I said. "Esme calls me sweetheart. She's my mom now."

"Ok," sighed Renee. "Bella, I'm sorry for leaving like I did but I didn't know how to be your mother. I wasn't in a good place. I didn't know how to help myself."

"I was two years old," I said. "I didn't understand why you just left me alone."

"I know," she said. She got up and stepped toward me but I flinched back.

"Don't go near her," said Charlie as he stepped in front of us. "She doesn't like people she doesn't trust coming at her."

"I see," said Renee. She looked around at all of us. "You and Bella live here with them?"

"Yes," said Charlie. "They were here when we needed help."

"I heard about that," said Renee.

"How?" he asked, angrily.

"Karen Newton," said Renee. "She, Mike, and Jessica moved to Phoenix. That's where I've been. I ran into them a few weeks ago. They told me Bella's had it rough."

"Rough," I snorted. "Did they tell you everything?"

"No," she said. "Just that you had been hurt and were working on getting better."

"You thought you would come see if you could be my mom again?" I asked.

"I would like that," said Renee. "But I would settle for being your friend."

"I don't…..know……" I whispered. I could feel my anxiety starting to creep up. I looked over at Charlie, begging him to understand with my eyes. "I need to go……I can't….. I'm going to go paint for awhile."

"Ok, honey," said Charlie.

"Charlie-" started Renee.

"She can't handle this right now. I refuse to push her. I don't want her to shut down again," snapped Charlie. "I won't let you hurt her again."

"Ok," said Renee. She looked over at me. "I'm staying at the Best Western if you want to come by and talk."

I nodded my head softly. I let go of Edward's hand and walked as fast as I could to our room and shut the door behind me. I slid to the floor as I felt my tears fall down my face. I curled up in a ball on the floor as I let my sobs take over. I couldn't find the strength to move to my easel. I felt like I was lost again.

I had just gotten back to feeling normal. Why did she have to decide to come back now? I didn't want this right now. I didn't need this right now. I heard the door open behind me and someone come in. They shut the door and picked me up off the floor. I knew it was Edward the minute he touched me. He carried me over and laid me on our bed. He laid down next to me and held me while I cried myself to sleep.

"_Bella, sweetheart, let's go," said Renee as she pulled on my arm._

_We were standing outside of the house. Renee was trying to pull me over to her car but I didn't want to go with her. I struggled against her iron grip on my arm. I looked around frantically for Edward or Charlie, Esme or Carlisle. I looked for Emmett, Jasper, Rose, or Alice but I couldn't find any of them._

"_No," I cried as I tried to pull away from her. "This is my home."_

"_No, it's not," she said. "I'm your mother now. You are coming with me. I'll take care of you."_

"_NO!" I screamed as she pulled me away a few inches. "MOM! HELP ME!"_

"_I'm coming, sweetheart," yelled Esme but I couldn't see her. Renee pulled me a few more inched._

"_PLEASE LET ME GO!" I screamed as I fought against Renee. "EDWARD! EMMETT! JASPER! HELP ME. DON'T LET HER TAKE ME AWAY. ROSE! ALICE! PLEASE HELP ME. DADDY PLEASE! DADDY CARLISLE, PLEASE DON'T LET HER TAKE ME!"_

"_We're here, Belly Button," yelled Emmett. I looked around but I couldn't see him anywhere. "I'm not letting her take my sister."_

"_Come on, Bella," said Renee._

"_Bella, don't leave us," said Alice. I reached out for her but I couldn't find you._

"_Where are you?" I cried. "I can't find you. Please don't let her take me."_

"_We're right here, love," whispered Edward as he grabbed my hand. _

"_SHE'S MINE," screamed Renee as she pulled from Edward's grip._

_Renee dragged me over to her car and threw me in. I pulled at the door handle trying to get out but the door wouldn't open. Renee climbed in and started her car. She drove away from my home while I beat on the window screaming._

"NOOOOOOOOO," I screamed as I shot up out of the bed.

I fell to the floor and crawled into the bathroom and started throwing up. I felt Edward come in and pull my hair back as the door to our room opened. I heard the others talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I finally managed to stop throwing up. Edward helped me clean my face and picked me up. He carried me back into our room and laid me down on the bed.

Edward climbed on to the bed and held me while I sobbed into his chest. I felt Charlie laid down on the other side of me and wrap his arms around me as we cried together. The others quietly left us alone. I didn't understand why she came back now. Did she just feel guilty for not being here? Or did she really want me back in her life? Did I want her in my life now? How could I ever trust her again?

I eventually cried myself to sleep again. I had nightmares all night about Renee taking me from my family. I clung on tighter to Edward and Charlie every time I woke up screaming. They never let go of me. I hoped they never would.

* * *

**Thank again for reading and reviewing! You all are the best! **


	38. Chapter 38

"NO!" I screamed as I woke up from yet another nightmare.

"It's ok, honey," whispered Charlie as he pulled me into his arms. "It's going to be ok."

"Why…..why is she here?" I whispered.

"I'm not sure," he whispered. "She said she wanted to see you. I told her to leave but you got home before I could get her out of the house."

"I don't want her here," I cried softly as I clung to Charlie.

"I know, honey," whispered Charlie. "I won't let her hurt you again."

"I know, Daddy," I whispered. The door opened and I looked over to see Edward bringing a tray of breakfast.

"I didn't think you would be up to eating with the others," said Edward. Charlie and I sat up.

"I'm not really hungry," I whispered.

"You need to eat, honey," said Charlie.

"My stomach hurts," I whispered as I brought my knees up to my chest. "I think I am just going to go take a shower and get ready to go to therapy."

"Ok," whispered Charlie. I climbed off the bed and pulled my clothes from the dresser. I looked back at Charlie.

"I love you, Daddy," I whispered.

"I love you, too, honey," he whispered through his tears.

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I let out a soft sob as I felt a pang in my chest. I set my clothes down on the counter and started the water in the shower. I stripped off my clothes from yesterday and tossed them into the hamper. I climbed in under the hot water and let it run over my body. I dropped to my knees and let my body shake with more tears as the water ran over me. Would Charlie want her to stay? Would he want her here? I knew he never got over her. He had always loved her.

"Bella, you ok?" asked Edward through the door. "You've been in there for a while."

"Yes," I said softly.

"Ok," he said "I'll be in the kitchen when you're done."

"Ok," I whispered.

I stood up and quickly finished my shower. I turned off the water and dried off before I pulled on my clothes. I didn't even bother brushing my hair before I just pulled it into a messy ponytail. I didn't really care how I looked right now. I went back into my room and grabbed my stuff. I went out to the kitchen and froze. Renee was sitting at the table with the others. None of them looked very happy to have her here.

"Hey, Bella," she said softly. I looked over at Edward and the others.

"You guys ready?" I whispered.

"Where are you going?" asked Renee. I tensed up.

"She had therapy this morning in Seattle," said Charlie through gritted teeth. "Can you think of any reason she might need therapy?"

"Yes," whispered Renee. I looked over at the others.

"I'll be in my car," I whispered.

I turned and ran out of the house as fast as I could. I climbed into the drivers seat of my car. The others came following me out. Edward didn't say anything as he climbed into my car with me while the others climbed into Emmett's jeep. I started my car and followed Emmett out of Forks.

Just over three hours later, I parked my car next to Emmett's jeep. Edward and I didn't say a word to each other during the entire trip. I wasn't really sure why. Maybe he knew that I wasn't in the mood to talk. We climbed out of the car and followed the others up to Peter's office. I sat down in the waiting room with my knees pulled up to my chest and my face buried in them. Edward sat on one side of me while Emmett sat on the other side of me. Edward was holding my hand while Emmett was rubbing my back.

"Hey, Bella," said Peter cheerfully. I looked up at him and the smile fell from his face. "You ok?"

"I don't…..No," I whispered through my tears.

"Come on," he said, holding his hand out to me. I placed my hand in his and let him pull me to my feet. "Let's go talk about it."

"Ok," I whispered through my tears.

He led me down the hallway to his office. We went in and took our usual seats. I automatically pulled my knees up to my chest. I needed to feel safe right now.

"So what's going on?" asked Peter.

"She came back," I whispered.

"Who?" he asked.

"My mother," I sobbed. "I came home from school yesterday and she was just sitting there on the couch with Charlie, Esme, and Carlisle."

"How did you feel when you first saw her?" asked Peter.

"I was pissed," I cried. "I don't want her here."

"Why not?" asked Peter.

"The only reason she's here is to ease her own guilt," I whispered. "She knows about the attack."

"How?" asked Peter.

"Apparently she's been living in Phoenix this whole time," I whispered. "She ran into Mike, Karen, and Jessica. They told her I had been hurt."

"Do you think she is here because she feels guilty for not being here when you needed her?" asked Peter.

"I don't know," I whispered as I laid my head on my knees. "She said she wants to be my mom again or at least my friend."

"How do you feel about that?" asked Peter.

"Scared," I whispered. "What if she tries to take me away?"

"She can't do that," said Peter.

"I had nightmares all night last night. Every time I closed my eyes, she was there pulling me away from my family. I screamed at her to leave me alone. I cried and begged the others to help me. They kept saying that they weren't going to let me go but every time she pulled me away from them. I would wake up screaming. Charlie and Edward would just tighten their arms around me and tell me it was going to be ok," I sobbed softly. I looked over at Peter. "I don't want to lose them. I just…"

"You what?" he asked.

"I just got my dad back. I just found Edward," I sobbed softly. "I can't lose them now."

Peter set his notebook down on the table and moved over and knelt in front of me. He reached out slowly and grabbed my hands.

"You are not going to lose them. Charlie has proven that you are the most important person in his life. Edward loves you, Bella. He won't let you go, ok? You have to talk to them about how you feel. Keeping it all inside is not going to help."

"I know," I sobbed softly. "I'm so scared. What if Charlie wants her to stay? He never stopped loving her."

"Why don't you ask him?" asked Peter.

"I don't want to hear that he wants her here," I whispered.

"I know you don't," said Peter. "But you need to talk to him. You can't let her coming back cause you to shut down again."

"I'm trying not too but I don't want to hurt him," I whispered. "If he wants her here and I tell him that I don't, then he has to choose between us."

"Maybe, but you still have to talk to him," said Peter.

"I know," I whispered.

"I want you to promise me that you will talk to him," said Peter.

"I promise," I whispered.

"Ok," he said. "I think you've been through enough today. I want you to try to relax today, ok? I will see you at group tonight."

"Ok," I whispered. "Thanks, Peter."

"You're welcome, Bella," he said. "You've come too far to let her drag you backwards. You're the one with the power here."

"I'm trying to believe that," I whispered.

"I know," sighed Peter.

Peter walked me out to the others. He made them promise to call him if I needed him before group. We made our way down to the cars and headed over to a small Italian restaurant. They all grumbled when I didn't order anything to eat but I couldn't trust me stomach right now. It felt like it was tied in knots. I pulled my knees up and sketched while they talked and ate. I just needed to focus on my art right now.

After they were done eating, they tried to talk me into a movie but I didn't feel up to a movie. Edward and I went to our park instead. I knew I was hurting the others by not letting them in right now but I just couldn't deal with it. I already felt like I was going to explode at any moment.

Edward and I spent all day at the park. I sketched while he wrote in his music book. Every once in a while he would reach over and rub my back. I tried to smile at him but it was hard to find anything to smile about right now.

We made our way back to Peter's office in time for group but I didn't sat anything. I just sat in my chair with my knees pulled up to my chest and concentrated on the patterns on the tiled floor. I could feel Peter watching me all night but I didn't look at him. After group was over, Edward and I climbed back into my car and we headed home. We went straight to our room. We changed into our pajamas and climbed into bed. For the second night in a row, I woke up screaming from nightmares of Renee taking me away. For the second night in a row, Charlie and Edward held me all night.

* * *

**Coming up next: Bella and Charlie sit down and talk about Renee.**


	39. Chapter 39

I woke up with a start the next morning but manage not to scream or cry out again. Edward was snoring softly behind me. I didn't like that he was so tired because of me. I looked around for Charlie but he wasn't in here. The clock read just after seven a.m. as I slipped out of the bed, trying to be careful and not wake Edward. I've done of enough of that over the last couple days.

I grabbed my sketch book, mostly for security reasons, and slipped out of the room. My sketch book was like my version of a security blanket. It makes me feel safe, especially when Edward wasn't holding me. I was nearly to the end of the hallway when I heard someone crying in the living room. I paused for a second. I wasn't sure if I should continue on or give them a moment but then I heard who it was.

"I feel like I am losing her again, Carlisle," cried Charlie. "I just got her back and I can feel her pulling away again."

"Charlie, Bella's just trying to work all of this out. She's not pushing you way," said Carlisle.

"I can't lose her again," sobbed Charlie. I could feel my tears building in my eyes as I stepped out of the hall.

"You aren't losing me, Daddy," I whispered. Charlie snapped his head up and I ran over and climbed into his lap and threw my arms around him. Carlisle got up and quietly left us alone. "I can't let you go, Daddy. If you want to be with her, then I guess I will just have deal with it."

"Wait," said Charlie as he pulled back from me. "Be with who?"

"Her," I grumbled. I didn't like to think her name much less say it. "Renee."

"Oh fuck no," grimaced Charlie as he shuddered. "Baby, I do not want her back. She left us. I would never bring someone like her back into our lives."

"You don't want her back?" I asked. "But you still love her."

"I love the person she was when we had you," said Charlie. "She used to be a good person, Bella, but that changed in my eyes the moment she left us. I won't let her hurt either one of us again."

"I want her to go away," I whispered as I nestled myself in his arms. "I don't want her here."

"I know, honey," whispered Charlie. "I am trying to get her to leave but she is insisting on talking with you. I will do everything I can to keep her away from you."

"I don't understand why she decided to come now," I whispered.

"I don't either," whispered Charlie.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice came downstairs at that moment so Charlie and I stopped our conversation. They didn't say anything as they went into the dining room. I just sat on Charlie's lap as I opened my sketch book and sketched while he ran his fingers through my hair. I needed my father right now and I think in a lot of ways, he needed me. It had to be just as hard, if not harder, on him. Not only was he watching me hurting again, but the woman who left us, suddenly came back. I'm sure the rumor mills in Forks are in overdrive today.

About an hour later, Edward came in. He smiled at me and Charlie before he walked into the kitchen. I climbed off Charlie's lap and we went into the kitchen with the others. I grabbed a piece of toast and sat in between Edward and Emmett. They were talking about some movie they wanted to see when the doorbell rang. Charlie got up and went out to open the door. Then the yelling started.

"SHE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE," Charlie roared.

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER, CHARLIE," yelled Renee. "I HAVE THE RIGHT TO SEE HER."

"SHE STOPPED BEING YOUR DAUGHTER WHEN YOU LEFT US," yelled Charlie. "WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE."

"Charlie, I need to talk to her," said Renee. Edward had his arm around my shoulder while we listened to their conversation. "Please?"

"NO," growled Charlie. "Do you have any idea what she has been through? She doesn't need to be dealing with your guilt on top of everything else. She's was just finally starting to get her life back. Ever since you decided to come back, she's been a mess."

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"I don't care that you are sorry," growled Charlie. "Just leave. Go back to Phoenix and your perfect little husband."

"You can't keep me from my daughter," snapped Renee.

"Watch me," snapped Charlie.

"Maybe I should get the courts involved here, Charlie," snapped Renee. "I'm sure they would see that I am better for her than you are. You let some man rape her."

"You are not taking her from me," growled Charlie. I could feel my body start shaking. I couldn't leave Charlie. I needed him.

"WATCH ME," screamed Renee.

"NOOOOOOOOOO," I screamed as I jumped out of my seat. I ran out of the kitchen to the living room. I tried to run past Charlie but he grabbed me. "DON'T LET HER TAKE ME, DADDY. DON'T LET HER. I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH HER."

"You're ok, honey," whispered Charlie as he pulled me into his arms. I pushed him away and scrambled to my feet.

"I WON'T GO. I WOULD RATHER DIE," I screamed as I ran down the hall to my bedroom.

I slammed the door behind me. I ran into the bath room and slammed the door and locked it. I turned on the hot water, ignoring the cold, I climbed into the shower without taking my pajamas off. I fell to my knees and started sobbing as the scolding water hit my back and shoulders.

I started clawing at my arms. I wanted the pain to end. I wanted the pain to stop but it wouldn't stop. I looked around and reached up and grabbed Edward's razor off the shelf. I brought the razor down on my left wrist as I heard yelling and screaming before I heard footsteps running into my room. Someone tried to open the bathroom door.

"Bella, open the door," said Edward. I couldn't find my voice. "Baby, please open the door."

"Sweetheart, let us in," said Esme. I could feel the blood trickling from my wrist. Someone tried to open the door again. "It's locked."

"Move, I'll break the fucking door down," bellowed Emmett. A moment later, I heard a loud crash as the door got busted open.

"Turn off the water," ordered Carlisle as he scrambled to me and pulled me out of the shower. He tried to put pressure on my cut. My eyes rolled back. "STAY WITH ME BELLA."

"Can't…..she……take……" I mumbled as I felt the darkness creeping on me.

"BELLA, NO!" shouted Charlie as he pulled me out of Carlisle's arms.

"Dad….." I murmured as I let the darkness take over.

CHPOV

"I WON'T GO. I WOULD RATHER DIE," Bella screamed as she ran down the hall to her bedroom. I snapped my head over to Renee, who looked shocked.

"ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW?" I yelled as the others came running out of the kitchen. Edward ran straight to their bedroom. "YOU ARE SUCH A SELFISH BITCH."

"I….I'm sorry," mumbled Renee.

"A LOT OF GOOD YOU BEING SORRY IS," screamed Esme as she lunged for Renee. I pulled her back. "SHE'S MY DAUGHTER NOW, BITCH. YOU LOST HER WHEN YOU DECIDED TO LEAVE. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE."

Esme turned and ran down the hallway to Bella and Edward's room. I turned to Renee.

"I won't tell you this again," I snapped. "Don't come near us ever again. Bella doesn't need you. I don't want you. If you come near her, I will fucking kill you."

"Ok," whispered Renee. "I'm sorry."

"I don't care," I said.

Renee turned and left. I turned and ran down the hallway to Bella's room. Emmett and Jasper had Rose and Alice in their arms as they sobbed. Edward was on his knees as his body shook with his sobs. Esme was kneeling next to him. I ran into the bathroom and felt my heart stop for a second. Carlisle had my beautiful Bella in his arms. She was soaking wet and their was blood coming from her left wrist.

"STAY WITH ME BELLA!" yelled Carlisle as he tried to put pressure on her wrist. I could hear Esme on the phone, calling 911.

"Can't…..she……take……" mumbled Bella.

"BELLA, NO!" I shouted as I pulled her out of Carlisle's arms.

"Dad….." she murmured as closed her eyes.

"BELLA!" I shouted as I tried to get her to wake up. "HONEY, DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"We've got to get her to the hospital now," ordered Carlisle.

"The ambulance-"

"No time," said Carlisle. "We'll drive her. Call the ER and tell them I need a room stat."

"Ok," said Esme.

I stood up and carried Bella out of the house while Carlisle kept the pressure on her wrist. I could hear the others following us. Carlisle and I climbed into the backseat of Edward's car while he jumped into the front seat. He peeled out and speed off to the hospital. In what felt like a matter of a few seconds, he stopped the car outside of the ER. Carlisle and I climbed out and carried Bella inside. We were led into a trauma room. I laid Bella on the bed.

"Charlie, go wait outside," ordered Carlisle.

"No-" I started.

"I won't let her die," said Carlisle. "Go wait outside with the others."

"Ok," I whispered through my tears. "I can't lose her, Carlisle."

"You won't," he said. "I promise."

I nodded before I turned and made my way out to the waiting room. I could hear him and the nurses working on Bella. I went out and fell into the seat next to Esme. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders while I let my tears fall freely.

Bella had been doing so good over the last few months. Sure, she still had bad days but I knew that was normal. She was starting to have more good days than bad days. I was starting to see my Bella coming out. She had started pulling pranks. She laughed and smiled. Especially with Edward. I knew he was a big part of why she was so happy. Her paintings were finally starting not to be so dark. She was even getting excited about college. Then SHE came back.

Renee had to come back and ruin our lives, again. Like it wasn't hard enough to pick up the pieces after she left us. Bella was so sad when Renee left. She would cry all the time. I tried everything I could thing of to make her feel better but nothing worked. Then she found her art. She was happy again. After that monster hurt her, I never thought I would see my girl again. I was finally seeing her again. I swear if Bella……I will kill her.

"Charlie," said Peter. I looked up at him. He knelt down in front of me. "It's going to be ok."

"I can't lose her again," I sobbed. "I can't live through that."

"You have to stay strong," whispered Peter.

"I'm trying," I cried.

"I know," he whispered.

He moved and sat in the seat next to me. He laid his hand on my shoulder while we waited for Carlisle to come tell us about Bella. About twenty minutes later, I looked up and saw Carlisle coming from the ER. He had blood on his t-shirt and jeans. He ran his hands through his hair as he came over and knelt down in front of me.

"Is she ok?" I asked.


	40. Chapter 40

"Is she ok?" I asked. Carlisle took a deep breath.

"I got the bleeding to stop and I stitched her up but she lost a lot of blood, Charlie," said Carlisle with a shaky voice. He let a tear run down his face. "I am giving her a transfusion right now."

"When will she wake up?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said. "She lost a lot of blood. I …I just don't know."

"When can I see her?" I asked through my tears.

"I'll take you back now," whispered Carlisle.

"Can I go? Please?" whispered Edward. Carlisle looked up at me. I nodded my head softly. He needed to see she was ok, too.

"Let's go," whispered Carlisle.

Edward and I followed him to the back of the ER. He pushed open the door to her room. I could feel the tears running down my face as I went over and picked up her uninjured hand and brought it to my lips. She looked so pale, so fragile. I didn't understand why she would try to kill herself. I promised not to let Renee hurt. I promised not to let Renee take her from me. Why didn't she believe me? I had failed her to protect her once again.

"Honey, I'm so sorry," I cried as my knees buckled from under me causing me to fall to the side of her bed. "I should have been able to protect you. Please don't leave me, honey."

"Charlie, this isn't your fault," whispered Carlisle, laying his hand on my shoulder. Edward had his forehead resting on the side of her bed. I could see his shoulders shaking with his tears. "You did everything you could to keep her safe."

"No, I didn't," I snapped as I pulled away. "I promised her I wouldn't let that bitch hurt her and look what happened."

"Charlie-"

"NO," I yelled.

I turned and ran out of her room. I could hear Carlisle yelling at me to come back but I couldn't. I ran out of the ER. I remembered that I didn't have my car so I just started running down to the road. I heard a car pull up beside me and I looked over to see Esme.

"Get in," she ordered.

"No," I snapped. She slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the car.

"Get your ass in the car, Charlie, and I will take you where ever you are going," she snapped. "But you will not be alone right now. Bella's going to need all of us. She's going to need you."

"Fine," I said through gritted teeth. I went over and climbed into the passenger side of her car. She got in and turned to look at me. "Best Western."

"Are you going to hurt her?" asked Esme.

"As much as I want to beat the shit out of her, no," I said.

"Pity," said Esme. I nearly chuckled at her.

Esme put her car in drive and headed down to the hotel. I wanted…no, I needed Renee to see how much she has hurt Bella. She didn't get it. She was always selfish but I never thought she would be this selfish. Esme pulled the car up in front of the hotel. I didn't say a word as I climbed out. I went into the office and up to the front desk.

"Hey, Chief Swan," said Eric Yorkie, a nerdy kid with greasy black hair. "What are you doing here?"

"I need the room number to one of your guest," I said shortly. His eyes traveled down to the front of my t-shirt and I realized that I had Bella's blood on it. "NOW!"

"Yes, sir," he said quickly. "Whose room?"

"Renee Dwyer," I said through my teeth. His face lit up in understanding.

"Room 204," he said. "Is…..is Bella ok?"

"No," I said as I walked out.

Esme was waiting for me outside the office but I didn't say anything to her. We made our way over to the elevator and took it to the second floor. The doors opened and we stepped out. We quickly found room 204. I beat my fist on the door.

"I'm coming," yelled Renee. A moment later, she pulled her door open. She glared at me until her face traveled down to my blood stained shirt. "What…..what are you doing here?"

"Who is it, Renee?" asked a young man about half her age. I rolled my eyes.

"Get your shit together and lets go," I snapped.

"Where?" asked Renee as the man behind her wrapped his arms around her possessively.

"To the hospital," I said.

"Why….Hospital?" whispered Renee.

"Yeah," I snapped. "You wanted to see her, didn't you?"

"Ok," whispered Renee.

I turned and walked away from her door. Esme was walking beside me. I could feel her rage at the bitch. I heard the door close behind me and Renee and her little boy toy shuffling after me. I ignored the elevator and went for the stairs. No way in hell could I be in a tiny space like that with her. I would definitely snap her neck.

Esme and I climbed into her car. Renee and the boy climbed into a black SUV. I rolled my eyes as Esme pulled out of the parking space. We drove back to the hospital. Esme parked and they parked next to us. I climbed out and they followed me in. I saw the kids huddled together in the corner with Peter. I motioned for him to follow. He nodded his head and said something to the kids before he got up and came over to us.

I ignored the nurses as they tried to stop me from taking them back. She needed to see what she had done. I walked into Bella's room. Carlisle was sitting on one side of her while Edward sat on the other side. They both looked up at us but Edward quickly turned his attention back to Bella. Their expressions turned deadly as soon as they saw Renee. I turned to her. She looked over at Bella but quickly shifted her eyes away.

"You wanted to see her," I said harshly. "Look at her."

"I-"

"DON'T SPEAK," I yelled.

"Charlie, calm down," said Peter. He came over and stood in front of me. "It's not going to help if you lose control."

"Help?" I asked. "How does any of this help? Bella was doing great until she came back. Now…"

"I didn't think….." trailed off Renee.

"No, you didn't think," said Edward. He lifted his head off the bed. His eyes were bloodshot. "She has spent the last two nights having nightmare after nightmare of you taking her away. She cried and screamed. Who do you think was the one who held her? Who do you think was the one who told her it would be ok? Not you. You are too selfish to think beyond your own guilt."

"I didn't mean to hurt her," cried Renee.

"She just wanted a chance," said the husband.

"Nobody asked you," snapped Carlisle at the boy toy. "Bella has been through enough shit. She's dealt with a hell of a lot more than you will ever know. She carried the weight of it all on her shoulders for a long time. It nearly killed her. She has this need to protect, to take care of everyone. It took a lot of time and effort to get her to let us take care of her for a change. You just don't seem to get that."

"I do," said Renee.

"No, you don't," I said through my tears. "When you left us, I was the one who held her while she cried, Renee. I was the one who was left to deal with the nightmares from a two year old who didn't understand why her mommy didn't want us. But we did ok. We replied on each other. She's my little girl, Renee. Then she was…."

"Keep going, Charlie," said Peter. "Tell her about the last couple years. She needs to know."

"Then she was raped," I sobbed. Esme wrapped her arms around me shoulders. "She pulled away from me. She pulled away from everyone. She shut down completely. She didn't say a word to anyone for two fucking years. She stopped eating. She refused to sleep. She was killing herself slowly, while you were off in Phoenix with your boy here, living the good life. I was the one who watched her slip away."

"Charlie-" stared Renee.

"Shut up and listen," snapped Peter as he turned and face her. "You need to hear this."

"I didn't know what to do for her," I said through my tears. "We were lost but she was finally coming back to me. We let the Cullen's help us. They welcomed us into their family and loved us. Bella has worked so fucking hard over the past seven months to get a part of her life back. She's the strongest person I have even known, Renee. She doesn't deserve to have you come back and try to take her away from all she knows."

"I'm not trying to take her away," said Renee.

"Bullshit," snapped Edward as he stood up. "We all fucking heard you this morning. You threatened to take Charlie to court and take Bella away from us. Why do you think she tried to kill herself? She would rather die than let you take her away from her family. From her mother, her fathers, her brothers, sisters, me. She doesn't want you in her life. You need to leave her alone and pray that we can pull her out of this again."

"We are just going to have to work extra hard to make sure she feels safe again," said Peter to Edward. He just sat back down next to Bella and started stroking her cheek.

"I'm sorry," cried Renee. "I…I didn't mean to hurt her."

"But you did," I said. I ran my hands over my face. "Renee, look, I can't deal with your guilt over leaving her. She can't bear the weight of your guilt over leaving us. She's blamed herself long enough and it has to stop. I want you and your boy to get the fuck out Forks. Don't come back. Don't try to see her. Don't try to talk to her. Just leave her alone, ok? She doesn't want you."

"Fine," whispered Renee through her tears. She looked up at me. "I'm sorry. I wish……I'm sorry."

"I know you are but it doesn't help."

"I know," she sobbed. "I won't bother you again."

She grabbed her boy's hand and dragged him out of the room. I fell to my knees and let my tears fall. I felt arms being wrapped around me but I didn't know whose arms they were. I knew I had to be strong for Bella but it was hard watching her hurt for the past two days. Would she ever stop living in hell? I heard Bella start whimpering. I pulled out of the arms that were holding me and looked over at her.

"No….please……don't take me……NOOOOOOOOOOO."

* * *

**A/N: So Gumibear26 suggested that we should shackle Renee in the town stocks and throw rotten veggies at her. This is my very short version of how that might come about:**

**A crowd gathered in the town square. Renee shacked down, unable to move as they taunted her. Charlie smirked as he tossed his tomato in his hand a few times. He laughed and pelted her with it, causing everyone around them to start laughing. Esme stepped up next. She called Renee a few unlady like names before she threw the lettuce in her hand at Renee. Carlisle goes, then Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. Finally, Edward stepped up. He didn't even bother saying anything as he starts throwing his tomotes. Of course, he threw more than one at her. He was throwing for Bella too.........**


	41. Chapter 41

BPOV

"_BEEEELLLLLAAAAA."_

_I frantically looked around me. I couldn't see anything but the darkness surrounding me. I could feel it creeping up on my skin, like thousands of little spiders. I tried to scream but I couldn't find my voice. I tried to brush the darkness off my skin but I couldn't move. It was like I was paralyzed. I heard a noise behind me but I couldn't turn to see who it was. I felt their breath pass over my neck._

"_Bella," whispered David Newton as he pressed himself against my body. I wanted to run. I wanted to hide but I couldn't move. I was frozen. "Did you miss me, Bella?"_

_I tried to scream for help. I wanted to cry out for Edward or Charlie to help me but I couldn't find my voice. I wanted to kick him and run but my legs refused to listen to me. _

"_Bella, sweetheart," said Renee as she came over and stood in front of me. She raised her hand to my cheek. I flinched away from her. David chuckled as he held me tighter. "Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you. I'll take care of you now. We have you now."_

"_No," I whimpered as I finally found the strength to speak. I tried to pull away from them but they both just laughed._

"_You can't escape us," hissed Renee as she grabbed my face roughly. "I'm your mommy. You let him turn you into his whore."_

"_No….." I cried as I felt my knees buckle._

"_It's ok, sweetheart," chuckled Renee, evilly. "We are going to take you away. WE will take care of you."_

"_NO," I sobbed as I struggled to get free. "Please."_

"_Don't be stupid," snapped Renee._

_She and David grabbed my arms and started pulling me through the darkness. I tried to pull my arms away from them but they just held onto me tighter. I could feel my tears pouring down my face. _

"_Don't take me," I cried. They stopped and looked back at me._

"_They don't want you anymore," said Renee. "You lost them. They hate you."_

"NOOOOOOOO," I screamed as I opened my eyes. I tried to climb out of the bed but someone was holding me down. " DON'T TAKE ME AWAY. I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU. I HATE YOU."

"Bella, baby, calm down," cried someone, Edward, I think but I couldn't see anything other than Renee and David in the front of my mind. They were going take me away again.

"It's ok, Honey," said Charlie as he tried to grab my hand. I flinched away from him. She was right.. They would hate me now. They wouldn't want me anymore. I could feel my breathing become erratic as I started to panic.

"Bella, take a deep breath," ordered Carlisle but I couldn't catch my breath. I felt like I was suffocating.

I could still feel their hands on me. I could still feel his breath. I had to get him off of me so I started clawing at my arms. I felt Edward grab my arms and hold them down. I tried to break free of his grip but I couldn't. I kicked my feet and arched my back as I tried to get away. I couldn't let them find me.

"Bella, love," whispered Edward in my ear. "Calm down. They aren't here. They can't hurt you again."

I wanted to believe Edward but I couldn't. I felt my head start spinning as he finally came into focus. His green eyes were swimming with unshed tears. I fell back into the bed as I felt the darkness take me away again.

I felt cold and jittery as I slowly opened my heavy eyes. I slowly looked around the room. I knew I was in the hospital. I felt a tear fall from my eye as I looked over and saw Charlie sleeping in the chair in the corner. His head was leaned back against the wall behind him. You could see the sadness etched on his face. My fault, I thought, all my fault. Just like everything else is all my fault.

I looked away from Charlie, I couldn't stand seeing how much I had hurt him again, only to see Edward sitting next to me. His head was on the bed and I could tell he was asleep but he was just as sad as Charlie was. I tried to lift my hand to run my fingers through Edward's hair but they were strapped down to the bed.

I heard the beeping noise next to me increase as I frantically pulled at the restraints on my wrists. There were hot tears falling down my face as I pulled on them. Charlie and Edward both jumped up and looked over at me. I could see their disgust with me written all over their faces.

"Honey, it's ok," said Charlie as he came over and reached for me. I flinched away and he took a step backwards. "We aren't going to hurt you. We won't let anyone hurt you."

"Baby, calm down," whispered Edward. He reached up to stroke my face but I pulled away. I couldn't let someone as perfect as he was touch me. I was nothing but trouble. "Bella, love, talk to me."

I turned away and let my tears fall. I couldn't trust myself to talk to them right now. I would only beg them to love me again. I would hurt them and I refused to do that. I refused to make them love me when I wasn't worthy of their love. They deserved better than me.

"I'm going to go get Peter and Carlisle," whispered Charlie.

"Ok," whispered Edward. I watched from the corner of my eye as Charlie left the room. I felt a pang in my chest. I was killing my father because I was selfish. "Bella, she can't hurt you again. She's left Forks. We made sure she can't hurt you."

I looked at him for a moment before I turned away from him. She left before but came back. She would come back again. She would just hurt me again. I deserved it for being so selfish. The door to my room opened and Carlisle and Peter came in followed by Charlie.

"Look who's finally awake," said Peter. I turned away from him. "Bella, look at me."

"Don't do this, Bella," said Carlisle, when I refused to look at Peter. He reached out and gently turned my face to him. "Don't shut down again. Renee is gone. We won't let her hurt you again."

I just stared at him. I wanted to believe him but how could I be sure? She came back for me. She wants to take me away from them. Carlisle sighed and looked away.

"Bella, do you think Renee is going to take you away?" asked Peter as he sat on the edge of my bed. I looked away as I nodded my head.

"Honey-"

"Bella, look at me," ordered Peter. I turned my head back to him. "Renee is gone. We got a restraining order against her and her husband. They are not allowed to come anywhere near you. You don't have to be afraid that she is coming for you."

"Bella, please don't do this again?" cried Charlie. He reached up and stroked my cheek with his hand. "I can't lose you again. I can't….."

I leaned into his hand as I let my tears fall. I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't get the words out. It was like they were fighting me. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I opened my eyes again.

"Do you promise she's gone?" I barely whispered through my tears.

"Yes, honey, I promise," cried Charlie. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I promised you that I would not let her hurt you. I'm sorry that I didn't keep that promise."

"Charlie, this isn't your fault," said Peter.

"I promised not to let her hurt Bella," snapped Charlie as Peter. "I promised her! All I have done is let one fucking person after anther hurt her."

"Charlie-"

"Daddy," I sobbed. Charlie closed his eyes for a moment before he looked back at me. His eyes softened. "You didn't hurt me, Daddy. You tried to keep her away. I know that. I just can't go with her. I can't ever let her take me away from you. You're my daddy. Please don't hate me."

"Oh, honey, I could never hate you," he sobbed as he sat on the bed with me. He wiped the tears off my face, ignoring his own. "You're my little girl. I will always love you, honey, but you can't hurt yourself like this just because you get scared. You have to learn to let me take care of you. You have to learn to let Edward take care of you, honey."

"She said she was taking me from you," I sobbed. My body was shaking uncontrollably. The restraints were rubbing into my wrists. Carlisle pulled them off and Charlie pulled me into his arms. "She said you let him hurt me, daddy. The courts would have believed….her…..I couldn't….let…..her take…me."

"Honey, no court in their right mind would have listened to a single word that came out of her mouth. She lost any chance of being your mom when she left us," whispered Charlie. "Honey, you have to learn to let me take care of you."

"I know, Daddy, but I was so scared," I cried.

"Me too," he whispered. "Now, we have to work on getting past this again."

"I don't know if I can," I sobbed softly. "Everything feels likes it falling down on me."

"I know it does," whispered Charlie.

Charlie held me in his arms while I sobbed. I felt Edward reach out and grab my hand. I hated that I had hurt him so much. I didn't deserve any of them. They were much better than I was. Eventually, I managed to stop my tears from falling. Charlie never let go of me as he rocked me to sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

"Bella, you about ready?" asked Peter. I looked up at him and nodded my head softly. "Ok, let's go."

I climb off the couch in the psychiatric ward, or the loony bin as I had been calling it in my head, and followed Peter. It's been three days since my suicide attempt. After a long day of waiting around, I was finally going home. When I woke up again after Charlie rocked me to sleep, Carlisle and Peter informed me that I had to spend three days in lock down. I wasn't happy about it but I guess I have only myself to blame. I did try to end my life.

The hardest part was that I couldn't even sketch or paint. Some crap about not giving me any thing sharp in case I decided to finish the job. So I spent all of my waking hours looking at the fucked up patterns on the tiled floor. I found elephants, clowns, and at least a dozen different clouds. Peter was at least giving me something to help me sleep so I wouldn't have any nightmares. I was thankful for that.

We walked out of the locked ward and found Charlie, Carlisle, and Edward waiting for me. I wasn't surprised that Esme and the others didn't come. I'm sure they hated me.

"Ok, Bella," said Peter. "I'll see you Saturday for therapy, ok?"

"Ok," I whispered.

"If you need to talk, you call me," he said. "Anytime."

"I know," I whispered.

Peter hugged me before he left me with Carlisle, Charlie, and Edward. I wasn't sure what to say. It didn't really seem like anything I had to say would make up for how much I had hurt them. Edward came over and pulled me into his arms. As soon as I felt his arms wrap around me, I let the tears that had been swimming in my eyes fall.

"It's ok, love," he whispered. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "It's ok."

"I'm sorry," I sobbed.

"I know you were scared," he whispered. He pulled away just slightly. He rested his forehead on mine as he let his tears fall. "I love you, Bella. That will never change."

"I love you, too," I whispered. He wiped my tears off my face and gave me a soft kiss. I turned to Charlie, who was trying not to cry but not succeeding. I went over and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry, Dad."

"Me too," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you, honey."

"I love you, too, Daddy," I whispered. I pulled away and he leaned down and kissed my forehead. I turned to Carlisle. "Do they hate me now?"

"No, sweetheart," he said softly. I couldn't help but flinch at the term of endearment.

"Don't call me sweetheart," I whispered. "She calls me sweetheart in my nightmares."

"Ok, honey," said Carlisle as he hugged me. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah," I whispered.

Edward held my hand while Charlie kept his arm around my shoulder as we made our way out to the car. I climbed into the backseat with Edward. I laid my head on his shoulder while Carlisle drove us home. He and Charlie kept looking back at me like they were afraid I was fixing to jump from the moving car. Guess I can't blame them.

Carlisle pulled his car up into the drive way of the house. We climbed out of the car and headed inside. Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice were waiting for us in the living room. I couldn't meet their eyes. I didn't want to see the shame. I buried my face in Edward's chest as he pulled me into the house.

"Bella," whispered Esme. I peeked over at her through my hair. She had tears pouring down her face. She opened her arms to me and I let out a sob as I threw myself into her arms. "It's going to be ok, honey. I've got you now."

"I'm so…..sorry……Mom," I choked out through my sobs. Esme pulled me down on the couch and held me while I cried into her shirt. "I…..was…….so……scared."

"I know, Honey," Esme cried. "I was too, but no matter what, I am your mom. That bitch is never taking you from me, ok?"

"Do you promise?" I cried.

"I promise," whispered Esme. Emmett slid to the floor in front of me and grabbed my hand.

"Bella Button, if you ever scare me like that again, I will never forgive you," he whispered through his tears. "I can't……You're my sister. I won't lose you now."

"I'm sorry, Emmy Lou," I whispered through my tears. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know, Belly Button," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered. Emmett kissed my forehead before he moved back over to Rose. She refused to look at me. "I'm sorry, Rose."

"So I hear," whispered Rose. She finally turned to look at me. Her eyes were full of tears that she was trying to stop from falling. "You…Don't do it again, Bella. I….can't lose you either. You've worked to fucking hard to let that fucking bitch take you down."

"I know," I sobbed softly. Rose's face softened and she moved and knelt in front of me.

"Bella, you have to let us help you when you feel overwhelmed. You can't handle it on your own. Not yet, anyway. We've all been there, ok? We know how hard it is to move past it but you can do it again. Don't let her win."

"I was just so scared that she would take me from you all," I sobbed. "I felt like the pain was never going to stop. I'm tired of struggling to make it through one day. I…"

"Hey, we know, Bella," whispered Alice as she knelt down next to Rose. "I still struggle everyday to breathe in the morning. I still struggle to get out of bed but I have to. Do you know why I have to?"

"No," I sobbed softly.

"Because I have a family that loves me," she cried. "So do you, Bella. We love you so much. You and Charlie are part of us. We won't let anyone hurt our family. You have to let us help you because it helps us."

"You don't hate me?" I asked through my tears.

"No," said Jasper as he came over to us. "We could never hate you, Bella. You're our sister. We don't give up that easily. We love you so much."

"I love you, too," I sobbed. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

"We know you are," whispered Esme as she wiped the tears off my face. "We will all have to work hard to help you push past this but we will do it together."

"As a family," said Carlisle as he joined our hug. Charlie came over and sat down next to me. I leaned over and laid my head on his chest while I held Esme's hand.

"Bella, honey, we are going to be ok," whispered Charlie. "In time, we will be ok."

"I hope so," I whispered under my breath.

After a few minutes of our family moment, I went to take a bath. I hadn't had a real shower in days, not that I could take one now with the stitches in my arm. Esme came with me. She said she wanted to pamper me but I knew she was just scared that I would hurt myself again. I understood why she felt that way.

She started the water for me and added bubbles. I chuckled softly. It's been years since I had I had a bubble bath. I stripped off my clothes and climbed into the tub. The hot water felt good. I could feel the dirt and grim just wash away. Esme wet my hair and started lathering it with shampoo.

"Mom?" I whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"Tell me a story," I whispered as I brought my knees up to my chest.

"Ok," chuckled Esme. "When I was five years old, my parents took me to Italy to see my grandparents. I had never met them before and I was terrified of strangers. My mother promised me it would be ok. I tried to believe her but I was little. We made our way from the airport to their vineyard. I just sat in the backseat of the car watching the fields go by. They were so beautiful, Bella. You would love them. Anyway, my father pulled the car up in front of the most beautiful stone house. We climbed out of the car and I hid behind my mother. My Mimi and Pappy came out of the house. They were so beautiful, Bella. My Mimi knelt down in front of me and whispered, 'It's ok, young one. We have all the time in the order to get to know each other.' I smiled at her and slid into her arms. We stay for a month. I had the best the time."

"That sounds nice," I said softly.

"Maybe we can go someday," she said softly.

"That would be nice," I said.

Esme finished washing my hair. She helped me stand up and I dried off. I went back into my room and slipped on a pair of pajamas. Esme hugged me before she left. I climbed into bed and picked up my sketch book. I had really missed my sketch book. It was just a part of me. Edward came in and went to change into his pajamas. He climbed into the bed and I set my sketch book on the table and snuggled into his arms. I had missed Edward more.

"I missed sleeping in your arms," I whispered.

"I missed you being in my arms," whispered Edward. "Are you ok? I know tonight was kind of overwhelming."

"I think so," I said. "I can't help but feel guilty for hurting everyone."

"None of us blame you for being scared, Bella," said Edward. "It hurt that we almost lost you but we understand how you felt."

"I know," I whispered as I yawned.

"Someone's sleepy," he chuckled.

"I am," I whispered as I nestled myself into his arms even more.

"Sleep, love," whispered Edward as I fell asleep. "I've got you now."


	43. Chapter 43

As we climbed into Edward's car on Monday morning to go to school, I felt my stomach turn with nervous butterflies. I hadn't been to school since the Friday she came back. I refused to think of her by name anymore. Peter and Carlisle thought that school would be too much for me when I got out of the loony bin. I think it would have been too. The others brought my work home so I could stay caught up at least.

I pulled on the sleeve of my long sleeve t-shirt as Edward pulled the car up next to Emmett's jeep. He didn't say anything as he climbed out of the car and came over and opened my door for me. What could we say? I knew people were going to be staring at me again. They would whisper about me and what I had done. I knew how the real world worked. Especially in a small town.

Peter and I talked about this during my session on Saturday. I told him how I was worry about going to school. He said that I was going to have to understand that most of the kids in my school didn't understand why I flipped out. They didn't understand the same pain that I do, that Rose and Alice do. Or Jasper, Emmett and Edward for that matter. I was trying to remember that as I climbed out of the car. I gripped Edward's hand tighter as the six of us headed into the school. I could feel everyone watching me.

"You'll be ok," whispered Edward as we stopped at our lockers. He leaned his forehead on mine. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered softly.

Edward kissed me before he turned and left with Emmett and Jasper. Alice and Rose looped their arms with mine as we turned and made our way to English. We took our seats in the back. I pulled out my sketch book as everyone came in. Nearly all of them paused for a split second before they took their seats. Angela, however, stomped over to me and grabbed my sketch book out of my hands. I looked up at her. She looked pissed.

"You listen here, Isabella Swan," she snapped. "If you ever do that again, I will personally kick your ass. I sat back for two years and let you hurt yourself. I was wrong to do that but I won't sit around and watch you do it again. You are too strong to let that bitch take you down. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," I whispered with a slightly chuckled. "You're kind of scary, Angela."

"I know," she chuckled softly. She turned serious. "Bella, I know that I don't understand just how much you hurt everyday. Honestly, I'm glad I don't know but that doesn't mean I don't see it on you. You have came so far in the past few months. I don't want lose my friend again."

"I'm sorry, Angela," I whispered as I stood up and hugged her. She slowly wrapped her arms around me. "I was scared and I didn't know how to handle it. I'm working on it but no matter what, you and I will always be friends, ok?"

"Ok," whispered Angela. She pulled back and wiped the tear from her eye. "It's good to have you back at school."

"Thanks," I whispered. Mr. Owens came in and looked over at me.

"Welcome back, Bella," he said softly.

"Thank you, sir," I whispered.

Angela and I took our seats. She handed my sketch book back as Mr. Owens started class. Of course, several of the kids kept looking over at me but I just ignored them. Like Peter said, they didn't understand and hopefully, they never would. After a long class, the bell finally rang. I walked out with Rose, Alice, and Angela. Emmett and Jasper were waiting for me. I wasn't sure how they always got out of class before us.

Emmett, Jasper, and I made our way down to history. We took our seats and ignored everyone as they came in, especially Tyler. Mr. Davis came in and started class. I pulled out my sketch book and focused on my sketch. The bell finally rang so me, Emmett, and Jasper got up and made our way to the door.

"Bella's such a fucking freak," muttered Tyler to his friend Austin Marks, a red headed boy with lots of freckles. Emmett and Jasper stopped and turned to Tyler, who had his face to them.

"What the fuck did you say, Crowley?" growled Emmett. Everyone behind us stopped and stared a Emmett, including Mr. Davis. Tyler whipped around and his eyes got wide.

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"We all heard you, Tyler," snapped Mr. Davis. I turned and looked at him. It wasn't like him to get involved in student's arguments. "I would think that you would have a little more compassion for your fellow classmate instead of adding to her pain. She's proven more than once that she is strong enough to deal with a hell of a lot more than you would ever be able to."

"How?" snapped Tyler. "By shutting down for two years? Or pushing all her friends away?"

"How about having to deal with an asshole like you?" I snapped. Tyler snapped his eyes to me. "I've put up with your shit for long enough, Tyler. You've always been a fucking jerk who thinks the world owes you something. Well, guess what? The world doesn't owe you shit. As my so called friend, you should have understood what I needed but instead you had to terrorize me almost as much as he fucking did. I am done with you. I am tired of hearing the shit coming out of your fucking mouth. Just shut the fuck up and get a life, already."

I grabbed Emmett and Jasper's hands and dragged them out of the classroom while those behind us all cheered for me. Edward was leaning against the wall outside of our classroom with a smile on his face. I leaned up and kissed Emmett and Jasper's cheeks before I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him off to our trig class.

"That was fucking awesome," chuckled Edward. "I thought I was going to have to come in and beat him down but you handled yourself quite nicely."

"Thanks," I said. "It felt good to take him down a few notches."

"Hey Bella," said Lauren as Edward and I got to our classroom.

"Hey, Lauren," I said softly.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly.

"Working on it," I whispered.

"Good," she said. "Cause if you ever do this again, I will pull an Angela and kick your ass. I won't let you shut down again over your sorry excuse of a mother. Got it?"

"Got it," I said.

"Now, that we have that settled," chuckled Lauren. "Let's get into class."

"Ok," I chuckled.

Edward just chuckled as the three of us made our way into the classroom and took our seats. Mr. Varner came in and started class. The thing about Lauren is that she can be a loyal friend. When we were little she, Mike, Jessica, Ben, Angela, Tyler, and I were really close. She was always the leader of us. She was confident and self assured. As we grew older, that turned into being a tad bitchy but she was still a great friend. At least until I pulled away from everyone. I can't blame her for being pissed. She didn't understand why I was hurting. She didn't know how to deal with it any better than me.

The bell rang and Edward and I made our way to the gym. He went and changed while I went and took my seat on the bleachers. James came in and glared at me as he sat down next to me.

"I know," I said. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to deal with it all. She threatened to take me away. I got scared."

"Bella, you are always going to be scared," said James. I looked over at him. His face was softer, more relaxed now. "The fear, the pain, will always be with you. I wish I could have kicked that woman's ass for you, kid. She has no clue what it feels like to hurt every fucking day. You have to let us help you when you get scared. It's hard to let yourself be that vulnerable but we are here for you."

"I know," I said. "I'm working on it. It's still hard to let that control go."

"Trust me, Bella, I know," said James as everyone came out of the dressing room. "Just don't do that again."

"I won't," I said.

James nodded his head before he got up and went out to the gym floor. I pulled out my sketch book and let my mind wander. It had already been a long day but a good day for the most part. I could do without the stares but what could you do? James let everyone go so I packed up my stuff and went to wait for them.

They came out and we made our way down to the cafeteria. We grabbed our lunch and went back to our usual table. Lauren, Angela, and Ben came over and sat down with us. Ben opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him.

"I know," I said. "If I ever do it again, you are going to pull an Angela and kick my ass. I get it, ok? I hurt you all. I'm sorry but I just……She threatened to take me away from Charlie. I can't …..I didn't know how to work through the panic I felt at having to leave. I got scared. I'm sorry."

"I was just going to ask you if you did the bio homework," chuckled Ben with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. "You are so dramatic sometimes."

"I have to be," I smirked. "If I'm not, who would people talk about?"

"They are all talking about you taking Tyler down right now," chuckled Ben. "Seriously, I'm impressed."

"I do what I can," I chuckled softly.

The others just chuckled. We spent the rest of lunch talking about my verbal beat down of Tyler. Once the bell rang, we all made our way down to our afternoon classes. Mine and Edward's classes went pretty quickly. Most of the kids had stopped staring or at least making it so obvious anyway.

As soon as school was over, we all went home. Edward went into play the piano while I sat on the porch with my sketch book. I had been out there for about an hour when Charlie pulled up. He came over and sat down next to me.

"How was school?"

"It was ok," I said. "Ang, Ben, Lauren, and James were all pretty pissed with me. They all threatened to kick my ass if I ever do it again. Tyler was being an asshole as usual and called me a fucking freak. Mr. Davis jumped his ass. Tyler made a comment about me dumping him as a friend two years ago. I quickly reminded him of the numerous times he tormented me since. I told him to fuck off and get a life. Other than that, it was pretty boring."

"So best day ever?" chuckled Charlie.

"Totally," I laughed.

"It's nice to hear you laughing," said Charlie.

"It feels good to laugh." I said softly.

Charlie and I sat on the porch for about another hour talking. He told me that Jacob had brought Vanessa down to the station to meet him. He said it was clear that Jacob was completely in love with her. I was happy for Jacob. He deserved to be happy. Charlie said he and Mark spent the rest of the day playing cards. I teased him a little about not working but he knew I was kidding. It was nice to have this time with Charlie.

We went inside when Alice told us dinner was ready. I sat down at the table with my family. We may not be normal but at least I knew that I could count on them to always love me. I would spend the rest of my life proving to them that I would love them forever.

After we ate dinner and got everything cleaned up. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I did our homework together at the table. Edward and I finished our first. We went down to our room, changed into our pajamas, and climbed into bed. I laid my head on his chest and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	44. Chapter 44

Did you ever have one of those days when you woke up feeling like something was going to happen? Not necessarily a good or bad something, but just something? That's exactly how I felt this morning when I woke up. I felt anxious and nervous all day. No matter what I did all day I couldn't shake the feeling. School was certainly no help. Our teachers were all trying to cram all their last minute information into our heads. Finals were starting a few weeks away and they were starting to freak out. It didn't really help my anxiety today.

Once the bell rang ending school, Edward and I went out and met the others by our cars. Edward and I climbed into Betsy and followed Emmett back to the house. I was so thankful that it was Friday already. It was the first part of May and the weather this weekend was supposed to be sunny and warm. A rare find in Forks.

I parked my car behind Emmett's jeep and climbed out. Edward and I followed the others into the house hand in hand. Ever since my breakdown, Edward had been more affectionate. Nothing serious, he just kissed me more and almost always held my hand. I don't mind. It's nice to be getting closer without having to deal with sex. We both still weren't ready for more than that.

"Hey, Mom," I said as we came into the house. Esme was sitting on the couch. She jumped up and started jumping up and down.

"You all have college letters," she squealed. She picked up the stack of letters and handed us each ours. "Open them."

I took the three large envelopes in my hands. I was scared that I hadn't gotten in. I let go of Edward's hand and slowly opened the letter from UCLA first. I pulled out the letter and smiled. I had gotten in. I opened the one from Stanford next. My smile got bigger as soon as I saw the accepted in the first line. I tore open the one from Berkeley. I pulled out the letter and nearly squealed like Alice. I had gotten into Berkeley. I couldn't wait to tell Charlie.

That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks. The feeling I had been having all day. It bubbled up to the surface like a gusher until the anxiety I had been feeling all day blew up. I couldn't go to college in California. I couldn't leave Charlie. He needed me. I needed him. I couldn't leave him now, not after everything we had been through. I would be no better than she was.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" asked Esme as I fell to my knees. I was having trouble catching my breath through my panic attack. Esme knelt down in front of me. "Honey, you need to calm down."

"Can't…….leave…….he …….needs……me," I managed to choke out as I gasped for air.

"Alice, call Carlisle and Charlie and tell them to get here now," ordered Esme as Edward pulled me into his lap on the floor.

"It's ok, love," whispered Edward. I shook my head.

"Needs……me." I gasped out before I faded into the darkness.

"Bella," said Edward as he shook my shoulder. I groaned and pushed his hand off my shoulder. He chuckled softly. "Baby, wake up."

"Not ready," I grumbled. I heard the others chuckle. What the hell where they doing on our room? Then it hit me: college in California. I shot up so quickly I got dizzy.

"It's ok, Bella," said Charlie as he knelt down next to me. That was when I realized I was on the couch. "Tell me what happened to make you panic."

"College letters," I whispered. "I can't…"

"What about college letters?" asked Carlisle. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. "Did you not get in?"

"I got in. I just can't go," I whispered as I buried my face in my knees.

"Look at me, Bella," ordered Charlie. I looked up at him. "Now, tell me why you can't go to college."

"I can't leave you," I cried as I flung myself into his arms. "You need me. I need you, Daddy. I can't leave you like she did."

"Honey, you going to college is not you leaving me. No matter where you are, we are together as long as we keep talking," whispered Charlie. "I won't let you hold yourself back just because you are scared to be away from me or because you are scared for me to be on my own."

"But she left and if I go to school in California then I will be leaving you too," I sobbed into his chest.

"No, you won't be like her," said Charlie as he rubbed my back. "She left us because she was selfish."

"I'm selfish if I leave you," I whispered.

"No, you're not," said Charlie. He pushed my away slightly and grabbed my face in his hands. "You listen to me, Bella. She had responsibilities here when she chose to leave. She chose to leave us for whatever excuse she wants to use. You are going to go to college and study art because that's what eighteen years old do. It's ok to move on from here. I know that you and I will still talk all the time. I'll come out and see you as much as I can. I'll nag you to come home more often. This is how it's supposed to be but no matter what, Honey, I will be right here."

"I love you, Daddy," I whispered. "I just don't want you to be alone."

"Honey, he won't be," said Esme. "It's not like we are kick him out once you all leave for school. Charlie is our family just as much as you are. Carlisle and I won't tjrow our brother out anymore than you would throw Emmett or Jasper out."

"I know," I whispered. "I'm sorry for freaking out. I just got scared. I've been feeling anxious all day."

"It's ok, Bella," said Carlisle. "Change is always going to be hard for awhile. We understand."

"Thanks," I whispered.

"So what school are you all thinking about?" asked Carlisle. I nestled myself into Charlie's arms more. I wasn't ready for him to let me go yet. He just tightened his arms around me. I guess he wasn't either.

"Berkeley," said Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Edward.

"Why Berkeley?" asked Esme as everyone settle on the couches.

"They have a great music department," said Edward. I smiled as I looked over at him.

"You've decided to study music?" I asked.

"I think so," he said. "It just feels right."

"That's great, Edward," said Esme. "Alice, how about you?"

"I've been thinking about going into fashion design. Berkeley has a great program," said Alice with a smile.

"I'm thinking of studying law," said Jasper softly. He had his eyes on his feet and I noticed him pulling on his shirt.

"They would be proud of you, Jas," I whispered. He looked up at me. "They would like that you are following in their footsteps."

"I hope so," he whispered softly. Alice laid her head on his shoulder and grabbed his hand.

"I'm thinking about studying psychology," said Emmett, taking the attention off Jasper. We all cocked an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Nothing," muttered everyone but me.

"You would be a good shrink, Emmy Lou," I whispered.

"You think so?" He asked.

"Yes," I said. "You should work with kids. You would make them feel safe."

"Thanks, Belly Button," said Emmett.

"Rose, how about you?" asked Carlisle.

"I'm not sure yet," she said. "I'm thinking about mechanical engineering or maybe photography. I'm just not sure yet."

"Well, you have time to decide where your heart lies," said Esme. Rose just nodded her head. "Why don't we all go out to celebrate?"

"Ok," we all agreed.

I climbed off Charlie's lap and went and cleaned my face before we left. I felt better but I was still a little worried. I went back out to the living room and followed everyone out to the cars. Charlie and I took Betsy and Edward rode with Emmett. I thought it was nice of him to give me this time with Charlie.

Dinner was fun. We ended up going down to the lodge. It wasn't my favorite place to eat but I wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. We rarely went out to eat as a family so it was nice to have this chance to be together. Plus, none of us had to do any dishes. Emmett and I traded insults back and forth because that's what we do. Alice tried to talk us all into going shopping tomorrow after my therapy session because that's what Alice does. Jasper and Rose just laughed when I told her no because they knew, just like I do, that Alice will probably win and we will end up at the mall. Edward stayed neutral but promised me that he would not leave me alone with her. Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie just laughed with us.

After we got done eating, we went back home. I went to mine and Edward's room and painted while he played the piano. After a couple hours, he came into our room. I cleaned up my brushes and changed into my pajamas. I climbed into bed with him and laid my head on his chest.

"I thought you wanted to go to Stanford," I whispered.

"I did but I want to be with you. Besides Berkeley has a better music program," whispered Edward.

"Why did you decide on music?" I asked softly.

"Because it's who I am. I thought about medicine but the more I thought about it, the more I pulled away from it. I don't have the passion for medicine that I have for music."

"I get that," I whispered. I leaned up and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too," whispered Edward.

He kissed me one more time before I laid my head back on his chest. Edward started humming to me as I fell asleep.


	45. Chapter 45

"Edward, I have to go," I chuckled as he tightened his arms around me and kissed me again. "Charlie's waiting."

"I don't want you to go yet," pouted Edward before he kissed me again. I laughed again.

"I know but I have too," I chuckled as I pushed him away.

"Fine," he sighed with a smile. "I'll see you when you get back from art therapy."

"I love you," I said with a smile.

"I love you, too," he smirked before he kissed me again.

I chuckled as I kissed him again and ran over to where Charlie was waiting for me. He just laughed as we climbed into the car and headed onto the highway to Seattle. I chose to ignore the smirk sitting on Charlie's face. I knew he was just happy for us.

We spent the car ride talking about our days. I loved Tuesday's because I knew that I was guaranteed alone time with Charlie. I would miss this when I left for college but I knew he was right. I had to start living my life for the future instead of living in the past.

Charlie pulled the car up in front of Peter's office building. Peter had reinforced everything Charlie told me during my therapy session. He also told me he knew of several therapists in San Francisco that would be willing to see me once I left for school. It kind of scared me to think about talking to someone new but I also knew that Peter wouldn't send me to someone that he didn't trust. That helped a little.

Charlie and I made our way inside the building and found Peter waiting for us as usual. The only difference was that he had a goofy, excited look on his face. I couldn't help but wonder what he was so excited about.

"Hey, guys," said Peter. "How's it going?"

"Fine," said Charlie.

"You're happy," I said. Peter chuckled.

"I am," said Peter. "Come with me."

"Ok," I said.

I looked at Charlie, who just shrugged his shoulders. We followed Peter past the art room to a large conference room a few rooms down. He opened the door and motioned for us to go in. Charlie and I walked in and I froze. Sitting next to Garrett was the woman with the silver hair from the park Edward had taken me to months go. She looked up at me and smiled. I looked over at Garrett, who was smirking.

"It's nice to see you again, child," she said.

"You too, I guess," I whispered softly. I looked from her back to Garrett. "What's going on?"

"Bella, this is Carmen Evans," said Garrett. "Carmen, meet Bella Swan and her father, Charlie."

"It's nice to officially meet you, Bella," said Carmen. "You too, Charlie."

"It's nice to meet you, too," said Charlie.

"Why don't we have a seat?" asked Peter.

"I guess," I whispered. I slid into the seat in front of me. Charlie sat down to my right and Peter took the seat to me left.

"Bella, Carmen has something she would like to talk to you and Charlie about," said Peter.

"Am I in trouble?" I whispered as my eyes filled up with tears.

"No, honey," said Peter. "You have done nothing wrong, ok?"

"Ok," I whispered. I turned my attention back to Garrett and Carmen.

"Bella, I am the head of the art department at the University of Washington. We are holding an exhibit to showcase young new talent and I would like you to show your work," said Carmen. My mouth fell open.

"What?" I asked. "I'm not a student at UW."

"I know," she said. "It's not something I would usually offer to someone outside of the university but from what I saw from your work at the park that day, and from what Garrett has been telling me, you are exactly the type of artist I want involved in my showcase."

"I don't know," I whispered softly. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my chest.

"Bella, what scares you about doing this?" asked Peter.

"People would see," I whispered.

"See what?" he asked.

"They would see everything," I said softly. "They would see how I felt dirty, ugly, and ashamed. I don't know if I feel comfortable with people seeing that."

"They would also see how much you have grown," said Charlie. I looked up at him. "Honey, you have turned your life around in the past few months. You use your work to show that. I think this is an opportunity for you to maybe help others understand just how much one night changed everything."

"Bella, would you mind if I told you a story?" asked Carmen. I looked back over at her.

"No," I said softly.

"When I was twenty, I was walking home from work one night when a man came out of nowhere and raped me. I thought he was going to kill me but he didn't. I went home and told my parents what had happened. They told me to just forget about it. See, I lived in a time where you didn't talk about such things. My parents were of a certain station in life and it was not acceptable that a woman in our position would get raped. I tried to forget about it but as you know, it's not that easy. Nobody told me what happened to you, child, I could see it in your eyes. After a few months of struggling every second of the day to breathe, I turned to alcohol to help me deal with the pain I felt but it didn't help. About a year after the rape, I tried to kill myself. I had had enough of seeing him every time I closed my eyes. I had had enough of living with the pain. My mother found me in the bathroom, with my wrist cut. She rushed me to the hospital. They were not happy that I had disgraced them. They left me there. I was sent to the psychiatric ward where I was finally able to let it all out. I started meeting with a therapist every week. It took a long time but I finally was able to work through it. Like you, I used my art to express my feelings. I know it's difficult to let yourself be vulnerable but its important that we educate those who don't know how to get help," said Carmen. I wiped the tears off my face.

"When is the showcase?" I asked. Carmen smiled softly.

"June fifth," she said.

"How many pieces would I need to show?" I asked.

"Between seven and ten," said Carmen.

I stood up and went over to the window and looked outside. Could I do this? Could I put my life on display for everyone to see? Would they understand just how much I hurt when I painted my first handful of painting in therapy? I know I've grown in the last eight months. I looked back over at Charlie. I could see how proud of me he was. I knew what I should do.

"I'll do it," I whispered. Charlie smiled. I looked over at Carmen. "I'll do it."

"Good," she said. "I'll be in contact with you next week to go over a few details of the showcase. I look forward to seeing your work again. Take care of yourself, child."

"Thank you," I said.

"I am curious about one thing," said Carmen.

"What?" I asked.

"How is everything with your young man?" she asked. I blushed and Charlie and Peter chuckled.

"Never better," I said with a smile. "I took your advice and listened to my heart."

"That's good to hear," she said softly. She stood up and walked over to the door. She stopped and looked back at me. "I can see how much you have grown since that day in the park, Bella. Keep up the good work. The world needs to see your work."

"Thank you," I said. Carmen smiled before she left. I took a deep breath and sat back down at the table.

"Are you ok?" asked Garrett.

"I think so," I said softly. "Why did you tell her about my work?"

"Because she wouldn't shut up about you," chuckled Garrett. "Ever since that day at the park, she's been very worried about you, Bella. Like she said, she knew how much pain you were in but she also saw that you needed Edward so she didn't push to help you that day. When you started therapy with me, I told her that you were in my class. She needed to know that you were ok. I never told her any details about you. Carmen is a remarkably strong woman. Bella, this is a good opportunity for you. Your work is breathtaking. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Garrett," I said softly.

"Bella, why did you decide to do it?" asked Peter.

"It was Charlie," I said.

"Me?" asked Charlie.

"What do you mean Charlie?" asked Peter.

"I saw how proud of me he is," I said. "I knew I could do it because no matter what I did, he would be proud of me."

"Always, Honey," said Charlie.

"That's great, Bella, but do you feel that you can do handle doing the show?" asked Peter. "Just because I think you should do it, and Charlie and Garrett think you should do it, doesn't mean you should let our feelings make the decision for you."

"I'm not," I said. "I value your opinion as well as Garrett and Charlie's, Peter, but I am doing this because I feel it's the right thing to do. Am I scared? Sure, but I can't live my life being afraid of what could happen. This is just another step in my healing process."

"Good girl," chuckle Peter. "You've come along way in the last few months. You are starting to realize that you are stronger than you thought you were."

"I'm trying," I said.

"I know," said Peter. "I think you and Charlie need to go out and celebrate. I'll see you Saturday, Bella."

"Ok, Peter," I said as I stood. I looked over at Garrett. "Thanks, Garrett."

"I didn't do anything," said Garrett. "You are the one who's worked so hard. You should be proud of yourself."

"I am," I said.

I hugged them both before Charlie and I left. We headed down to a small Italian restaurant. Charlie and I spent the entire time talking about what painting I should show. I still had some time to decide which ones I wanted to use. After we ate and paid our bill, we climbed into the car and headed back home.

Just over three hours later, we pulled up in front of the house. We climbed out and headed inside. Everyone was watching TV when we came in. I went over and picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

"I have something to tell you," I said. Charlie had the biggest smile on his face as he stood behind everyone.

"What?" asked Esme.

"I was offered a spot in an exhibit at UW," I said. "They want to show my work."

"Seriously?" asked Esme with a big smile.

"Yes," I squealed. She jumped up and hugged me.

"I am so proud of you, honey," she squealed. She pulled back and let a tear fall down her face. "I am so very proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom," I whispered as my eyes filled up with tears.

"Bella, that's great news. I proud of you too," said Carlisle as he hugged me.

"Thanks, Dad," I whispered.

"Belly Button?" whispered Emmett. I looked over at him. He had the biggest smile on his face. "You're showing your work?"

"Yes, Emmy Lou," I said.

"Wow," he whispered as a tear fell down his face. He quickly wiped it away. "That's great, Belly Button."

"Thanks, Em," I whispered as I hugged him.

"We're proud of you, Bella," said Alice as she and Jasper hugged me.

"What an amazing opportunity," said Jasper.

"Thanks," I said. "I'm scared shitless but I'm excited."

"You should be excited," said Rose as she hugged me. "This is a big step, Bella."

"I know, Rose," I whispered. She pulled back and Edward pulled me into his arms. He lowered his lips to my ear.

"You amaze me everyday," he whispered. He leaned down and kissed me. "I'm proud of you, too. I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered.

I stayed in Edward's arms as Charlie explained everything to them. I was overwhelmed with the love I felt from my family. Edward and I made our way to our room and changed for bed. I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep thinking about how lucky I was right now.


	46. Chapter 46

"Why did I agree to this?" I whined. Alice and Rose were dragging into Alice's oversized bathroom.

"Because you love us," chuckled Alice as she pushed me down onto her stool. "Besides Bella, it's just prom."

"Just," I snorted. "I can't dance."

"Edward can dance so stop whining already," chuckled Rose.

"Fine," I pouted.

Alice and Rose just laughed as they started to fix my hair. I'm still not sure how I let Edward talk me into going to the prom with him. I think he dazzled me with his good looks. Stupid, gorgeous boyfriend. So here I am sitting in Alice's bathroom while she and Rose play Bella Barbie.

Rose and Alice finally got done fixing my hair and makeup. Rose curled my hair so that it gently laid on my back while Alice fixed my make-up. They dragged me into Alice room and we pulled on our dresses. Alice was wearing a lavender, silk, halter dress with a pair of matching heels. Rose was wearing a red, strapless dress that fell to her knees with a pair of red heels. They both looked amazing. I pulled on my blue, strapless, silk dress and pulled on my silver heels. Just then someone knocked on the door. Rose opened the door and Charlie stepped into the room.

"You ladies look beautiful."

"Thank you, Charlie," said Alice.

"Can I have a minute alone with Bella?" he asked.

"Of course you can," said Rose. "We will wait for you downstairs. Don't make her cry and ruin her make-up."

"Yes, Rose," chuckled Charlie. Rose and Alice left, shutting the door behind them. Charlie looked up at me and smiled. "You look incredible."

"Thank you," I said. "Who thought I would ever be going to the prom?"

"I hoped you would," said Charlie. He held out a long black velvet box. "I got you something."

"You shouldn't have," I said with a frown.

"It's not everyday my daughter goes to her senior prom," chuckled Charlie. I took the box from his hand and opened it. I gasped as soon as I saw the diamond necklace inside. "That belonged to my mother. She died right before you were born. She would have wanted you to have this."

"Thank you, Dad," I whispered.

Charlie clasped the necklace around me neck. We made our way downstairs to where the boys were waiting for us with Rose, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were all standing at the bottom of the stairs in their black tuxedos. As soon as we stepped off the last step, I felt Edward wrap his arms around me. I looked up at him. He had a big smile on his face.

"You look amazing," he whispered before he kissed me. "I've never seen a more stunningly, beautiful woman."

"You look amazing, too," I whispered. Edward slipped the corsage on my wrist before he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"Picture time!" squealed Esme, causing us all to groan. "Stop whining."

We all just rolled our eyes as we let her and Charlie take their pictures. I couldn't help but smile when I saw the joy on Charlie's face. Who knew letting his little girl go to the prom would make him so happy? Once they had taken, what felt like a million pictures, we all made our way out to the cars. Edward opened the door on his Volvo for me. I smiled as I climbed in. Edward ran around to the drivers side and climbed into the car.

We pulled into the parking space next to Emmett. Edward came around and helped me out of the car. He wrapped his arm around my waist as he led me after the others into the school gym. I couldn't help but chuckle at all the cheesy decorations. There were blue and gold balloons and crepe paper everywhere. Edward dragged me over so that we could get our picture taken. I really didn't mind as long as I was in his arms.

"Dance with me?" asked Edward once we had gotten our picture taken. I scrunched up my face.

"I really can't dance," I said. Edward chuckles softly.

"Well, I can," he smirked. "Please dance with me?"

"Ok," I whispered with a smile.

Edward led me out to the dance floor, where Emmett and Rose, and Japer and Alice were already dancing. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I moved my arms up to his shoulders. He leaned his forehead down to mine as we moved our feet. Suddenly, it was like Edward and I were completely alone. I could hear those around us but I couldn't focus on them. All I saw was Edward's sexy smile and his gentle yet intense emerald green eyes. All I could feel was his arms as they held me tight and kept me safe. I could feel all of his love for me and I knew that he could feel all of my love for him.

We stayed wrapped up in each other's arms for the next several songs. World war three could have broken out but we wouldn't have noticed. Right now we were just Bella and Edward. We weren't fighting to work through our pain. We weren't struggling to deal with those who wanted to hurt us. We were just us. For the first time in two and half years, I felt like a normal high school girl dancing at the prom with her boyfriend.

But like all good things, our bubble was popped. By Emmett of all people. He whisked me out of Edward's arms and insisted on dancing with me.

"Are you having a good time, Belly Button?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," I said with a smile. "How about you?"

"I am," he chuckled. "I get to dance with Rosie. I never get tired of feeling her in my arms."

"That's sweet, Emmy Lou," I said. "Are you going to marry Rose?"

"Yes," he said without any hesitation. "When we are ready to take that step, I will marry her. I will spend everyday making sure she knows that I love her."

"She's a lucky girl, Em," I said softly.

"Nah, I'm the lucky one," said Emmett. "Are you going to marry Edward?"

"Yes," I said. "When we are ready."

"Good," said Emmett as the song ended. He leaned down and kissed me cheek. "You look beautiful tonight, Bella."

"Thank you, Emmett," I whispered. He stepped away and Jasper stepped up to me.

"Can I have a dance with my sister?" asked Jasper.

"Of course," I said softly. I wrapped my arms around Jasper's neck while he wrapped his around my back. We danced in silence for awhile. "Jasper, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," he said softly.

"Do you think you and Alice will get married?" I asked. Jasper chuckled softly.

"Bella, I think Alice already has the wedding planned," he chuckled. I chuckled with him. "I'm going to marry her one day. She's my life and I can't live without her. I think my heart would literally stop beating without her."

"I understand," I said softly. "I feel the same way about Edward."

"I know you do," said Jasper as our dance ended. "Thank you for the dance. You look incredible tonight."

"You're welcome and thank you," I chuckled softly.

I made my way back to Edward. He immediately wrapped his arms around me. I sighed and laid my head on his chest. That is how we spent the rest of the evening. Wrapped in each other's arms, lost in each other. After a few more hours of dancing, we made our way back home. We went straight to our room and changed into our pajamas. We climbed into bed. I laid my head on his chest and sighed.

"Edward?" I whispered after a few minutes.

"Yes, love?"

"Thank you for taking me to the prom," I whispered. "I had a great time."

"So did I," whispered Edward. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I mumbled as I fell asleep.

"_Where are we going, Edward?" I asked as he led me through trees._

"_Bella," chuckled Edward as we walked hand in hand. "Just trust me."_

"_Ok," I chuckled. _

_Edward and I walked for a several more minutes before he stopped and smiled at me. He brought my hand up to his lips. He turned and pulled me into a beautiful meadow. The meadow was full of colorful wildflowers. The sun was shining down on us. Edward led me over to a blanket. We laid down and I closed my eyes. I let sun shine down on me. It felt incredible. I felt Edward watching me. I opened me eyes and looked over at him. He was propped up on one elbow with a big smile on his face._

"_What?" I asked._

"_You're beautiful," he whispered. "You look so peaceful and happy."_

"_I am peaceful and happy," I whispered. "I have you laying next to me."_

"_I'll always be next to you, Bella," whispered Edward. "Forever and ever."_

"_Do you promise?" I whispered. Edward lifted his hand to my cheek._

"_I promise, my love." he whispered. _

_He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. _


	47. Chapter 47

I woke up this morning feeling nervous and anxious. My stomach felt like I had hundreds of little butterflies on crack banging around in there. I looked over at the matching blue graduation robes hanging on the closest door and shuddered. Today was our high school graduation. A year ago, I never would have thought that I would be attending my graduation ceremony much less be making a speech. Yep, I'm the valedictorian for the senior class. How I managed to be the top student, is beyond me.

I slipped out of the bed and grabbed my sketch book. The sun hadn't even attempted to rise over the mountains yet. I went out to the living room and settled on the couch and began sketching. When I came home a week ago and told Charlie that I was valedictorian, you would have thought his face would break with the smile that popped up on it. He pulled me into his arms and squealed like Alice as he told me how proud he was of me.

"Hey, Honey," said Charlie. I looked over and saw him coming down to the stairs. He came over and sat down next to me. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. I'm getting nervous," I said as I leaned my head on Charlie's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me.

"Why?" he asked. "You're going to be fine."

"I know but it's just scary to get up in front of all those people," I whispered.

"I know it is, Honey, but I know that you can do it," whispered Charlie.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Tell me a story," I whispered with a smile. Charlie chuckled softly as he wrapped his arm around me tighter.

"A story?" he asked.

"Yes," I chuckled. "Make it a good one or I will have to take points off."

"As long as there is no pressure," he laughed. I couldn't help but laugh with him. "Ok, when you were around seven, I took the day off at the station and went with Billy Black down to the river to go fishing. Everything was fine until Billy dropped his fishing pole in the water. He reached out for it and ended up falling into the water. I was laughing so hard. I reached over to pull him back and he thought it would be funny to pull me into the water. Of course, what he didn't think about was how we were going to climbed back into the boat. So we had to swim back to the river bank and hike back to the docks. Sam Uley's father let us use his boat to go and get ours. By the time we got back to the docks, nearly everyone from the rez was waiting for us, laughing their asses off."

"That sounds like Billy," I laughed as I wiped the tears off my face. "I miss him."

"I miss him too," chuckled Charlie as Esme and Carlisle came downstairs.

"Morning, Honey," said Esme before she kissed the top of my head.

"Morning, Mom," I said. "Can I help you make breakfast?"

"Of course you can," chuckled Esme. I leaned up and kissed Charlie's cheek.

"Thanks for the story, Dad. It was a good one," I said.

"Full points?" he asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Full points," I chuckled.

I got up and followed Esme into the kitchen. I started frying some bacon while she started making some pancakes. She flipped the radio on and we sang along and danced while we cooked. I loved this side of Esme. She was so full of life. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her.

"What's going on in here?" asked Carlisle as he, Charlie, and the others came in to the kitchen.

"Nothing," chuckled me and Esme. Edward came over and gave me kiss.

"Good morning, love," he whispered.

"Morning," I whispered. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his again.

"You were up early," he whispered. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous," I whispered. I heard everyone stop talking and I knew they were looking at me. "I'm starving. Who else is hungry?"

"Why are you nervous, Bella?" asked Carlisle, ignoring my question.

"I don't think I can get up in front of everyone," I said, avoiding their eyes. I set the bacon and sausage on the table. "I'm going to get started on the eggs."

"You know you'll be ok, don't you?" he asked. I sighed.

"I know. I'm just nervous," I said. I turned and looked at him. "Everyone's going to be looking at me. I'm just nervous, ok?"

"Ok," he said with a frown. I went over and hugged Carlisle. "I just wanted to help."

"You do help me, Dad," I whispered. "I'm just trying not to focus on it."

"I love you, kid," whispered Carlisle.

"I love you, too," I whispered.

Carlisle kissed my forehead and I went back over and started on the eggs. I heard Emmett and Jasper get the conversation going again. I knew they were trying to take the attention off of me. I appreciated it. Esme and I finished making breakfast and we went and sat down at the table. I managed to eat some eggs and toast but my stomach was rolling with nerves.

After we ate breakfast, I went back down to mine and Edward's room. I took a shower and let the hot water run off my shoulders and back. I washed my hair and body. I even took the extra time to shave my legs. I dried off and pulled on the blue peasant skirt and white blouse Alice had insisted I needed for today. I did manage to talk her out of the heels and into a pair of blue flats. I dried my hair but left it down. I added a small amount of makeup and went back out to our room. Edward was sitting on the bed tying his shoes. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a white dress shirt.

"You look beautiful," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," I said. "You look pretty handsome."

"Thank you," he chuckled. He came over and pulled me into his arms and kissed me. "You ready for this?"

"No but let's do it anyway," I sighed.

"You'll be fine," said Edward. "I will be right behind you if you need me."

"I know," I whispered. "Let's get this over with."

"Ok," he chuckled.

We grabbed our robes and headed out to the living room, where everyone was waiting for us. Edward and I followed them outside. He led me over to Betsy. I gave him a big smile. He knew how much I love driving my car. We climbed in and headed to the school. We parked next to Emmett and followed him, Rose, Alice, and Jasper to the back of the auditorium.

Mrs. Cope quickly got us lined up alphabetically. I looked back and saw Angela a few people behind me. She gave me a big smile which I returned, despite how nervous I was. I turned around the front and saw Lauren. She smiled at me and rolled her eyes. I chuckled. That was so Lauren. The music started and we made our way out to our seats in the audience.

Mr. Greene stood up and went up the mic. He gave out a few scholarships and awards before he called me to come give my speech. I took a deep breath and stood up. I clenched my fists as I made my way up the steps of the stage and over to the mic. I turned and looked out at the audience. Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme were sitting with Jacob and a beautiful blond girl I am assuming was Vanessa. In the row behind Charlie was Peter, Charlotte, Garrett, and a beautiful blond. James was sitting a few rows behind them with a gorgeous red head. I looked though my fellow graduates and saw Emmett's enormous smile and Alice vibrating in her seat. I saw Jasper's sparking blue eyes and Rose's reassuring smile. I looked over at Angela, who was crying already. I looked over at Lauren who was fighting the tears I knew she had in her eyes. I looked over at Ben, who may be the quietest of my friends but is probably the strongest of us all. Finally, I looked over at Edward. I saw the man I loved. The man who loved me for who I am. I took another deep breath.

"I know I'm supposed to talk about the future but I'm not sure what to say about the future. As we end this chapter of our lives and look forward, it's pretty clear we have no clue what to except," I said. I heard several people chuckle. "Most of us will be leaving Forks to go college. Some of us will be joining the military. A few of us will be staying here. None of us know what will happen when we leave the walls that have surrounded for the majority of our lives. We will grow and learn. We will find out who we are, not who we have been told we are. We will learn to take care of ourselves. We will learn by our mistakes and from the mistakes of those around us. Hopefully, we will become stronger from the struggles we face. I know that personally, the future scares me. I don't know what will happen when I leave here but I do know that no matter what, I will keep trying. So I ask you all to never give up on your dreams. Never give up on your hopes, on your lives. I ask that no matter how many times you want to give up and quit that you don't. Because right now, the future is full of endless possibilities. It's up to us to decide what we want our future to be."

I turned and made my way off the stage as everyone clapped for me. I took my seat and took another deep breath. Mr. Greene stood up and started calling us to the stage. I clapped and cheered for Ben when he went. I clapped and cheered for Alice, Edward, and then Emmett. I clapped and cheered for Jasper and Rose. I clapped and cheered for Lauren as she went. I stood up and followed those on my row up to the side of the stage.

"Kevin Sanders."

"Marian Stevens."

"Isabella Swan."

I took another deep breath and made my way across the stage. I could heard Charlie cheering for me. I could heard Carlisle, Esme and Jacob. I could hear Garrett and Peter. I could hear James, Ben, Lauren, and Angela. I could hear Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice but most of all I could hear Edward. I let a tear fall down my face when I took my diploma from Mr. Greene.

"Congratulations, Bella," he whispered. " We're so proud of you."

"Thank you, sir," I whispered.

I walked past him and went back and took my seat. Mr. Greene worked through the rest of our classmates. He finally called Angela. She sobbed as she walked across the stage. I cheered and clapped for her as loud as I could through my own tears. Mr. Greene called Eric Yorke last. He came back and took his seat. Mr. Greene smiled and looked back at all of us.

"I present to you, your graduating class."

We all took up and threw our hats up as our friends and families cheered for us. We made our way out of the audiotorim to the lobby. Suddenly I felt myself being pulled into a pair of strong arms. I knew it was Charlie. I held onto him as I let my tears fall in his chest. He held onto me tight and I could feel his own shoulders shake. This had been a huge moment for us both.

"I'm so proud of you, Honey," whispered Charlie.

"Thank you, Daddy," I sobbed softly. He pulled away and wiped my tears off my face.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I whispered.

"Bella," said Jacob. I turned to find him standing behind me with his arm around the woman next to him.

"Hey, Jake," I said softly as I hugged him. I pulled back. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Vanessa, this Bella," said Jacob with a smile. "Bella, this is my fiancé, Vanessa."

"Fiancé?" I asked with a big smiled. Jacob smiled bigger and nodded his head. I turned to Vanessa. "It's an honor to meet you, Vanessa."

"You too, Bella," she said. "Jake's told me so much about you."

"I hope some of it was good," I chuckled softly.

"I made up a lot," chuckled Jacob. Vanessa rolled eyes at him.

"It was all good," she chuckled. "Congratulations, Bella. We are very proud of you."

"Thank you," I said softly.

"We had better get going, Bella," said Jacob. "I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, Jake," I said. "Thanks for coming."

"We wouldn't miss it," said Jacob.

Jacob hugged me before he and Vanessa turned and left. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I turned and found Peter, Charlotte, Garrett, and the blond woman standing behind me. She had bright blue eyes.

"Bella, honey, you did good, kid," chuckled Peter.

"Thanks," I said. "It was hard but I knew I had to try."

"We're proud of you, Bella," said Charlotte as she hugged me.

"Thanks, Charlotte," I said softly. She pulled away.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my wife, Kate," said Garrett with a big smile. "Kate, this is Bella."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Bella," said Kate. "Garrett's been going on and on about you."

"Oh, really?" I asked with a smirk. Garrett rolled his eyes. "It's nice to meet you, too, Kate."

"We'll let you to get to the others," said Peter. "Congratulations, Honey."

"Thanks, Peter," I said softly. "For everything."

"It was all you, Bella. All you," he said before they left.

I turned and went to find my family. I was stopped by Ben, Angela, and Lauren. They all hugged me. I found everyone standing just inside the auditorium. They all smiled at me and hugged me. They all whispered their congratulations and I did the same. We all pulled away and made our way through the crowd and headed back out to the cars. Edward and I climbed into my car. He turned and smiled at me.

"You did a great job up there today."

"Thanks," I said. "I was so nervous but as soon as I saw you smiling at me, I knew I could do it."

"I liked what you said," he said softly. "I think you were right. We don't know what the future holds for us but I do know one thing."

"What?" I asked.

"I know that you and I are forever. The rest we will figure out on the way to forever."

"I like the sound of forever."


	48. Chapter 48

"Oh my god, we are going to be so late," I whined as I ran from the bathroom to my closet to get my shoes.

"Love, calm down," said Edward as he wrapped his arms around me. "We have plenty of time."

"What if traffic is bad?" I panicked.

"We still have plenty of time," he said calmly. "Take a deep breath and calm down."

"I'll try," I said. I took a deep breath. "I'm just freaking out. I want everything to go smoothly tonight."

"It will," said Edward. He went over and grabbed my silver ballet flats from the closet. He came over and knelt down in front of me and slipped them onto my feet before he stood up. "Now, are you ready?"

"Yes," I said softly.

Edward grabbed my hand and we made our way out into the living room where everyone was waiting for us. It seems like they were always waiting for us. Alice smiled when she saw me in her approved outfit. I nearly rolled my eyes. You would think I can't dress myself with the way she shoves clothes down my throat. Edward and I followed everyone out to the cars. We climbed into his Volvo. I was too nervous to drive Betsy.

Just over three hours later, we pulled our cars up in to the parking lot in front of the art department building. I took a deep breath and climbed out of the car. Edward held my hand as we made our way inside the art building. We walked into the foyer of the building. There were so many amazing paintings and sculptures.

"Bella," squealed Carmen as she came over to me. "How are you?"

"I'm ok," I said. I turned to everyone. "Carmen, I would like you to meet Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and you remember, Edward and Charlie."

"It's lovely to meet you all," said Carmen, smiling at Edward before she turned to me. "Let me show you your section."

"Ok," I said softly.

We followed Carmen to a display in the middle of the room. It was a hard decision for me to decide which paintings to use. But ultimately I decided to use the first two I painted at art therapy and eight more that showed my progress over the last nine months. I figured if I was putting myself out there, I might as well really show how much my life had changed.

"Interesting name for your collection," mused Charlie. "Picking Up The Pieces."

"Seemed appropriate," I said softly.

"They are some incredible pieces," said Esme. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks," I said softly.

"Well, I would like to introduce you to your fellow artists," said Carmen. I followed her over to a group of five people. They all looked up at her and smiled before they turned their attention to me. "This is Isabella Swan. She painted the Picking Up The Pieces collection. Isabella, this is Tia Anderson, Maggie Johnson, Benjamin Gordon, Laurent De Boyd, Alec Simpson."

"It's nice to meet you all," I said, just above a whisper. Carmen wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"You too, Isabella," said Tia. "Your work is amazing."

"Thank you. Please call me Bella," I said softly. "I look forward to seeing your work."

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" asked Laurent.

"Eighteen," I said softly. Their eyes all widen slightly.

"Wow," said Maggie.

"Well, I think we are about ready to open the door to the public," said Carmen, squeezing my shoulder. "Have a wonderful night everyone."

We all just nodded. I turned and went back over to Edward. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I felt my entire body relax. Carmen went over and opened the doors. I turned away from the door as people started coming in. Edward and I made our way around the room and looked at the other exhibits. They were all so good.

Tia did a lot of abstract work and three dimensional work. A couple of her pieces looked like they would just pop out at you. Maggie did mostly landscape work but her pieces were amazing. She used deep strokes that really brought her work out. Alec did a lot of still life. He was good but you could tell he was lazy. His strokes were messy. Laurent was a sculptor. He did a amazing job at manipulating the metal and wood that he used for his pieces. Benjamin did a lot of clay work. His attention to details was amazing. One of his pieces was of a woman nursing her baby. I could feel the love she had for her child. His work was my favorite.

Edward and I made our way back over to my area and I gasped as I threw my hands to my mouth.

"Mike?" I said through my tears. He looked over at me and smiled. He, Jessica, and Karen were standing next to Charlie. He ran over to me and I threw my arms around him. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't miss your big debut," he whispered. He kissed my forehead. "You look good, Bella."

"Thanks," I whispered. "I feel good."

"Your work is amazing as always," he said looking back at my stuff. "It's nice to see you moving forward."

"I'm working on it," I said softly. I turned and looked back at him. "So how's Phoenix?"

"Hot," he chuckled. "It's ok. We don't really like it but we only have a few more months before Jess and I leave for school."

"Where'd you decide you were going?" I asked.

"We are heading to NYU," said Mike. "It'll be a nice change."

"New York won't know what hit them," I chuckled as Jess came over. She hugged me. "Hey, Jess. You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Bella," she chuckled. "You look incredible. You look happy."

"I am happy," I said softly. "Most of the time at least."

"Nice to see you all made it," chuckled Edward, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Thanks for letting us know," said Mike. I looked up at Edward.

"You told them about my show?" I asked.

"Of course I did," chuckled Edward. "I knew you missed them and I knew you would have wanted them here."

"Thanks, I whispered.

The four of us made our way over to my exhibit. There were nearly fifty people crowded around it, trying to get a glimpse at my work. I felt a little overwhelmed. Edward tightened his arm around my waist. Carmen was looked up at me as she talked to them all.

"Here is our artist now," she said gesturing to me. They all looked over at me. "This is Isabella Swan."

"Hello," I said softly.

"Your work is stunning," said a tall black haired man who was standing next to Carmen. The others behind him all murmured their agreement. I could feel my face turn bright red.

"Thank you," I said.

"Isabella, this is my husband, Eleazar," said Carmen.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Evans," I said softly.

"Please call me Eleazar. The honor is mine, Isabella." he said softly. "You have an amazing gift, my dear. I look forward to seeing more of your work in the future."

"Thank you," I said. "Please call me Bella."

"Ok, Bella," he said. "Enjoy your evening."

"I will," I said with a smile.

He and Carmen went to look at some of the other work. Most of the others around my work left but a few stayed and asked me questions about my technique and materials. I could tell a few of them were wondering why I painted some of them but they had the good sense not to ask. They eventually moved on to look at everyone else's work.

I stood back for a moment and looked at my work. The first two pieces were during my darkest hours. I was still struggling with my guilt over what he did to me. I look back at the paintings and I can't imagine why I would ever let him make me feel so weak. Logically I know that he manipulated me into believing that I had done something but emotionally, it was still hard to wrap my head around.

The third and the fourth pictures show my fears of him coming after my family. In the third painting, I am sitting with Charlie by the river. He is smiling and laughing while but behind us is the shadow. The fourth is about Edward. This was the hardest one for me to put out there. In this one, Edward and I are laying in the park but instead of laying in his arms. He was being pulled away by the shadow. I was reaching out for him. The rest of the painting showed the shadow fading from my life until he was no longer there. The very last painting was of all of my family.

s

We were sitting on the porch of the house. I was on the top step with Edward on one side and Charlie on the other. Carlisle and Esme were sitting in front of us. Emmett had Rose on his lap next to Esme. Jasper was sitting next to Carlisle. Alice was sitting in front of Jasper. We were all smiling and happy. This was our family portrait.

"Bella?" said James. I turned and saw him standing behind me with the red head from graduation.

"Hey, James," I said softly as I hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see your work," said James gesturing behind him. I looked past him to see Mr. Davis, Mr. Owens, Mr. Varner, Mr. Banner, and Mrs. Goff talking to Charlie. I looked back a James as I wiped the tear from my eyes. "I would like you to meet my wife, Victoria."

"It's nice to meet you," I said. "I've heard so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Bella," said Victoria. "James has told me a lot about you as well. Your work is quite amazing. Your story is inspirational. To see how hard you've worked to get your life back."

"Thank you," I said softly. I turned and looked at my work. "It's been hard but it's been worth it."

"Good," said Victoria. I looked back at James.

"Thank you for helping me to let them in. I couldn't have done any of this without them or you," I said.

"You're welcome, Bella," said James.

We made our way over to where my teachers were standing. I thanked them all for coming. Their support meant a lot to me, especially since they never gave up on me when I refused to let them help me. They went to look at some of the other work. Edward and I made our way to the back to get some punch.

"Bella," said Peter. I turned and saw him, Charlotte, Garrett, and Kate standing a few feet away.

"Hey, Peter," I said softly as Edward and I made our way over to them. "So what do you think?"

"I've seen most of these pieces before, Bella, but I am still amazed by your work," he said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great," I said with a soft smile. "I was very nervous and anxious but I'm good now."

"Good," he sighed. "I was a little worried."

"I know," I said.

"She's done wonderful," chuckled Edward.

"Your work is really good, Bella," said Kate. "Are you planning on studying art in college?"

"Yes," I said with a smile. "My art has helped me get through so much. It's part of who I am."

"I get that," said Kate with a smile.

"We had better go check out some of the other's stuff before Carmen gets pissed," chuckled Garrett. We all chuckled with him. "Congratulations, Bella. This is a big night for you. You've done good."

"Thanks, Garrett," I said softly. "For everything."

"You were the one who did all the work, Bella. Peter and I just got to help," said Garrett. "I'll see you on Tuesday, ok?"

"Ok," I said.

Peter, Charlotte, Garrett, and Kate went to look at some of the other work. Edward and I got a cup of punch and went over and joined our family. We spent the next three hours mingling with everyone. I heard several people talking about my work. It's funny because a few months ago it would have bothered me but now it really didn't.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention," called Carmen. We all turned to where she was standing with a mic in her hand. "I would like to thank you all for coming out tonight and supporting these amazing young artist. They have all worked very hard on the pieces they chose to display here tonight. Art is an amazing tool used for finding who we really are, expressing our fears and desires, and healing our hearts and souls. Thank you again for all your support."

We all clapped for her as she stepped off the stage. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. I sighed softly. He chuckled and led me after our family back out to our cars. We climbed in and headed back home to Forks.


	49. Chapter 49

I carried the last box from my room out to the moving truck that was sitting in the drive way. Charlie grabbed it from me and quickly loaded it on with the rest of mine, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice's things. Today we were leaving for California. It was August twentieth and we were getting ready for the nearly twenty hour drive from Forks to San Francisco.

Part of me was excited and thrilled to be leaving Forks behind me. To leave the painful memories and constant reminders of my life here. But the other part was terrified to be leaving Forks, the only home I had ever known. The other part didn't want to leave Charlie, even though we both knew we wouldn't let this tear us apart again. We had already talked about this numerous times but it still didn't make it any easier to leave my father.

"Is that everything?" asked Carlisle as they loaded up the last of Rose and Alice's shoes. They seriously have a problem.

"I think so," said Emmett.

"Yep, that was the last of it," said Rose.

"I'm going to miss this place," sighed Alice.

"Me too," said Jasper as we all turned and looked at the house.

This house had seen a lot over the last year. My many breakdowns. A few pranks. Lots of laughter and coming together as a family. Our healing together as a family. Thanksgiving, Christmas, the Fourth of July had been spent here.

"We should get going," said Charlie. "We have a long drive ahead of us."

"Ok," I said. I turned from the house to him. "Let's go."

"Everyone be careful," said Esme. "We will stop in a couple hours, ok?"

"Ok," we all said.

Carlisle and Esme loaded into the moving truck while Emmett and Rose loaded into his jeep. Alice and Jasper climbed into Edward's Volvo with him while Charlie and I climbed into Betsy. Carlisle and Esme pulled the moving truck out and we followed them down the road. I had opted to let Charlie drive. I turned back to the house that has been my home for nearly the last year. I came to this house against my will but it turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me.

I turned back to the front and watched as we drove past the welcome to Forks sign. The past few months had been incredible. It was the first summer in a long time that I actually enjoyed myself. I was sad to see Mike, Jessica, and Karen go back to Phoenix but I talk to them at least once a week. They are doing good and finally moving past David Newton. Karen told me that Renee had tried to call her a couple times but she had just ignored her. Karen felt guilty for Renee's intrusion in my life five months ago. I told her it wasn't her fault. Renee had her own guilt to deal with.

Last night, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, and I met Lauren, Ben, and Angela down at the diner for dinner. Ben and Angela were headed off to UW together. I had a feeling wedding bells would be in their future soon. Lauren was headed to the University of Florida on a cheerleading scholarship. I would miss them all but we agreed to email and call as much as we could. I wouldn't let my friends go. Never again.

The best part of the summer was that Edward and I were finally moving forward with our relationship. We were still going slow but we were working on showing our feelings in more physical ways. We hadn't made love yet but we had explored each other's bodies. It was hard at first. I had several flashbacks and panic attacks but Edward would always stop and back off when I tensed up. It eventually got easier to have his hands on me. Carlisle even agreed to put me on the pill so that we would be protected when we were ready.

I was shaken awake when I felt the car stop. I opened my eyes and looked around. We were parked in front of the house Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie had insisted on buying for us to live in. I think they knew it would be hard for all of us to live in the dorms. I don't even want to think about how they managed to get the okay from the university to bypass their rules.

We climbed out of the car and headed over to the moving truck. We had driven all night so we could get here and get everything unloaded. Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie would be flying back after they returned the moving truck.

It took us a few hours to get everything unloaded and into the right rooms. Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice were taking the two bedrooms upstairs while Edward and I were taking the downstairs bedroom.

It was nearly dinner time when we finally got everything unloaded. Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie's flights were scheduled to leave in a couple hours. I wasn't sure if I was ready for them to leave but I knew they had to. We gathered in the living room. I could feel my tears building in my eyes as I hugged Carlisle.

"Promise me that you will take care of him," I whispered.

"I promise, honey," whispered Carlisle. He kissed my forehead. "I'm so proud of you. I love you."

"Thank you, Dad. I love you too," I whispered. I turned to Esme next.

"Honey, if you need me, you just call, ok?" she whispered, "I'll be on the first flight out."

"I know, Mom," I whispered as I hugged her. "I'm going to miss you."

"I going to miss you too," she whispered. "But we'll be out for Thanksgiving."

"I'll have everything ready," I chuckled through my tears. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too," she cried softly. She pulled back and kissed my forehead. "I'm proud of you, Honey."

"Thanks," I whispered.

I turned to Charlie. He was fighting the tears that were building in his eyes. I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside to the porch. We sat down and I leaned my head on his shoulder as we let our tears fall. I was going to miss all the time I had with Charlie during our Tuesday drives to therapy. That had been our time. What would I do now?

"Don't forget to call me when you get back to Forks," I whispered.

"I won't," he whispered. "Don't forget that you start with Dr. Smith next week."

"I won't," I whispered. "Daddy, thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For not giving up on me," I sobbed softly. "You saved me, Daddy."

"Honey, I will always save you," sobbed Charlie. "Thank you for coming back to me. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Daddy," I sobbed as the front door to the house opened. We looked back to see everyone coming out.

"We need to head over to the airport," said Carlisle.

"Ok," whispered Charlie. He and I stood up. I clung to him. I wasn't ready to let him go. "Honey, I have to go."

"I don't want you to," I sobbed.

"I know you don't, Honey, but I have to go. You're going to ok," whispered Charlie as he rubbed my back through his tears. "I promise to come see you real soon, ok?"

"Ok, Daddy," I sobbed softly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he whispered. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "You will always be my little girl."

"You will always be my Daddy," I sobbed.

Edward pulled me out of Charlie's arms and held me as I let all my tears fall. Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie climbed into the moving truck and left. Edward swept me into his arms and carried me into the house and down the hallway to our bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and held me while I cried. I knew I would be ok without Charlie here. I would be ok as long as I had Edward. I leaned up and kissed him.

"Edward, I'm ready," I whispered softly.

"For what?" whispered Edward. I smiled softly.

"I'm ready to make love to you," I whispered.

"Baby, are you sure?" he whispered.

"Yes, I'm ready to move past my fears and get on with the rest of my life," I whispered. "That includes sex."

"Ok," he whispered. "If it gets to be too much, just tell me to stop, ok?"

"I trust you," I whispered.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I whispered.

Edward and I stood up. I reached down and slowly pulled my t-shirt off and dropped it to the floor. Edward kept his eyes on mine as he pulled off his own t-shirt. I slid my shorts down my legs and kicked them to the side. Edward lowered his shorts and kicked them over with mine. I took a deep breath as I reached behind me and unclasped my bra and let it fall to the floor. Edward slowly looked down at my breasts. I went to cover myself up but Edward gently grabbed my arms.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

He slid his hand up my arms and down my to my breasts slowly. He gently cupped my breasts in his hands. It felt wonderful to have his hands on me. I hooked my thumbs on the sides of my panties and slowly pulled them down and let them drop to the floor. Edward pulled his boxers off and I looked down to see his rock hard cock. I took a deep breath and reached out and grabbed it.

As soon as my hand was around him, Edward moaned softly and his cock twitched in my hand. I chuckled softly. Edward lifted me up and laid me back onto the bed. He climbed under the covers with me and leaned down and gently kissed my lips. He kept his eyes locked on mine as he slowly ran his fingers down my stomach, over my scars, to the top of my wet core. He never looked away from my eyes as he slowly dipped his fingers inside of me.

I gasped and moaned at the feeling of his fingers inside of me. It wasn't the first time but all the other times, we hadn't both been completely naked. Once Edward was sure I was wet enough, he slipped his fingers out of me. He brought them up to his mouth and licked them clean.

"Baby, you taste amazing," he whispered. He moved so that he was nestled between my legs. I could feel his cock at my entrance. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I whispered. "Just go slow."

"I love you," he whispered as he slowly slid inside of me. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain but I didn't feel any. It was slightly uncomfortable because he was so big but it didn't hurt. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I whispered. "Move, please. I need to feel you."

Edward slowly started thrusting in and out of me. He felt amazing inside me. It was like he was made just for me. I wrapped my legs around the back of his. Edward leaned down and pressed his lips against mine softly as he made love to me. I mumbled his name as I came. Edward came just after me with my name dropping off his lips. He rolled over and I laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. I was going to be just fine.

* * *

**One more chapter to go. Thanks again for all the support over this story:)**


	50. Chapter 50

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Edward.

"I don't want to, Edward, but Jane and I agreed that I need to do this. I need to close that chapter of my life," I said. "Besides, as long as you and Charlie are with me, I'll be fine."

"I know," said Edward.

Edward didn't say anything else as we drove through downtown Phoenix. Charlie was sitting in the backseat. He was being usually quiet. I knew he wasn't looking forward to this anymore than I was but as Jane told us. We needed to find closure on the whole Renee situation.

Jane Smith was the therapist I started seeing when we moved from Forks to San Francisco. It had been hard to open up to her at first but I eventually started trusting her. Peter had been right. She was a great therapist. In fact Charlie started seeing her when he, Carlisle, and Esme moved to San Francisco a year after we did. Yeah, they didn't handle the separation any better than we did. Carlisle decided to open his own pediatrics practice. Esme continued to do a lot of free lance work. Charlie retired from the force and opened a coffee shop. Who knew Charlie liked coffee.

Edward pulled the car up in front of the small diner where Renee and her husband, Phil, had agreed to meet us. I took a deep breath and climbed out of the car. Charlie wrapped his arm around my shoulder while Edward held my hand. We made our way inside and saw her sitting in the back.

She looked up at us and started to smile but ended up frowning as soon as she saw Charlie. We went over and took our seats. Our waitress came over but we didn't order anything. She left and I looked back over at Renee. The past five years hadn't been kind to her. She looked haggard and old.

"You look great, Bella," said Renee.

"Thanks," I said. "You look like shit."

"I know," she said as she looked down at her hands. "Are you ok now?"

"Most of the time," I said. "I still struggle sometimes but it's getting better."

"That's good," she whispered.

"Why did you leave?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"He told me to," said Renee, pointing to Charlie. "I wanted to stay and help you get better-"

"I'm talking about when I was two," I said, cutting off her rant.

"Oh," she whispered. "I had some things to work out."

"So you just left your two year old daughter," I said.

"I didn't know how to be your mother," said Renee.

"How fucking hard is it?" I asked. She snapped her head up at me. "You were my mom. You were supposed to love me and take care of me. How could you just leave me?"

"I do love you," said Renee.

"No, you don't," I said. "You only love yourself. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me growing up without a mother? I didn't have anyone but Charlie to make me feel safe when I had nightmares for months. I was the kid at school who didn't have a mother to make mother's days cards. Or have her come to my school parties. Shit, Renee, Charlie was the one who had to explain to me about my menstrual cycle."

"I didn't know how to do those things for you," said Renee. "My mother was never there for me. Anytime I needed something, I had to ask my nanny. I tried for two years but I felt like I was doing you more harm."

"So you thought it would be better for you just to leave her?" asked Charlie. "I get that you didn't love me anymore, Renee, but how could you just leave her?"

"Because I knew you would take care of her, Charlie," cried Renee. "I couldn't do the things for her that you did."

"But I needed you," I cried. "Because you left me, I learned not to trust anyone other than Charlie. When that man raped me and threatened to take him from me, I almost lost him because I didn't have anyone else to tell me it was ok."

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I wish I could have been there to protect you but I wasn't. It haunts me every fucking day. I know that I screwed up. I know that I hurt you."

"Why did you come back after all those years?" I asked.

"When Karen Newton told me that you had been hurt, I thought may be I could help you," said Renee through her tears.

"All you did was make it worse," I said.

"I know," she said.

"You threatened to take me from Charlie," I said.

"I know," she whispered. "I was wrong."

"I tried to kill myself because you threatened to take me away," I said.

"I'm so sorry," she cried. Phil wrapped his arm around her shoulder. I looked over at him.

"Do you love her?" I asked him.

"Yes, I do," said Phil. "I know you don't believe this, Bella, but she does love you. She's worked really hard over the five years to work through her issues."

"Good," I said. "So have I."

"Will you ever forgive me?" whispered Renee. I took a deep breath.

"I don't know," I said. "Right now, I just don't know."

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked.

"I don't know that either," I said.

"Are you happy?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. "I'm very happy."

"I guess that's all I can hope for," she said softly.

"Do you have other children?" I asked.

"No," she whispered. "It didn't feel right to have anymore after I left."

"I guess that makes sense," I said softly. "We should go."

"Do you have to?" she asked urgently.

"I think it's for the best," I said standing up. I dug out a piece of paper from my purse. "This is my email address. Maybe we could get to know each other better and see how that goes for awhile."

"I would like that," she said taking the paper from me. "Take care of yourself."

"I will," I said.

Charlie, Edward, and I headed back out to the car. We loaded in and headed over to the restaurant where the rest of our family was waiting for us. They all insisted on coming to Phoenix with us when we told them we were coming. I appreciated it. Edward parked the car in the parking lot and we unloaded and headed inside. We bypassed the hostess and made our way over to the others.

"How'd it go?" asked Esme as soon as we were within ear shot.

"It was fine, Mom," I said as I hugged her. "I don't know that she really got it but she listened at least."

"Well, I guess that's a step forward," said Carlisle as he hugged me. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Dad," I said. "We are going to try to get to know each other over email for awhile."

"Good," he said.

We sat down and our waiter came over and took our order. I smiled inwardly when I saw Charlie whispering into the ear of his new wife, Sue. They had meet about three years ago. She was widow with two grown kids. They started dating two years ago and were married three months ago. I loved Sue and I was glad to see Charlie moving on.

I looked over at Emmett and Rose. He had one arm around her and one hand on her barely there baby bump. They were married a year ago just after we all graduated from undergrad. Rose was four months along with their first child. She had decided to study photography and had made quite the name for herself. Her photos could be seen in galleries all over the country. Emmett was currently working on his doctorate in psychology. He was going to be a good therapist.

I looked over at Jasper and Alice next. They were huddled over Alice huge wedding notebook. Their wedding was still six months away but Alice was making sure everything was being covered. Of course with her busy schedule, I didn't really blame her. Her clothing line had just been picked up by Macy's. Jasper was in his second year of Law school. He had decided to focus on criminal law.

I felt Edward wrap his arm around my shoulder and I looked over at him and smiled. Edward's career took off when he sold one of his songs to a big record company. He was offered a job as a music producers and has had several of his songs recorded by some of today's biggest names.

"Bella, when is your opening in LA?" asked Sue.

"Week after next," I said. "It should be huge."

"Leah and Seth were both planning to come," said Sue.

"I can't wait to see them," I said. "Is Amy coming with Seth?"

"Yes," said Sue with a big smile. "They are always together."

"They're in love," I sighed softly.

"Oh, I know," chuckled Sue. "Leah just started seeing this new guy. His name is Matthew. She's pretty crazy about him."

"That's nice," I said. "Leah deserves to be happy after that bastard."

"Don't I know it," chuckled Sue.

Leah's ex-boyfriend, Sam or the bastard as we all call him, had cheated on her and left her for her best friend Emily. It was a difficult time for Leah but we all made sure she knew we were here for her.

"Is he coming to my opening?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet," said Sue.

Our waiter brought our dinner out and we all made small talk while we ate. I watched my family as they laughed and teased each other. Sue fitted in with all of us. She knew all about my story and everyone else's. She had become another ally in my ongoing healing process. Plus, she makes Charlie happy. That means a lot to me.

We had just gotten done eating when Edward stood up. We all looked up at him . He held out his hand to me.. I placed my hand in his and he pulled me to my feet. I looked around at everyone but they were watching us with smiles on their faces. I looked back at Edward.

"Bella, for the past six years I have watched you overcome so much. I have seen you grow as a person. I have fallen more in love with you everyday," he said softly. He dropped down to one knee and I gasped loudly as he pulled out a blue box, Tiffany's blue, in fact. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Of course I'll marry you," I sobbed softly. Edward smiled and slipped the most incredible ring onto my finger before he stood up and kissed me. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you , too, Bella," he whispered as he leaned his forehead onto mine. "Forever."

"I like the sound of forever."

* * *

***Sighs* So ends our tale of Edward and Bella. Thank you to everyone who had read this story, left me reviews, and added me to favs/ alerts. I appreciate it more than you will ever know:)**


End file.
